-Shizukana hi no uchi-
by PenBagu
Summary: Serie de One-Shots y Viñetas, que narran la vida familiar de Ranma y Akane tras el matrimonio. Porque no todos los días de paz son tranquilos.
1. -Travesura-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Travesura-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Ranma Saotome! —El bramido enfurecido de su mujer, lastimó sus delicados tímpanos. Abrió los ojos espantado, mientras un frío espectral se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Ni la más profunda meditación podía impedirlo de desatender tan mortífero llamado.

— ¡Oh!, te han descubierto papá —evidenció una suave vocecilla—. Es mejor que te escondas.

— ¿Me han descubierto? —preguntó desubicado. El azabache miró a su primogénita con extrañeza, logrando entrever en sus ojos ambarinos la chispa de un reflejo travieso.

Aquella chiquilla era la viva imagen de su madre, al menos, en lo que a facciones se refería. Sus mismos labios, la forma ovalada de sus ojos, la estrecha frente, la presuntuosa nariz respingada, las diminutas orejas, las atractivas cejas, la pálida piel; todo su rostro figuraba la copia perfecta de Akane. Si acaso, lo que físicamente compartía con él, era el negro carbón de su cabello. Lástima que, si de carácter hablamos, era una volátil combinación entre ambos. Su orgullo era exponencial y la arrogancia, en ocasiones, viajaba hasta el espacio. Incluso heredó el tinte mezquino de Nabiki, o quizá la misma bruja la instruyo. A estas alturas ya no estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado la careta manipuladora y ridícula tozudez de su retoño, era un padre orgulloso. Con tan sólo catorce años de edad, la mocosa había alcanzado el nivel de combate que él ostentaba en sus iniciales dieciséis. Si hubiese sido por ellos, el entrenamiento de su heredera se limitaría a los parámetros ortodoxos del estilo libre. Pero la muy obstinada, después de escuchar las garrulerías de su abuelo, decidió entrenar también con él, para poder patearle el trasero y declararse merecedora de representar el dojo; al viejo aún le quedaban energías. Bien sabía él que, más que hacerse cargo de la escuela, la cría sólo quería presumir de haber derrotado el famoso guerrero Saotome. ¡Feh!, como si en esta vida le fuera posible. Primero que derrotara a su madre, y ya hablaríamos de probabilidades. Mas debía reconocer que, el furtivo entrenamiento con Genma, sumado a las clases con él y Akane, lograron potenciar exitosamente las habilidades innatas de la criatura. Era toda una bravía guerrea. Una muy astuta... y vengativa. Demasiado para la valiosa integridad del azabache.

— ¡Anko Saotome! —Fue el turno de Nodoka para lanzar un rugido bélico que traspasó las paredes del dojo desde algún lugar de la casa.

— ¡Oh, rayos!, ¡ya nos descubrieron papá! —exclamó la chiquilla tras la evocación de su nombre, a medias preocupada a medias divertida.

— ¿ _Nos_ descubrieron? —inquirió levantando una ceja, haciendo particular hincapié en la forma átona de aquel pronombre. Las encriptadas aseveraciones de su hija no le estaban dando muy buena espina.

— ¡Debemos correr! —ordenó la pelinegra, interrumpiendo su tiempo de meditación—. ¡Anda!, ¡levanta el trasero! —exigió, tirándolo del brazo.

— ¡Cuida esa boca! —advirtió escandalizado, al tiempo que se ponía de pie—. ¡Sabes lo que pasará si tu abuela te escucha vociferar esas palabras!

 _Seppuku._

Eso es lo que pasaría. Para ambos.

—Es tu deber protegerme —señaló desvergonzada, acicalando su largo cabello—. Fue culpa de tu lengua suelta la precaria situación en la que me encuentro —aclaró, enfrentándolo con altivez.

Oh, sí. Demasiado rencorosa y vengativa.

Y estaba en lo cierto.

Era culpa suya.

Fue una estupidez, una soberana estupidez. Una que le estaba costando caro.

Había discutido con Akane, ya no recordaba cómo es que empezó todo el embrollo, pero en el furor de su orgullo juró que, si no lograba educar a una correcta señorita -no marimacho como su esposa- cometerían seppuku, él y su hija, en manos de su madre. ¡Y, joder, que Nodoka se lo tomaba bastante en serio! Más que toda la cháchara de ser un hombre entre los hombres. Tal vez porque conocía, a fondo, lo que implicaba ser una adecuada dama. Ahora entendía por qué su padre se casó con ella. Era el puerto seguro, el hogar cálido que aguarda por ti a pesar de las adversidades, el toque tierno que siempre espera por acariciarte. Si fuese cualquier otra, fácilmente se hubiera desentendido de las promesas maritales tras la larga ausencia de su esposo y la inexistente manutención para con ella. Pero no su madre: una mujer recta, honorable y de palabra que enaltecía -con dignidad- la solemnidad de un juramento. El cómo logró Genma enamorarla, seguía siendo un misterio.

Todo estaba firmado. Su heredera, de no más de cinco años, había plasmado la pequeña manita en el documento; él, por su parte, quiso vanagloriarse pactando con sangre. ¡Vaya idiota! Bien le advirtió su mujer, que estaba cometiendo una locura, que era la misma insensatez que Genma cometió con él, que se arrepentiría. Mas en esos momentos no escuchaba de razones, sólo quería cerrarle la boca a Akane y engrandecer su pedantería. Y, aunado a la seguridad que le invadió no sufrir ni un hueso roto por tan osada necedad, pues metió la pata. Era fecha que se preguntaba por qué Akane no lo había detenido, por qué no lo golpeó hasta el homicidio, mínimo lo hubiese estrangulado. ¡Pero, no! La ingrata lo dejó continuar con aquel disparate. ¡¿Por qué?!

«¡Mierda!», renegó internamente, recordando el momento de su autocondena. Aquello era una prueba irrefutable que era hijo de su padre. Carajo.

— ¡Ranma Malnacido-Saotome!

El ojiazul tembló. Cuando Akane agregaba tan decoroso apelativo a su nombre, significaba peligro, destrucción y dolor. Mucho dolor.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu madre?!, ¡¿y por qué estoy involucrado?! —demandó molesto, encarando la fachada de puerilidad que Anko era, perfectamente, capaz de disimular.

Tal parece que, en lugar de ser él quien metiese en problemas a su retoño, así como lo hizo su padre con él, es ella la que estaba empecinada en sabotear su integridad. Su "inocente pastelito" tenía la costumbre de engatusarle broncas ajenas, con ventaja y alevosía, cada que encontraba la oportunidad. Era puro deporte. Mejor dicho, era su -no tan sutil- revancha por obligarla a jurar su tierna vida cuando no entendía nada del mundo. ¡Y, con un demonio, que sabía jugar! Incluso, ocasionalmente, debía admitir la culpa en lugar de Anko, quedando muy mal parado frente a su esposa. O medio muerto, eso ya dependía de la situación.

— ¡Anko Saotome!, ¡esta vez tu padre no te salvará! —Las encolerizadas voces de Nodoka y su mujer, figuraban acercarse -con mayor premura- hacia el resguardo del dojo.

—Es mejor que empecemos a correr —sugirió su primogénita, dándole la espala.

«¡Condenada niña!», pensó fastidiado el joven padre, sin muchas ganas de darse a la fuga. ¡¿Qué infiernos había hecho ahora?!

— ¿O qué?, ¿prefieres enterate después de fallecido? —cuestionó, mirándolo de soslayo. Sus ojos destilaban diversión. Joder.

—Mira niña, no sé qué locura es la que has cometido para enfurecer así a tu abuela, ni me interesan los detalles de la sandez en la que has apostado mi inocencia —pronunció cruzando los brazos—. Pero te enfrentarás... _nos_ —aclaró—, enfrentaremos a las consecuencias como es debido —finiquitó con porte solemne. Asumiendo por, sabrá el cielo cuantas veces más, un castigo que no le correspondía.

— ¡Más vale que corras! —El bufido impetuoso, que salió de la garganta de su esposa, hizo temblar las paredes del recinto y el suelo bajo sus pies.

Esa era la señal definitiva.

Si Akane le permitía tregua para huir, la situación era más que crítica. Era letal, la muerte inminente si le alcanzaba el pellejo desprevenido. En el mejor de lo casos lo dejaría parapléjico, quizá en coma, mínimamente perdería la funcionalidad de uno de sus riñones. Cualquier cosa podría ocurrirle con Akane en modo "destructor de mundos".

Ranma miró a su hija inundado de terror.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda hiciste?! —chilló histérico.

— ¡Corre, papá! —clamó jovial.

Y corrió. Por su integridad, por su futuro... por su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡¿A traficantes?! —gritó trastornado. Ranma y su hija huían despavoridos por las calles de Nerima—. Vendiste a tu abuelo por Internet, ¡¿a traficantes de pieles?!

— ¡Oye!, ¡él se comió los panecillos dulces que el tío Ryoga me trajo de Okinawa! —Defendió la pelinegra, inflando los mofletes.

—Pero... —Ranma parpadeó incrédulo, remembrando las funestas peleas que él y Genma solían protagonizar a causa de la comida. En particular, dónde Genma robo sus preciadas galletas y el ojiazul le declaró una cruzada campal. ¡Demonios!, esa chiquilla, definitivamente, era nieta de su abuelo e hija de él—. ¡Cómo, rayos, se te ocurre! —reprochó regresada su cordura. Esa niña era mucho más peligrosa que él en su adolescencia—. Es el esposo de tu abuela, ¿sabes? ¡Esto es serio!, ¡maldición!

¡Oh, infiernos!

Se acabó. Estaban muertos. Eran polvo. ¡KaBOOM!

Finito.

Ahora entendía por qué, su madre, dejó de lado el porte elegante para unirse a una persecución callejera. Al menos él había vivido hasta poder amar y ser amado, pero su pequeña "engendra" moriría en pleno florecimiento de la juventud. Lástima. Igual se ahorraría estar amenazando alguno que otro futuro e inepto pretendiente. Suspiró resignado.

— ¡Akane no los dejes escapar! —La voz de Nodoka reapareció desde algún cercano callejón.

— ¡Espero que hayas tenido tiempo de rezar, Ranma! —amenazó su mujer, a pulmón desahogado.

— ¡Maldición!, nos alcanzaron. —Ranma miró sobre su hombro, evaluando la distancia vital que llevaban de gane—. ¡Carajo! —maldijo chasqueando la lengua, volviendo su atención al sendero de huida—, ¡tu abuela se trajo la katana!

— ¿Qué? —Anko imitó la acción de su padre por breves segundo, girando el rostro para avizorar a sus perseguidoras—. ¡Rayos!, no creí que se enojaría tanto por lo del abuelo —confesó, sinceramente preocupada.

— ¡Pues claro que sí!, ¡van a despellejar a su esposo! —dramatizó con teatrales brazadas.

— ¡Anko Saotome! —El aullido rabioso, jurado por la matriarca, les heló la sangre—, ¡hacer trato con mercenarios no es propio de una dama!

Por un fugaz momento, padre e hija, perdieron la fuerza de sus piernas tras escuchar tan insólita declamación. Al parecer, la progenitora Saotome, estaba más preocupada por las actitudes correctas de una señorita que por la vida de su marido.

— ¡Agáchate, papá! —advirtió la pelinegra.

Apostando a sus -bien mantenidos- reflejos, Ranma esquivó exitosamente el fatal y, regularmente, certero ataque de la _sandalia_.

— ¡Joder!, tu madre ya empezó a lanzar el calzado —obvió, reponiendo la carrera.

—Ahora sólo le queda uno —informó la heredera Saotome, adoptando un porte serio—, y ya sabes lo que significa.

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Y muy bien.

El tiempo se agotaba.

— ¿Maniobra evasiva _Súper-Kiken'na-Estilo Sotome_? —preguntó el azabache, sopesando los escenarios subsecuentes de utilizar dicha técnica. Quizá, si lograba que Akane bajase, un poco, la guardia...

—Mejor la _Jisatsu_ —caviló calculadora—. Dadas las circunstancias, es la que nos dará un menor margen de error y posibilidades de sobrevivir.

—Tú sólo quieres matarme, ¿verdad? —Acusó alarmado y satisfecho, a partes iguales, de las habilidades estrategas de su mocosa. Estaba en lo cierto, aquella era la mejor opción. Sin más sugerencias por parte del ojiazul, ambos guerreros pactaron el mudo acuerdo de ejecutar aquel método insensato—. ¡Oye!, ¿y qué se supone que le hice a tu madre? —inquirió curioso. Pese a todo el circo que se habían cargado, Ranma seguía sin tener conocimiento de lo que suponía había hecho a su mujer.

Los ojos ambarinos de Anko brillaron de malicia; una pícara y mezquina sonrisa, que Ranma catalogaba como la _sonrisa de Nabiki_ , se pinceló en las dulces facciones de su primogénita. Un violento escalofrío atontó todas las terminales nerviosas de su fornido cuerpo, su piel se erizó, la respiración se detuvo. Joder, no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

—Pregúntale a la tía Shampoo —confesó con fingida ingenuidad.

¡Oh, dioses!

— ¡Anko Saotome! —Fue el turno del ojiazul para bramar receloso contra su descarada descendencia—, ¡cuando esto termine, me las pagarás! —juró determinado.

—Sí, sí... Claro, claro... ¡Concéntrate viejo!, o mamá te alcanzará —recalcó la pelinegra, demeritando su amenaza con suficiencia, a la par que lo adelantaba para dar inicio a su desesperada táctica de resistencia. Ranma gruñó fuera de quicio.

— ¡Maldita sea! —imprecó angustiado al sentir el roce de la segunda zapatilla, lanzada por Akane, lacerando su oreja izquierda. ¡Carajo!, esa mujer podría convertir una inofensiva servilleta en un arma letal, si se lo proponía.

El tiempo se había agotado.

No tenía idea si aquel día llegaría a sobrevivir. Y si lo hacía, quizá moriría mientras intentase aclarar el asunto de lo que fuera que hicieron Shampoo y Anko para encabritar a su esposa contra él. Pero, de momento, haría todo lo posible para prologar su vida unos minutos más o sólo unos segundos. O lo que fuera. Ya nada importaba, nada entendía.

Hoy era un buen día para morir.

Antes de efectuar la parte de la confabulación que le correspondía, Ranma confirmó en sus pensamientos la inexpugnable verdad que su orgulloso corazón evocaba día tras día: pasara lo que pasara, siempre amaría con locura a esa traviesa y problemática mujercilla que tenía la dicha de proclamar como su hija.

Su hija.

Joder.

Sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tenía varios días con esta idea atormentando mi cabeza. ¿Cómo sería la vida de nuestros queridos prometidos una vez formaran una familia? No lo sé, creo que serían interesantes aventuras. No tengo claro cuántos serán los capítulos para este conjunto de historias, pero espero que las disfruten mientras dure. Tampoco tiene ninguna otra ambición más que se diviertan y rían un poco.

De acuerdo a Google el título: _-Shizukana hi no uchi-_ , de japonés a español, significa algo así como " de los días tranquilos" o sencillamente "días tranquilos". Haciendo con esto, referencia a los días donde Ranma ya no es acosado por las supuestas prometidas ni atacado por ningún súper fuerte o peligroso enemigo. O bueno, más o menos es lo que quiero dan a entender. Aunque, sinceramente, esos días tampoco serán tan tranquilos, jujuju.

En lo personal, me decanté por hacer llamar a la hija de Ranma con el nombre de Anko, en honor a su propio padre en versión femenina. Después, en otra historia, se explicará por qué (nada complicado).

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Kris de Andromeda:** ¡Sí!, yo también me imaginé a Akane platicando con el diablito y su angelito. Aún trabajo en lo del beso como paso final de la venganza, pero nada me "cuaja" hasta ahora T-T Gracias infinitas por regalarme tu tiempo. Espero esta historia te guste. Un enorme saludo y un abrazo.

 **SHOJORANKO:** ¡Gaby!, gracias por estar al pendiente. ¡Sí!, ya veremos lo que se le ocurre a Ranma, o sea, lo tomo desprevenido, con la guardia baja, algo debe hacer para curar su orgullo XD

 **Akai27** **:** ¡Amé tu comentario!, ¡fue poético!... y muy acertado. Con su soberano orgullo en juego, Ranma tomará las acción de Akane como un reto...Ya veremos que pasa, por lo pronto espero disfrutes de esta historia. Gracias por dedicarme tu tiempo. Un abrazo.

 **Ana Maria Vazquez Gomez:** ¡Yo sé, que me regañarás porque no es la actualización de Kizuato! Pero, en serio tenía que escribirlo antes que mi mente lo olvidara, jejejeje. Ya, ya me podré seria con el otro, lo prometo. ¡Un enorme abrazo!

 **ivarodsan** **:** Es que Akane aún es muy tímida como para toquetear los atributos masculinos de Ranma, jejejeje. Pero ya ves, encontró la forma de hacerle pagar, aunque sin medir las consecuencias, jujuju.

 **Megumitasama:** Ya leí tu comentario de esta historia... ¡y me metiste el gusanito en la cabeza! ¡Oh, cielos! mi mente ya esta trabajando, jejejeje. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de mis historias, desde hace tanto tiempo. Gracias, gracias. Un gran saludo.

 **Haruri Saotome** **:** Akane al fin decidió pagarle con la misma moneda, pero... quizá haya abierto la caja de Pandora... ¡chan chan chan! Ojalá disfrutes esta historia.

 **SARITANIMELOVE** **:** ¡A ver si el ojo no le sale caro!, jajajajaja. Gracias por estar al pendiente. Un fuerte abrazo para ti.

 **Eli ventura:** Por supuesto Eli, todos tenemos nuestra diferentes ideologías sobre lo que nos gusta y lo que no, respecto a nuestros queridos personajes de anime o manga. Tu opinión se agradece de igual manera, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.

 **Afrika:** Gracias por tu comentario. De historias largas... puedes leer la de _Step by Step_ que ya está finalizada o la _Kizuato o koete_ que está en emisión. Ojalá te gusten.

 **mkcntkami:** ¡¿Pero qué imaginaste?!... No, mejor no me digas nada XD Morí de risa con tu comentario: " _ayuda mucho a conservar la poca cordura que uno pueda tener y a mantenerla ahí, así. Poca._ " Pareciera que estamos resignadas a vivir escasas de cordura jajajaja. ¡Qué te digo!, es tan agradable leerte. Espero tengas un hermoso día y disfrutes esta historia. Cuídate mucho.

 **paulayjoaqui:** Gracias por leer... sí ya Ranma se esta cocinando para su revancha, jujuju.

 **Ranma84:** Me alegra saber que te gustó. Espero disfrutes esta igual.

 **Ishikawa Yvette:** Es una alegría tenerte por aquí. Estaré trabajando el la venganza de Ranma jujuju. Saludos.

 **Llek BM:** ¡Cómo me encanta esa parte donde Ranma le toca las pompis a Akane! Así, sin deberla ni temerla, con semejante naturalidad. Claro ejemplo de que la acepta como su prometida, creo yo... digo no anda tocando, así de repente, a las demás con tanta familiaridad y soltura. Aunque con la maestra Hinako lo hizo, pero era por los puntos de presión. Bueno, ya veremos que se le ocurre a Ranma para salvar su orgullo.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	2. -Revelación-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Revelación-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anko Saotome, estaba consciente de haber nacido en el seno de una familia peculiar. Para ser más específicos, eran algo así como fenómenos de circo o ridículos personajes de manga, aunque igual los quería. El abuelo Genma y tres de sus queridos tíos se convertían en animales al vaciarles agua fría, y ya con eso bastaba para dañarle la ecuanimidad a cualquier crio. ¡Su mismo padre se transformaba en mujer!, ¡demonios! El tío Kuno y la tía Kodachi eran unos dementes. Millonarios, sí, pero dementes al fin. La mujer se posicionaba como la más loca. Incluso casada, no perdía oportunidad de acosar a su padre las ocasiones que andaba de visita por Japón. ¡Vaya aprovechada! Su madre le advirtió, una vez, que nunca probara su comida y hasta la fecha seguía cumpliendo, con rigurosidad, aquel mandato. Tras ser testigo ocular del envenenamiento de su padre durante las tradicionales y caóticas fiestas navideñas de la familia. Toda la locura del mundo colisionaba dentro del dojo en esa época, pero igual resultaba divertido. Hasta le era más fácil meter al viejo en problemas con tanto sinsentido burlando los parámetro metafísicos del cosmos, reunido en un minúsculo punto del mundo; las peleas siempre rayaban en absurdas y las causas nunca estaban claras. Entonces ella aprovechaba, y el viejo terminaba pagando penitencia tiempo después del nuevo año. Oh, sí. Era muy entretenido. No se sentía culpable por ello, ¡por supuesto que no! Bueno… tal vez un poco, más cuando a su madre se le pasaba la mano con la paliza; le entraban ganas de develar la inocencia de su padre y admitir el delito, aceptando el merecido castigo, mas luego recordaba que había días en que su abuela la perseguía por toda la casa, para degollarle el pescuezo, y se le pasaba. Y es que… ¡cómo se le fue a ocurrir, al viejo, jurar _sepukk_ u en su nombre! ¡ _Seppuk_ u! ¡Él!, ¡un hombre! ¡Cómo siquiera creyó que conocería de comportamientos correctos para una señorita! Aunque su madre le ayudaba en demasía, el rollo legal era con el viejo bocón de su progenitor. ¡Idiota! Lo más correcto que sabía, era efectuar la ceremonia del té. ¿Qué acaso quería vengarse, con ella, por todos los sinsabores que el abuelo Genma le había hecho pasar a él? Pues bien, de ser así, no se lo pondría fácil a su estúpido padre. No, señor. Si la abuela iba a cortarle la cabeza, al menos moría con la satisfacción de haberse divertido a expensas de su procreador. Prefería, mil veces, irse a la tumba por propia decisión, y bajo sus términos, que a causa de un descuido al intentar sentarse con propiedad o que la atraparan, desprevenida, lanzando vituperios por cualquier nimiedad. ¡La abuela era excesivamente exigente!, ¡carajo! Hasta el día de hoy se preguntaba por qué su madre no lo había detenido. Mas nunca se lo preguntaría, claro que no. Si algo había aprendido en su escasa existencia era no contradecir a su madre.

En fin.

Regresado al inicio de su cavilación, el resto de la familia no demeritaba en rareza. Su tía Nabiki era toda una _yakuza_ , no en el sentido literal pero si quisiera, seguramente, hubiese conquistado aquellos caminos. Quizá ya lo hiciera, con la mediana de las Tendo, nunca se sabe. A pesar de eso, siempre fue bien tratada por ella. La consentía con ropa y artilugios digitales que ciertamente no utilizaba mucho, mas lo agradecía. Hasta le enseñó cómo extorsionar a su padre. ¡Oh!, aquello era lo más valioso que alguien le regaló nunca. Definitivamente, su tía preferida. Lástima que vivía en América con el tío Kuno. En contraste, la tía Kasumi imperecederamente sería un misterio para ella; su sonrisa dulce, cálida e invariable, el temple apacible ante toda circunstancia y su bondad intachable, con certeza ocultaban grandes secretos. El abuelo Genma decía que poseía la paciencia de Buda, y hasta ahora nada tenía para contradecir aquello. Anko apostaba el pellejo que, la tía Kasumi, era el ser más interesante de todos, y seguro conocía los absolutos enigmas del universo. Pero le daba pena preguntarle, no hacía más que sonrojarse y comportarse con prudencia cuando andaba de visita con el tío Ono. Él era muy bueno, siempre curaba sus lesiones y le enseñaba trucos realmente entretenidos, también era bastante guapo. No tanto como el tío Ryoga, pero se las apañaba. ¡Ah!, el tío Ryoga… Él siempre le obsequiaba deliciosas golosinas, de sus extraños viajes, y palmeaba su cabeza de una forma muy dulce; su mirada irradiaba calidez y era muy atento al escuchar sus quejas respecto al estúpido viejo. Además, en ocasiones le ayudaba a martirizarlo. Entendía por qué su madre lo quiso mucho cuando fue su mascota, resultaba muy buena compañía. Lástima que el hijo era un tarado insensible y arrogante como su tonto progenitor Saotome. ¡Agh!, ¡bruto! La tía Shampoo y el tío Mousse parecían un matrimonio curioso, a veces se peguntaba si ella lo quería, era demasiado severa como esposa. Sin embargo, cuando el tío Muosse no miraba, la tía Shampoo le sonreía con adoración. Anko la descubrió en una ocasión, y por eso obtenía tallarines gratis, de por vida, a cambio de su silencio. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Comida gratis! A la tía Ukyo la conocía poco, según su padre, tenía una demandada cadena de restaurantes; la mayor parte del tiempo viajaba para supervisar sus negocios. En definitiva, una mujer trabajadora, incluso la entrevistaron en televisión. ¡Sus okonomiyakis eran los mejores del planeta!

Pese a todo lo anterior, para ella, las tías más extrañas del basto abanico de inusuales, eran la tía Yuka y Sayuri. Amigas de su madre desde el instituto. Solteras, adineradas y escritoras. No se malinterprete, las quería mucho, pero la manera en que habían empezado sus exitosas carreras literarias, siempre le revolvería las tripas. Y es que verse enterada que, aquellas mujeres, fraguaban en la mente historias ficticias sobre sus padres, no era algo muy sano de escuchar, mejor dicho, de leer. Siempre le contaban la misma historia: su madre, la chica más popular del instituto, y el barrio entero, quien tenía que pelear todos los días con la totalidad de la población masculina -causa del tío Kuno- sólo por la vaga posibilidad de una cita; su padre, el atractivo y capaz guerrero que llegó desde las tierras lejanas de la China tras un duro entrenamiento de artes marciales. Ambos obligados a la promesa del matrimonio por el juramento forjado entre los patriarcas -de las únicas dos escuelas del combate libre- antes del nacimiento. Enfrentado duros y peligrosos enemigos, protegiendo el dojo, buscando la cura para la maldición de su padre, las "prometidas" extraoficiales, los pretendientes en masa, leyes amazonas, brujerías, hechizos, muñecas, joyas, islas, estanques encantados, semidioses, una boda interrumpida y demás. Todo, absolutamente todo, del tormentoso y nada común pasado de sus padres resultaba _oro puro_ para escribir historias. ¿Por qué su mamá tuvo que confiarle sus desventuras a ese par? El dúo comenzó con el retorcido pasatiempo en los años de preparatoria, imaginando cómo era o podría ser la relación amorosa de su joven madre y padre en determinadas circunstancias. ¡Iuuk! Y debido a la controversial reputación que se cargaban en el instituto, pues los escritos eran muy cotizados. Todo ello a escondidas de los susodichos. ¿Cómo es que sus propios amigos gustaban entretenerse con cuentos fantasiosos de hormonales jovencitas?, ¿qué no les bastaba con los improbables hechos? Aparentemente, no. La situación agarró impulso tras la súbita fama de sus progenitores, en los rincones del Japón, al conquistar varios torneos de artes marciales nacionales e internacionales y la innovación del Internet; aunado a la polémica condición de prometidos y el resto de los ingredientes antes mencionados… ¡Poom!, tienes sobrado material para un romance. ¡Hasta gente que sus padres no conocían escribían sobre ellos!, o eso fue lo que las tías le confesaron a su madre, cuando una de las más importantes editoriales independientes de Tokyo propuso publicar sus historias. Al final, se tuvieron que inventar nuevos protagonistas porque su madre estaba segura que, su padre, no soportaría percatarse que ningún "depravado" escribiera o leyera nada sobre su mujer. Sí, era fecha que el orgulloso guerrero Saotome no sabía nada de nada; resultaba un alivio que tampoco se interesara en leer sandeces románticas. Por otro lado, también fue una lástima, igual hubiesen podido disfrutar de una parte de las regalías, ¿no? Gracias al cielo que, según la tía Yuka, el furor por conocer la vida amorosa de los famosos artemarcialistas Saotome y Tendo se enfrió al retirarse del circuito profesional, sumado al normal paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, ella hubiese preferido no enterarse nunca de aquel desquicio. ¡Las tías eran unas retorcidas! Sabiamente decidió jamás, jamás, atreverse a buscar en Internet ninguna de las patrañas relatadas por extraños, sobre imaginarios sucesos entre sus progenitores. Pero... esa historia. ¡Agh! Esa estúpida historia que, estúpidamente, leyó por curiosidad al hurgar entre los papeles de la tía Sayuri, cuando estuvo de visita en la casa... ¡Era una perversión!, nunca sería la misma después de haber leído aquello. ¡Qué asco!, incluso insinuaba que su madre y padre variaban los juegos amatorios estando el viejo transformado en mujer. ¡En mujer!, ¡qué locura!

—¡Ja! —La burla, formada desde sus pensamientos, encontró salida a través del timbre sarcástico de su voz—. ¡Cómo si eso fuera…! —Y de pronto tuvo una epifanía—. ¿Posible?

La pelinegra ahogó un grito de horror, los parpados se extendieron más allá de su umbral de elasticidad y el estómago urgió en vaciarse.

No, no podría.

¿Sería por eso…?

Bajó, como alma que lleva el diablo, de su privilegiado lugar sobre el tejado, entró por la ventana -que daba al pasillo de la segunda planta- y entonces… el mundo se detuvo.

Justo frente a sus ojos, saliendo medio adormilado del recinto marital, su padre se ventilaba, descarado y medio desnudo, en su forma femenina. Muchas veces se cuestionó cuál era el fanatismo de su progenitor por amanecer transformada en la pelirroja si tanto decía detestar aquella condición. Después se duchaba, antes de comenzar las labores, y no volvía a ver a la mujer por el resto del día. A menos que le jugara alguna travesura o el abuelo Happosai regresara de sus viajes. Sin embargo, ahora… ahora entendía…

S-sus… sus padres… e-ellos…

—Buenos días Anko. —Saludó la pelirroja, bostezando a boca floja en el proceso, y con los pechos expuestos, por supuesto—. Has madrugado hoy —obvió, restregándose el rostro.

La heredera Saotome permaneció atónita, con la lengua muerta después de muchos años, sin nada irónico que arremeter contra su padre. A-acaso, acaso ellos… ¡No!, estaba exagerando. ¡Todo era culpa de los enfermizos relatos de las tías! ¡Ella no debió leer aquello!, ¡mierda!

Sí, estaba equivocada. Tenía que estarlo.

Recargó el chispeante ingenio matutino, para responderle a su padre con el usual sarcasmo, cuando…

—No despiertes a tu madre aún —señalo el viejo, cerrando la puerta tras él—, está muy cansada. —Y sonrió con suficiencia.

El tiempo se paralizó.

La Tierra entera interrumpió su eje rotatorio. Anko juró que las aves callaron su trino al momento que ella, en su entendimiento, confirmaba tan escandalosa verdad.

Silencio.

Vergüenza.

Asombro.

Pero, ¡¿qué rayos?!

Algo en su inocente mente se rompió en ese instante.

Carajo.

—¡Son unos degenerados! —gritó escandalizada, sus mejillas parecían incendiarse.

Salió por el ventanal con el mismo alboroto usado al entrar. ¡Maldita sea!, tenía tanto que pensar, tanto que asimilar. No era algo que una cría de catorce primaveras debiese conocer. ¡Por todos los cielos!

¡Mierda!, ¡mierda!, ¡mierda!

Y ahora, ¡¿cómo les vería las caras?!

¡Oh, dioses!

La pelinegra recorrió los tejados del barrio, sin ningún destino en particular. Sus ideas se habían atrofiado, el asombro continuaba erizándole la piel y su estómago comenzó a dolerle.

¡Infiernos!

—¡Estúpido padre!, ¡estúpida familia! ¡Estúpidos todos! —clamó fuera de sus cabales, alejándose en el horizonte.

Hoy regresaría tarde a casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Dejaré esto por aquí y me retiraré sigilosamente... O_O!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Ana Maria Vazquez Gomez:** ¡Gracias por perdonarme! La verdad a veces la inspiración es un tanto engañosa, y se va por otros caminos peligrosos jajajaja. Saludos, ten un buen día.

 **Carol FVargas:** Gracias por leer. Pobre Ranma, tener que enfrentarse a una mini versión de él, jujuju. Ya veremos qué más locuras enfrentará.

 **Megumitasama:** ¡Oye!, es muy buena tu idea. Lo tomaré en cuenta, lo prometo. Gracias por leer.

 **Haruri Saotome** **:** ¡Oh, pobre Ranma! En verdad que le tocó mala suerte con que su retoño también se pareciera a Nabiki. Su pongoq ue las aventuras nunca lo abandonaran, jejejeje.

 **Lily Tendo89** **:** Sí, Lily, habrá una especie de continuación con la travesura de Anko y Shampoo, pero más adelante. Gracias por seguir al pendiente.

 **SARITANIMELOVE** **:** ¡Ya sé!, pobre de Ranma. La desventuras siempre lo persiguen, lo bueno es que ay esta acostumbrado. Espero este también te guste.

 **Flepplop:** Gracias por seguir siempre las historias. Es un alivio saber que logré sacarte una sonrisa. Créeme que yo también reí cuando escribía esa parte. Pobre de nuestro Ranma, su hija es muy, muy tremenda, jujuju. Un gran agrazo para ti.

 **Adrit126:** ¡Qué bueno que te gustó!

 **Revontuli Amin:** Me honran mucho tus palabras, en verdad. Al publicar uno no piensa que podría convertirse en la favorita del alguien. Así que me emociona mucho. Gracias. ¡Me alegra saber qué te divertiste!

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	3. -Cariño-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Cariño-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Por qué nunca le dices algo lindo a papá? —preguntó azorada. Ella y su madre se encontraban disfrutando un momento de relajada compañía en el comedor.

— ¿Cómo? —Akane detuvo la taza de té a medio camino de su boca y parpadeó desubicada en dirección de la pelinegra.

—Sí, bueno... —Anko se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa—. In-incluso la tía Shampoo le dice cosas como "querido" o "cariño" al tío Mousse, aunque se escucha raro viniendo de ella —caviló—. Pero el tío se ve feliz, y yo nunca...

La primogénita Saotome interrumpió el dialogo, acobardándose un poco por abrir su gran boca. Tampoco deseaba detalles, sólo quería entender. Sabía que sus padres se amaban con locura, mas eso no le quitaba la curiosidad de saber por qué -sus progenitores- jamás se declaraban sandeces románticas, a los cuatro vientos, como la gente normal. Mejor dicho, como el resto de las personas que conocía. La palabra _normal_ , mucho tiempo atrás, se esfumó de su vida.

—Nunca he escuchado que le digas nada parecido —continuó, enfrentando los ojos de su madre—. Siempre lo llamas por su nombre. Y, bueno, cuando te enojas con él lo denominas con apelativos nada amorosos —comentó sonriendo de lado. Siempre le causaba gracia las diferentes caretas, de supremo terror, pinceladas en el rostro de su padre cuando su madre se dirigía a él con semejantes vituperios. Tanto ella como el estúpido viejo sabían que aquello significaba problemas. Muy, muy, feos problemas.

—Bueno... —La peliazul suspiró pesadamente, dejando caer lo hombros con rendición, y abandonó la taza de té en la mesa—. Es cosa de tu padre —aclaró desanimada, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Del viejo? —inquirió incrédula. Anko sabía, de primera mano, que lo que más adoraba su padre era recibir cariñosas atenciones de su esposa. Era un hombre demasiado mimado, en ocasiones, exageradamente empalagoso para su gusto. ¡Puagh!

—Sí —afirmó, masajeando su entrecejo.

— ¿Te lo ha prohibido? —preguntó con tinte molesto.

— ¡No!, claro que no —repuso alarmada—. Es sólo que...

— ¡Akane!, ¡ya llegué! —La voz de su padre retumbó sobre el apacible silencio.

—Supongo que tendrás que verlo —susurró Akane acongojada.

— ¿Eh?

—Akane, no había carne de cerdo, pero... —En instantes, Ranma emergió desde el corredor principal, abriendo la puerta que daba a la cocina.

— ¡Oh, _cariño_! —interrumpió— ¡Regresaste!, ¿quieres algo de té?

— ¿Disculpa? —cuestionó escéptico, quedando petrificado en el umbral del comedor. A Anko no le pasó desapercibido el espontáneo rictus que gobernó todo el cuerpo de su padre.

—Que si quieres té —repitió parsimoniosa—, _cariño._

Aquella palabra fue evocada, de los labios de su madre, en un matiz dulzón. Casi hipnótico. Extrañamente, las nervaduras sensoriales bajo su piel se pusieron alerta, erizando los vellos de sus brazos y nuca. Miró a su progenitor con detenimiento, parecía que a él también le sucedió lo mismo. Qué raro.

— ¡Oh, maldición, no! ¡No pienso caer en tu juego! —exclamó histérico. El azabache soltó los víveres dejando que se esparcieran por el suelo.

—Pero... _cariño_ , yo sólo...

— ¡Es un rotundo _no_ , Akane! Sea lo que sea que estés tramando. Yo soy un hombre fuerte, ¿sabes? —ratificó con suficiencia—. ¡Estás chiflada si crees que puedes engañarme!

—No sé de qué hablas, _cariño._

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Aquel reflejo pilomotor sin motivo aparente, como si corriera peligro. Un peligro que no lograba ubicar. Anko contemplaba intrigada el inusual reaccionar de sus sentidos.

— ¡Basta, bruja! —Su padre, oficialmente, había perdido la cordura. Atreverse a llamar así a su esposa era como si implorase el homicidio. La primogénita Saotome reanudó la atención hacia los adultos—. ¿Quién te has creído que soy?, ¿¡eh!? ¡Soy Ranma Saotome!, ¡campeón invicto!

— _Cariño_ , cálmate...

— ¡Suficiente! —gritó horrorizado. Si no fuera por ser quien era, Anko apostaría que ese hombre se desmayaría en cualquier instante—. ¡Me largo!

— ¿A dónde vas, _cariño_? —preguntó su madre sin mucho interés.

— ¡Yo qué sé!, ¡a matar a Ryoga! —contestó mordaz, dando la media vuelta.

—Pero... —insistió la peliazul.

Antes que ella o su madre lograran entender de qué iba la cosa, el estúpido viejo Saotome había desaparecido por el pasillo. El portazo que resonó segundos después, delataba el gran cabreo que el hombre se cargaba.

Anko quedó atónita, mirando sin parpadear el espacio vacío dejado por su padre. No entendía, no entendía nada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! —inquirió confusa.

—Lo ves _linda_ , por eso jamás llamo a tu padre con ningún apelativo de ese tipo.

— ¿ _Linda_? —Un descontrolado escalofrío recorrió la médula espinal de Anko tras escuchar a su madre tildarla de esa manera. Que recordara, es la primera vez que lo hacía. Y era tan... tan...

— ¿Ocurre algo, _linda_? —La pelinegra desorbitó lo ojos y giró el rostro para encarar a su progenitora. La mujer la observaba con templanza, ladeando un poco su cuello, parecía que la analizaba, que se adentraba en lo más profundo de su alma con promesas de amor infinitas. Haciendo que desearas someterte a ella por devoción. Su madre era tan bonita. Anko se sintió ofuscada y el corazón quería explotarle en el pecho. ¿Qué... qué estaba pasando?—. ¿Estás bien _linda_?, pareces asustada —demandó, con los iris avellana empapados de preocupación.

Peligro, todos sus sentidos clamaban peligro.

— ¡Yo estoy bien!, ¡ya déjame! ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes?! —Aquellas palabras brotaban de su boca de manera automática, como si algo la hubiese poseído y fuese incapaz de controlarse. No quería, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era necesario frente a la amenaza.

— _Linda_ , me estás asuntado...

— ¡Ahhh!, ¡ya cállate! —La pelinegra tapó sus oídos con aplomo—. ¡No pienso perder ante ti! —chilló trastornada.

— ¿A dónde vas, _linda_? —preguntó pasmada la peliazul, al ver que se alejaba.

— ¡Yo qué sé!, ¡a golpear a Ryuji! —respondió desquiciada. Necesitaba ponerse a salvo por el momento, aclarar las tórridas sensaciones que la embargaban. ¡¿Cómo es que su madre tenía semejante poder sobre su voluntad?!, ¡era ridículo! ¡Agh!

Sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado, Anko abandonó el comedor como perseguida por los esbirros del infierno. Ojalá su madre no le castigara por lo que dijo, pero no pudo detenerse. Tenía que defenderse, tenía qué pelear, no sería vencida. No, señor. Aunque seguía sin entender en qué, precisamente, debía salir victoriosa.

 **.**

 **.**

—La misma absurda manía de su padre —meditó Akane contemplando el jardín—. Pero, ¿qué demonios les pasa? Uno trata de ser amable y cordial, y recibe un torbellino de majaderías a cambio. Ridículos —musitó molesta, sorbiendo un poco de té.

No les montaría bronca por ello, ya estaba acostumbrada. Aunque eso no significaba que conociese la razón de semejante desviación. Quizá, sencillamente, no soportaban la gentileza.

—Par de idiotas —evocó, abstraída en sus cavilaciones—. Que los _toreen_ los Hibiki —concluyó despejando el enfado, poniéndose de pie.

La peliazul se había quedado completamente sola y debía de admitir que prefería los días en que, la casa, parecía no conocer el concepto de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, agradecía la oportunidad. Siempre sería bienvenido algo de paz para disfrutar de sí misma. ¡Oh!, por supuesto que sí. Y le sacaría provecho. Sería un día tranquilo después de todo, al menos para ella. Lástima por Ryoga y su hijo quienes tenían que pagar los irrisorios berrinches de sus dos grandes amores.

«Pobres almas en desgracias», pensó lastimera, enviándoles la buena fortuna a tan férreos peleadores.

—En fin, nada que no disfruten —mencionó, extendiendo los brazos y arqueando la espalda, estirándose cuan larga era—. Bien —habló para sí, palmeando sus manos—, a gozar.

Hoy tomaría un baño aromático. Claro que sí.

Se lo merecía.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y pues ya... no se me ocurre qué decir. Fue extraño lo sé. ¿Ustedes por qué creen que Ranma y Anko se comportan así?

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Sailordancer7:** Sé que les debo la continuación de Kizuato, va muy lenta, lo sé, pero va... que ya es ganancia, jejejeje. No pienses que lo abandonaré, ese fic es mi bebé. El primogénito, el heredero al dojo Tendo (¡Ah, no!, eso no) Gracias por darle la oportunidad a estos relatos y por estar al pendiente de las historias. Espero poder seguir leyéndote. Un gran saludo.

 **Akane-kun19** **:** Creo que el apellido Saotome siempre implica problemas, aunque uno se acostumbra a la adrenalina, jajaja.

 **ivarodsan:** ¡Holaaaaa!, qué alegría leerte. Anko a veces no mide los alcances de sus actos, y eso la hace peligrosa. Mejor dicho, la hace propensa a meterse en aprietos muy grandes, ya su padre también. Pero tiene buen corazón, ya verás. ¡Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado!. Esperemos que Anko supere pronto taaaan revoltosa noticia. Que tengas una hermosa semana. Saludos y abrazos inmensos.

 **Kris de Andromeda:** Creo que a pesar de las rivalidades y todo eso, cada personaje tiene la capacidad de entenderse o compaginar en algo gracias a que la gran mayoría conoce de artes marciales. Y pues se ayudan unos a otros, tal vez no de una manera muy altruista, cuando hay problemas. Así que creo que podrían ser buenos amigo una vez hayan madurado. Quizá estoy pudiendo demasiado, pero me gusta pensarlo. Supongo que con la edad uno se _deschabeta_ un poco y adoptan algunas manías de sus padres, y pues... El buen Ranma cayó en las redes de repetir los errores de su padre, pobre. La relaciónde Anko y el hijo de Ryoga tiene mucho jugo de donde sacar, jejeje. Espero explotarlo adecuadamente. Gracias por estar el pendiente de las historias. ¡Un enorme abrazo!

 **Llek BM** **:** Awwww, ¡gracias Lélek! me alegra mucho que te haya divertido. Y sí, ya no sé que sentir por el pobre de Ranma... mejor le echamos porras. Ojalá llegue a los cuarenta, jajajaja.

 **Ana Maria Vazquez Gomez:** Jajajaja, es que sólo se vive una vez... y pues... dos en uno... una ganga... :P

 **Carol FVargas:** La verdad... ¡es que yo quiero leer todos los fics de Yuka y Sayuri!, ¡los necesito! Jajajaja. Me alegra que te haya sacado una sonrisa. Un abrazo.

 **Megumitasama:** ¡Claro que me encanta tu idea! Se está cocinando, por cierto. Una gran abrazo, gracias por leer.

 **Haruri Saotome** **:** Supongo que algún día tenia que enterarse... :O

 **Lily Tendo89** **:** ¡Deja de jugar con mi mente! (se va a un rincón escribir desesperada) Es broma, tu sigue atormentándome, me encanta. ¿Cómo es que te surgen tantas ideas, mujer? Mis absolutos respeto. Es un deleite leerte siempre. Gracias.

 **SARITANIMELOVE** **:** Esperemos que no le genere repercuciones, jajajaja.

 **Diluanma:** Es una chica fuerte, lo superará... espero...

 **Adrit126:** Pobre Anko, lo sé. Supongo que con el tiempo tendrá que averiguarlo mejor, jajaja. Gracias por leer.

 **Revontuli Amin:** No os preocupeis, el chico tiene buena orientación. Es que debió aprenderlo para traer de vuelta a su padre a casa. Alguien tenía que ser el ubicado de la familia, jejejeje. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** ¡Claro!, puedes tomarlo de la manera que más te agrade. Gracias por leer.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	4. -Complicidad-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Complicidad-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Anko Saotome!, ¡¿qué estabas pensando?! —gritó furibunda. Akane llevaba poco más de media hora reprendiendo a su primogénita—. ¡¿Sabes las consecuencias que traerá esto?!, ¿siquiera lo imaginas? ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan imprudente?!

—Lo sien…

— ¡Cállate! —interrumpió—, ¡no te he permitido hablar!

La pelinegra se agazapó en su lugar, incapaz de enfrentar los ojos rabiosos de su madre. Oprimida y mansa. Era de las pocas veces que Ranma la contemplaba en un estado tan vulnerable. Y por supuesto, la única persona capaz de controlar a semejante ser indomable, era su mujer.

—Vas a atenerte a las consecuencias, ¿entiendes? —advirtió, cruzando los brazos—. Ni tu padre ni yo meteremos las manos por ti. Reza al cielo para que desistan demandarnos. Pero si quieren un pago por los daños, buscarás un trabajo de medio tiempo y cubrirás el arreglo con tu salario. Más un cuarenta porciento extra por cabezota.

—Está bie…

— ¡Silencio, niña! —Akane azotó la pared del cuarto de Anko con tanta fuerza que astilló la moldura. La pelinegra se estremeció en respuesta, luchando por contener las traicioneras lágrimas que comenzaban a cristalizar sus ojos ambarinos. Estaba verdaderamente aterrada y sinceramente él comenzaba a asustarse también—. Estarás castigada hasta que se me plazca indicarte lo contrario —sentenció—. Nada de salir con tus amigas, repararás las goteras de la casa y cualquier desperfecto que vaya encontrando. Cuidarás a los nietos de la señora Tamae hasta que terminen el preescolar. Ayudarás a tu tío Ono en los días feriados o cuando se encuentre saturado de trabajo. Apoyarás a la tía Shampoo a abrir el restaurante todas las mañanas, antes del colegio, por tiempo indefinido. Y sobre todo nada, pero nada, de ayudarle a tu padre con las clases sabatinas de los niños.

Anko ahogó un chillido y, con los ojos bien abiertos, encaró a su madre. Akane le había golpeado en su punto débil: las clases del dojo con los niños.

— ¡Pero, mamá! —Objetó, levantándose de la silla de su escritorio.

Lo que más encantaba a su hija era entrenar con los críos de nivel básico. A pesar de ser una chica salvaje e impredecible, solía comportarse con paciencia y templanza frente a sus pueriles alumnos. Desde que se ganó el derecho de tutelar a los mocosos, Anko jamás había fallado en ninguna clase. En ocasiones, incluso le pedía consejos o le consultaba tal o cual forma de atender los casos particulares. Amaba la enseñanza del arte, Ranma estaba seguro que sería una digna heredera y representante del dojo.

— ¿Pero? —Akane enarcó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, descruzando los brazos para posarlos en su cintura—. ¿Dijiste _pero_? —inquirió mordaz.

Anko irguió la espalda en posición firme como si hubiese sido corregida por un Mariscal de la milicia. Tragó duro y apretó los labios.

—Deberías agradecer que he sido magnánima —prosiguió la peliazul acercándose hacia su hija—, sabes que puede ponerse peor —concluyó con voz letal, enfrentando a la pelinegra a un palmo de distancia.

Ranma pudo notar que Anko temblaba. Joder, se alegraba por no estar en su lugar.

—Ahora —continuó—, ¿deseas agregar algo más?

La primogénita se limitó a agitar la cabeza en negación.

—Buena chica —aprobó al tiempo que le entregaba a la pelinegra una hoja y bolígrafo—. Escribirás una disculpa y vas a dársela al señor Fushikawa lo antes posible. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, madre.

—Bien. —Akane se giró sobre sus talones desviando la atención hasta él—. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

—Déjame solo con ella un momento, por favor —pidió figurando su mejor porte solemne. Sin embargo, internamente rogaba al cosmos que su mujer no redirigiera el enojo contra su persona.

Akane estrechó los ojos, mirándolo con suspicacia. Tratando de hurgar en sus intenciones, pareciera que sospechaba sobre algo. Tragó saliva. Aquella forma de mirarlo, siempre le provocaba ansiedad.

El silenció gobernó la habitación por eternos segundos. Tan mortífero e intimidante. Ni siquiera Anko se atrevía a romper la traicionera clama. Ranma, por su parte, escuchaba el golpeteo acelerado de su corazón mientras su esposa lo analizaba y sintió unas ganas inmensas de pedir clemencia, aunque no sabía por qué.

¡Oh, dioses! Esa mujer podía escarbarle el alma.

—Como quieras —respondió tajante, pasando de él. El ojiazul exhaló el aliento contenido, intentando calmar sus nervios. Relajó los hombros y apretó su pecho. Eso había estado muy cerca. Carajo.

— ¿Y? —preguntó curioso una vez Akane abandonó el recinto.

— Y, ¿qué? —espetó molesta, pero con la voz quebrada, limpiando disimuladamente las rebeldes lágrimas que osaban resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Bueno, tu madre me ha contado su versión —habló a la par que tomaba lugar sobre la cama—, quisiera escuchar la tuya.

—Tsk. —Anko cruzó los brazos sentándose de golpe en la silla.

La habitación quedo enmudecida una vez más, la pelinegra persistía en evadir su mirada.

—Entonces… —presionó.

—El cerdo del señor Fushikawa trató de tocarle el trasero a mamá —confesó con el entrecejo desfigurado de fastidio, sin atreverse a enfrentarlo.

— ¿Y lo logró? —cuestionó tensando la mandíbula. Imaginarse las manos de aquel depravado tocando cualquier área del cuerpo de su mujer le despertaba los instintos más animales.

Todos en el barrio sabían que ese imbécil miraba a Akane con deseos sucios. Y la muy marimacho ni enterada, siempre andaba de ahí para allá elogiándolo por lo bien que se comportaba con ella. Que si le regalaba un poco de anguila, que si le separaba el pescado más fresco, que si le hacía un considerable rebaje. ¡Que si esto!, ¡que si lo otro! ¡Argh! ¡Estúpida! Para colmo, cuando trataba de advertirle, lo tachaba de celoso, inmaduro y grosero; amenazándolo de paso con la promesa de la muerte si se enteraba que lo había aporreado u ofendido. ¡Idiota! La única cosa que lo contuvo de partirle la cara, fue el hecho que jamás intentó propasarse con su esposa. Sin embargo, ahora...

— ¿Disculpa? —Anko se giró para encararlo con el gesto desbordando indignación. Si las miradas pudiesen incinerar, él estuviera convertido en cenizas.

—Que si alcanzó a tocarla —enunció rechinando los dientes, el simple hecho de pronunciar aquello hacía que su sangre borboteara.

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?, ¡por supuesto que no! Antes que pudiera hacer nada, le mordí la mano y le reventé las pelotas —confesó altiva, luciendo esa sínica expresión tan distintiva de Nabiki.

—Oh… —Parpadeó un tanto sorprendido, le fue inevitable reír de satisfacción—. Debió dolerle.

—Pues claro, dudo que vuelva a engendrar hijos.

— ¿Le aclaraste a tu madre por qué lo hiciste? —indagó.

—Traté, pero cuando se enoja no suele escuchar razones. —Suspiró apesadumbrada, sobando inconscientemente la coronilla de su cabeza.

—Lo sé —concordó condescendiente, remembrando las tantas veces que Akane le propinaba una soberana paliza antes de escuchar cualesquier explicación.

—Sí —secundó resignada, desviando la atención hacia la ventana.

—Lo hiciste bien, mocosa. —Felicitó henchido de orgullo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas.

—Obviamente —aseguró petulante—. Siempre que tú no estés, yo protegeré a mamá. Eso fue lo que acordamos, ¿no? —Anko volvió a mirarlo, Ranma supo que buscaba la respuesta en sus ojos.

—Es verdad —puntualizó, enfrentando con igual candor su mirada ambarina. Reafirmándose mutuamente aquel pacto sagrado fraguado entre los dos.

—Mamá regularmente es muy crédula. No puedo creer que nunca se haya percatado de las miradas lascivas de ese hombre repugnante —bufó inflando los mofletes.

—Ella prefiere ver el lado bueno de las personas, Anko —explicó vencido. Ranma debía admitir que había sufrido más de un dolor de cabeza a causa de tan bondadosa cualidad. Mas era la que más amaba, por supuesto que sí. Si no fuera por eso, quizá mucho tiempo atrás lo hubiese botado de su vida.

—Pero no todas lo son. —A pesar de su corta edad, Anko era muy buena interpretando las intenciones de las personas, casi nunca fallaba en sus sospechas. Tal vez, el hecho también fuese obra de Nabiki. Y si lo fuera, se lo agradecía. Mierda. La pelinegra era una chiquilla que difícilmente te entregaba su confianza, si lo hacía, deberías considerarte un bastardo afortunado. Merecedor de su protección, tan honorable como su madre.

—Pero esa es su naturaleza, no creo que llegue a cambiar nunca —caviló dichoso.

—Tienes razón. Así es ella. Por eso siempre la cuidaremos, ¿verdad papá? No dejaremos que nada ni nadie lastime a mamá, ¿cierto? Nada la alejará de nosotros —declamó firme e intransigente, pero el azabache distinguió el ligero tinte de zozobra en sus palabras. Esa niña era más sobreprotectora con Akane que él mismo.

—Sobre mi cadáver, mocosa.

— _Nuestro_ —aclaró señalando su pecho—, yo también contribuyo a la causa.

—Sobre _nuestro_ cadáver, hija. —Sonrió.

El rostro de su primogénita se iluminó a plenitud, relevando aquella jodida sonrisa que lo engatusaba tanto como la de su mujer. Los ojos ambarinos figuraron cristalizarse un poco y el carmín del sonrojo colonizó sus mejillas. Tan dulce. Akane debería sentirse agradecida por semejante familia heroica, y bien parecida, que tenía. Joder que sí. Mas no se lo diría, claro que no. Apreciaba su vida, además tenía una tregua que negociar.

—Bien, supongo que me toca hacer mi parte. —Palmeó sus rodillas irguiéndose en el acto. Satisfecho de su interrogatorio, Ranma se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Qué parte? —preguntó confundida.

—Ya sabes, meter las manos al fuego por ti. Convenceré a tu madre para que no te castigue. Y puedes olvidarte de esa absurda disculpa, iré personalmente donde ese bastardo para que se arrodille a mis pies —siseó con malicia.

— ¡Ja!, eso es imposible. ¿Cómo, rayos, piensas enfrentarla? —inquirió ignorando su genial promesa de venganza. Al parecer, la pelinegra había escuchado sólo la parte que le convenía, igual que su madre. Pues bien, que quede claro que ella preguntó.

—Bueno… supongo que tengo mis métodos —habló con voz tersa, mostrando su mejor gesto pícaro, giñando el ojo para sellar la travesura.

— ¡Aghhh!, ¡qué asco! —Anko enrojeció hasta las orejas—. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Pervertido!

Ranma huyó de la habitación eludiendo la multitud de objetos lanzados por su hija, estaba resuelto a conseguirle la absolución después de aquella acción tan memorable. Por supuesto, antes de acudir con su esposa, iría a romper unos cuantos huesos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Por qué Anko y Ranma habrán hecho aquella promesa?

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Llek BM, SHOJORANKO** (Fue un verdadero deleite leerte, eres tan talentosa. Las gracias son para ti), **Ranma84, Carol FVargas,** **Ana Maria Vazquez Gomez** (¡Le atinaste!) **, nancyricoleon, Haruri Saotome, Flepplop, Revontuli Amin, Sailordancer7, Kris de Andromeda** (¡Absolutamente también le atinaste!) **, akane-kun19.** Disculpen las prisas, pero les agradezco infinitamente sus palabras y todo su apoyo, así como por los imperecederos _reviews_ de su parte. En serio me motivan bastante, y me sacan una sonrisa sincera. Se han convertido en una parte muy bonita de mi vida. Prometo comentarles apropiadamente en la siguiente historia. ¡Un gran abrazo a todas!

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	5. -Un día cualquiera-

_**Este relato contiene escenas con insinuaciones de tipo sexual. Se recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Un día cualquiera-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Maldición, Akane! —profirió en un gruñido gutural, sofocado por la blanquecina suavidad del cuello de su mujer, al tiempo que la estampaba en un golpe seco contra la pared del recibidor.

Sin usar mucha fuerza, Ranma rasgó la escuálida oposición de la tela aguamarina ceñida como segunda piel al cuerpo de Akane. Pese a estar en su tercera década de vida, las formas de Akane permanecían finas y exquisitas, como en sus años de primaveral juventud, en comparación a las de él que se habían embarnecido. Ahora era dos cabezas y pico más alto que ella y el triple de ancho. A veces tenía la sensación que si la abrazaba con fuerza desmedida la partiría en dos, mas no era el caso. Conocía la resistencia de su mujer en la cama. Con un demonio que lo hacía.

— ¡Animal! —chilló, arañando sus fuertes hombros. Ranma ahogó una risotada en la curva de la delicada clavícula, seguro que aquel apelativo dirigido a su persona era más por el daño irreparable hacia la ligera blusa, ya esparcida sobre el piso, que por sus modos para con ella.

Akane estaba enredada a su cintura en un tortuosos y sugestivo agarre de sus largas piernas, impidiéndole separar su dolorosa hinchazón de aquella zona privada que únicamente se abría para él. Gruñó desesperado cuando ella lo empujó impaciente hacia su calor.

—Eres una inconsciente —recriminó sin una pizca de enfado en aquel reclamo, más bien sonó a una promesa de deleites oscuros.

—Y-y t-tú un-una bestia estúpida. —Logró articular a trompicones mientras él saboreaba el inició de sus senos con lentitud, renuente a sucumbir a la abrasadora urgencia de ella. Deliberadamente postergaba la inminente liberación de sus senos, aún protegidos bajo el resguardo de las amenazantes fresitas de su sostén. ¡Infiernos! ¿Sabría ella como lo volvían loco sus particulares gustos en ropa intima? Después de todas las aventuras de alcoba que habían tenido a lo largo de su vida matrimonial, ella siempre parecía ataviarse en inocencia. Eran contadas las ocasiones que la contempló en algún conjunto sensual y provocador, y vaya que lo había disfrutado. Sin embargo, en la mayoría de los encuentros, Ranma descubría variopintas y risueñas indumentarias que rayaban en infantiles. Y, joder, que a él lo enloquecían.

Akane reclamó las atenciones de su boca hacia los sonrosados labios de ella, le estiró el inicio de la trenza haciéndole levantar la barbilla mientras ella se inclinaba a su encuentro. El azabache bufó desde lo más hondo de su pecho y de sus más profanas intenciones. Fue un beso lascivo y hambriento; la besó con pasión, degustándola y explorándola como si su sabor fuese el mismo elixir de vida, disfrutando de la sensación que hacía rugir su sangre. La peliazul atacó los embates de su lengua con ímpetu y determinación, dispuesta a entregar la misma devoción que exigía. Sus pequeñas manos lograron desabotonar la playera china, permitiéndole explorar la morena piel de su pecho y espalda en caricias cadenciosas y avariciosas, rasguñando el inicio bajo de su espalda hasta llegar a los omóplatos. Ranma le mordió el labio inferior en respuesta, amasando sus pechos con igual anhelo. Un torrente de calor lo atravesó cuando Akane prestó devota atención en acariciar sus tetillas. «¡Dioses!», exclamó Ranma para sus adentros. Estaba perdiendo la cordura. Si no se controlaba la tomaría ahí mismo, en la entrada de su casa. Como si sus manos tuviesen voluntad propia, aferró con bravío los glúteos de su esposa para acercarla, aún más, a su latente necesidad; restregándose en ella con acompasamientos sinuosos. Demostrándole la desbordada decadencia a la que lo arrastraba por el simple hecho de besarlo y tocarlo como lo hacía. Pese al impedimento de las ropas, Ranma sabía que Akane ya estaba preparada para recibirlo. Ella siempre se encontraba lista para él. Gimió de antelación. Jamás tendría suficiente de su mujer, el hambre era incluso más insaciable con los años.

Akane volvió a estirar sus negros cabellos, rompiendo la húmeda posesión de sus bocas, obligándolo a que la mirase. La visión resultó toda una beldad: su esposa ruborizada y agitada con los ojos ennegrecidos de ansias carnales, mientras sus labios se ofrendaban brillantes e hincados por el apasionado esmero de su hombre; aquello provocarían que cualquier fiero guerrero cayese de rodillas implorando piadosa liberación. Su orgullo se regodeó por saberse el único que llegaría a contemplarla con semejante expresión y el único que podría tocarla de formas tan íntimas. Aquel regocijó culminó en un doloroso estirón en su entrepierna, y Ranma apretó los dientes descargando un siseo febril.

—Cama —habló con voz sofocada, acercando la calidez de sus senos a la dureza de su torso. El ojiazul se estremeció—. Ahora.

Y el infierno se desató en sus entrañas.

Con un aullido de guerra, Ranma esclavizó nuevamente la pecaminosa boca de su mujer, resuelto a absorberle el alma. Utilizó toda su sabiduría y experiencia en las artes marciales para subir las escaleras, hacia el segundo piso, sin interrumpir las atenciones de sus labios. En algún momento del trayecto su camisa y playera interior quedaron desparramadas sobre los escalones gracias a las diestras maniobras de Akane. Ranma estaba endiosado de ella. Casi la deja caer en el último peldaño y la súbita refriega del sedoso vientre, entre la longitud de su apetito, por poco lo lleva al desquicio, y eso que aún conservaba los pantalones. Joder, iba a acabar antes de empezar.

El preámbulo de cómo llegaron a su situación actual no figuraba muy claro en sus remembranzas. Había sido una mañana muy atascada, sólo recordaba el bien conocido ardor de los celos apoderándose de sus venas, aunque no atinaba el por qué. Hubo gritos, reclamos y berrinches en plena calle por parte de ambos esposos, un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia gobernando los nervios de él y luego una cachetada a menester de ella. Ciertamente se combatían en una de sus explosivas _peleas pasionales. S_ in embargo, aquellas guerrillas campales ya no finalizaban con él surcando el firmamento de Japón. Gracias al cielo, no. Ahora incurrían en conclusiones más placenteras, aunque no por ello menos salvajes. Para cuando recobró algo de raciocinio ya la estaba devorado en la entrada principal de su hogar. No le importó cerciorare si había visitas o no. Sí las había, que se fueran al demonio. Se encontraba regido por un instinto primitivo de reclamar a su mujer cuanto antes. Y, carajo, que también quería ser reclamado por ella. La haría gritar hasta que todo el barrio estuviera enterado, sin margen de duda, de quien era el único hombre en derecho a tomar absolutamente todo el ser que era Akane. Ya estaba cansado de que intentaran flirtear con ella, en sus narices, a costa de la buena voluntad de su esposa y la férrea autoridad con la que detenía sus intenciones homicidas. Si no podía cometer asesinato, de buenas a primeras, por lo menos aplacaría sus ansias en acciones igualmente satisfactorias. Incluso mejores. Torturando a la causante de su desespero en desquite, y como extra dejaría unas cuantas evidencias que expusieran su posesión.

—Voy a encargarme de recordarles, a ti y a todos, quien es tu esposo —murmuró en tono bajo y amenazante al momento que acorralaba a Akane entre la cama y su imponente cuerpo, inmovilizándola por las costillas con el pesado agarre de sus muslos. Apretó con rudeza los cremosos senos que se le ofrecían desvergonzados, los cuales no recordaba haber liberado, y se humedeció los labios ante el preludio de saborear los montículos rosados ya despiertos para él. Como reafirmación de sus palabras, Ranma pellizcó y tironeó los sedosos pezones en un movimiento fugaz y coordinado. Akane gimió—. Y espero la misma retribución. —Sonrió malicioso, sabedor que aquella ordenanza era innecesaria pues la locura se reflejaba supremamente ardiente en los ojos de su mujer.

Cuando Akane el bajó las calzas de un tirón rápido e indómito, Ranma se abandonó a su naturaleza más primaria.

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido una comida deliciosa. La tía Akari cocinaba casi tan exquisito como la tía Kasumi, aunque su madre no lo hacía tan mal, su paladar tendía a regodearse con excesiva pleitesía a favor de la sazón distintiva de la mayor de las Tendo. Mas nunca se lo confesaría a su madre, obviamente no. Le agradaba su vida.

El idiota de Ryuji le había mencionado que el tío Ryoga y su esposa deseaban invitarla a comer después de clases, ella por supuesto aceptó encantada. Sin embargo, durante la salida el susodicho fue secuestrado, frente a sus narices, por el presidente de la clase de Ryuji para que hiciese los deberes que hoy le correspondían, vanagloriándose de paso por lograr atraparlo. Anko sabía que Ryuji se dejó hacer porque le agradaba su compañero, además según boca del imbécil le ayudaba con algunas tareas. Se podía decir que eran buenos amigos. El estúpido Hibiki era un año mayor que ella, pero siempre se las ingeniaba para importunarla en cualquier momento del día, hasta se escapaba para dormitar en el salón de ella en lugar de estar en su propia clase. Pero qué tarado. A ese punto los maestros se rindieron limitándose a ignora sus incordios. Incluso, cuando no tenía el bendecido fortunio de evitarlo, la acompañaba hasta su casa. Eso si su club de babosas seguidoras no lograba amordazarlo o raptarlo de alguna u otra forma para tratar de robarle un beso al terminar las clases. O antes, eso ya dependía de la estrategia en turno. En verdad que las niñas de hoy son muy descaradas. Anko suspiró frustrada ante las remembranzas.

Aquel desquicio del beso fue culpa de Xiao Yin, maldita arpía. Según los cotilleos, cuando Xiyin regresó de su año de entrenamiento en China, con la bisabuela de la tía Shampoo, declamó en la ceremonia de iniciación que sólo aquella que pudiera robar a Ryuji un beso sería digna de ser su novia. A menos que quisieran enfrentarla, en un duelo, por el amor de Hibiki. Aquello fue como abrir la caja de Pandora, y toda la población femenina se deshacía por ganarse los labios de Ryuji antes que batirse a golpes con Xiyin. Xiao Yin era una rival a tener en cuenta, la sucesora de la dinastía amazona después de su madre; entrenada por ella, su padre Mousse y la abuela Cologne, fungía como una meritoria adversaria para Anko. También era un año mayor que ella, pero debido a esa estancia en China se atrasó un periodo y terminaron en la misma clase. ¡Estúpida mala suerte! Gracias al cosmos, que ese fatídico día Anko no asistió a clases, inteligentemente sobornó a su padre para que pasaran todo el día jugando videojuegos en el centro comercial. Aunque eso no cambiaba su precaria situación actual. ¡Argh! ¡Maldita Xiyin! ¡Bruja resvalosa!

Le daba igual qué tipo de estratagema quisiese utilizar -la descerebrada- para reclamar a Hibiki en sus garras, de verdad que a ella no le importaba, mas no le perdonaba que a causa de ello Ryuji la arrastrase a aquella locura para salvarle el trasero, mejor dicho, los labios. Todo porque el muy idiota bajaba la guardia algunas veces y las astutas de sus acosadoras lograban atraparle el pescuezo; escudándose de paso con la premisa de que nunca podría golpear a una mujer. Por si no fuera poco, alguna que otra loca suicida, osaba amenazarla o gastarle una mala broma. Contaba con una considerable cantidad de enemigas, Xiao Yin aparte, y si se contenía era por su férrea resolución de no aprovecharse del más débil. Además, pagarla con el bastardo Hibiki resultaba más liberador que amedrentar a féminas hormonales de secundaria.

El cómo Ryuji logró involucrarla fue un insulto para ella, la más vil treta que pudo haberle hecho jamás. Miserable malnacido. Llegó a su salón -aprovechando la ausencia de Xiyin- hablando del honor, la valía y voluntad del guerrero, como quien pasea por su casa, vomitando frente a todo el grupo que sí quería ser reconocida cual digna representante del _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_ debería ser capaz de enfrentar y vencer cualquier peripecia que obstaculizara su camino de competente peleadora, así también aceptar, indiscriminadamente, los duelos que pudiesen poner en tela de juicio el honor de su apellido. Y que si no lo hacía sería una gallina miedosa, indigna de considerarse artemarcialista. Apeló a su orgullo, por su puesto, y ella cayó completita en la trampa. Antes de saber que artimaña se traía Hibiki entre manos, consintió afrontar cualesquier prueba que quisiese anteponerle, todo en nombre de la escuela Saotome. ¡Por mil demonios que se arrepentía! Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, había dado su palabra. ¡Carajo! Y ahí estaba ella, rescatándolo cual _princeso_ cada que el insufrible metía la pata. Además, la saña de Xiyin para con ella se estaba volviendo insoportable. Anko bufó. La vida de instituto era cruel y despiadada, aunque había hecho buenos amigos y, al igual que Ryuji, también tenía su club de seguidores. Seguidoras, incluso.

Afortunadamente, hoy no fue uno de esos días y todo transcurrió con calma. Xiyin se fugó temprano de clases, para hacer Dios sabe qué cosas, y las retrasadas acosadoras parecieron estar en tregua. Así pues, el presidente pudo "capturar" a Ryuji para obligarlo a cumplir con los deberes. Antes de desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo, idiota Hibiki le gritó que le esperaba para ir a su casa, pero la tripa de Anko gruñía desesperada de sólo imaginarse las delicias que la tía Akari hubiese cocinado y decidió que podía ir por su cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la invitada. Así entonces, pasó una linda tarde en casa del tío Ryoga. Anko sonrió inconscientemente mientras cruzaba el umbral de su casa. Sí, nada podía entorpecer la felicidad de su estómago y su apacible día.

— ¡Ya lleg...! —Anko interrumpió, en abrupto, el anuncio de su llegada. Lo primero que visualizaron sus ojos al correr la puerta principal fueron los jirones de tela color cían esparcidos en el recibidor. Extendió los párpados con sorpresa y sin perder tiempo se aproximó a inspeccionar la evidencia. Era la blusa que vistiera su madre en la mañana, o lo que quedaba de ella. Pareciera como... como si la hubiesen arrancado por la fuerza. Anko ahogó un chillido. ¡Mierda!

«¡Mamá!», gritó histérica en sus pensamientos ante la idea que hubiesen atacado a su madre dentro de su propia casa. Dio tres pasos apresurados hasta llegar al corredor, pero se detuvo al avizorar -por el rabillo del ojo- un bulto rojo tirado en las escaleras. Con extrema cautela se acercó al objetivo.

Resultó ser la playera de su padre, mas esta no estaba desgarrada, y su camisa interior -escalones más arriba- yacía arrugada, los grandes zapatos se desparramaban en cualquier ángulo y en el último escalón permanecía tirado lo que figuraba ser un sostén... ¡Un sostén!

Entonces cayó en cuenta.

Aquello significaba que... que sus padres estaban... qu-que ellos...

Los labios de Anko temblaron por la asquerosa, casi segura, suposición; las orejas comenzaron a arderle y su visión se tornó borrosa. No, tenía que ser otra cosa. Por favor, dioses, que fuera otra cosa. Un intento de asesinato, un asalto a mano armada, una posesión demoníaca. ¡Lo que sea! Menos la abominación que se estaba imaginando.

Un trastazo seco, un aullido gutural y un grito desgarrador confirmaron sus temores.

¡Por todas las deidades del _Shinto_!

La primogénita Saotome se estremeció en repugnancia. Se apretó la panza y con la otra mano retuvo una arcada, tragándose el sabor amargo de su bilis estomacal mezclada con el pescado tempura de la comida.

Suficiente.

— ¡A estas horas! —gritó rabiosa, aún petrificada al inicio de las escaleras— ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?! ¡Degenerados! ¡Iré a servicios infantiles para implorar porque les arrebaten la patria potestad! ¡No me volverán a ver nunca en la vida! ¡Cerdos!

De alguna manera, Anko reunió el seso suficiente para huir del recinto antes que su, ya perjudicada, salud mental se viese más afectada. ¡Por todo lo sagrado!, por qué sus padres tenían que ser tan... tan... ¿voraces? ¿Es que no conocían la decencia?, ¿qué no recordaban que tenían una hija que arribaba de la escuela? ¿Acaso no comprendían que estar consciente de aquello la empujaba a sufrir un severo, y probablemente irreparable, trauma? ¿Siquiera les importaba? ¡Pues, no! Les importaba un rábano partido por la mitad. Menos aún. ¡Les importaba absolutamente nada! Hasta pareciera que entre mayormente entendiera ella de qué iba la cosa, lo hacían más adrede. ¡Argh! ¡¿En qué estaban pensando?! ¡Maldición!

— ¡Pervertidos!, ¡asquerosos! —exclamó fuera de sus cabales, asustando a uno que otro inofensivo transeúnte. La fuerza de sus zancadas era tal que bien podía fisurar las placas tectónicas del Japón—. ¡Sinvergüenzas!

Una cosa era aprender aquello del acto íntimo de forma apropiada en la escuela o por murmuraciones entre sus alborotados compañeros de clase, pero otra muy distinta saber que pasaba en vivo y directo, en horario familiar, dentro de la propia casa. ¡Qué asco! ¡Debería ser ilegal que sus padres siquiera engendraran hijos! ¡Diantres! Anko espabiló, con vehemencia, los pensamientos sobre embarazos y esas cosas. Más le valía al viejo no dejar a su madre embarazada. No volvería a soportar aquel infierno, carajo que no, primero le reventaría las pelotas.

Sin tener muy bien establecida su ruta de huida, la pelinegra supo que llegó a su destino cuando visualizó en el horizonte al receptor favorito de su furia. Sonrió trastornada, incapaz de ver más allá de la desprevenida presa.

— ¡Ryuji-estúpido-Hibiki!

El bramido enloquecido descuartizó el sosiego del cálido y tranquilo atardecer, y en las pupilas del incauto hombrecillo que recién llegaba a su casa, falto de energía, se reflejó el terror más profundo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Algo me poseyó, ¡lo prometo! O_O!

No me decidía qué tan sugerente pudiese tomarse la primera escena, así que cambié el _Rating_ del Fic a **M** (no sé si aplique para el **MA** ) Sí hay alguien por aquí experta(o) en escribir de esos temas, les agradecería enormemente que me ayudaran a clarificarlo. Gracias de antemano.

Bueno, esta cosa extraña, surgió en mis horas de espera en la clínica. No tengo más que decir al respecto, supongo que el estrés me jugó una mala pasada. La salud de la progenitora PenBagu (osease mi madre) no ha sido muy óptima, aunado a otros asuntillos de la dura realidad adulta, me veré obligada a ser más irregular y esporádica en las actualizaciones. Los extrañaré con ansias.

Siento pena por Anko, pero es que es tan divertido meterla en aprietos, sólo espero que pueda crecer saludablemente en todos los sentidos y superar los traumas que le han provocados sus impulsivos padres. (Tuve un _d_ _éjà vu_ con esta aclaración, tal vez ya había escrito algo parecido en alguna otra nota)

Por cierto _Xiao Yin_ , por si no logré aclararlo debidamente, es la hija de Shampoo y Mousse. Mejor amiga y rival de Anko, espero más adelante poder seguir desarrollando su difícil relación. Como apodo "cariñoso" me gustó que Anko la llamase _Xiyin_ , aunque a la amazona no le guste. Tampoco quise ponerle los típicos nombres de Mei Ling, Xia Lin o denominantes parecidos. Y llamarla con algún nombre japonés igualmente no me convencía. Y pues ya, quedó este.

Es la primera vez que mi imaginación me permite escribir tal encuentro picante, por breve que haya sido, entre Ranma y Akane. Sé que no es un _lemmon_ a toda regla peeero mi mente no dio para cosas más atrevidas. Ojalá no haya levantado expectativas muy altas. Me disculpo si quedaron insatisfechos, pero no es mi fuerte. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que surgió esto. Supongo que son cosas que pueden pasar en _un día cualquiera_ , jijiji. Eeeen fin, que lo disfruten.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **SHOJORANKO, Revontuli Amin, Ranma84, Carol FVargas, Ana Maria Vazquez Gomez, nancyricoleon, Haruri Saotome, Flepplop, Sailordancer7, Kris de Andromeda, Caro, akane-kun19, SARITANIMELOVE, ivarodsan.** ¡Yo me muero sin ustedes!, ojalá las lea pronto.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	6. -Entre hombres-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Entre hombres-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Pues Akane es mejor! —Defendió el patriarca Saotome al tiempo que enjuagaba su espalda.

Ryoga se mofó en respuesta, enjabonándose el pecho con movimientos circulares.

— ¡En tus sueños, abuelo! Akari es la esposa ideal: tierna, amable, cariñosa...

— ¿Y eso qué? —interrumpió Mousse aventando la toalla sobre su hombro—. ¿No han visto a mi mujer? ¡Tiene un cuerpo de infarto y una delantera de envidia! —declamó orgulloso.

— ¡Los pechos de Akane son perfectos! —Ranma se giró para encarar al _hombre pato_ con el gesto fruncido.

— ¡¿Qué?! —inquirió despectivo—. ¿Esas inexistencias?

Ranma gruñó amenazante. Sin embargo, Mousse continuó con sus habladurías.

—Los senos de mi querida Shampoo rebosan plenitud y son hermosos. —El hombre sonrió con apetito.

—Ah, ¿sí? —intervino Ryoga vertiendo agua en su torso—. Pues el busto de mi amada Akari es terso, firme y del tamaño exacto para ser abarcados por las palmas de mis manos.

— ¡Akane ha crecido! —Excusó Ranma golpeando sus muslos—. Su figura es exquisita, su piel es terciopelo vibrante que se derrite en tu boca... ¡Y es jodidamente deliciosa! —gritó encabritado por los comentarios despreciativos hacia inexpugnable hermosura de su mujer.

— ¡La maestría con que mi Akari utiliza la boca pondría a cualquier hombre de rodillas! —intercedió el castaño en favor de exaltar las virtudes de su esposa.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué sabrás tú si no has probado el dulce néctar de los labios de mi hermosa Shampoo? —Ryoga dibujó un gesto de asco y Mousee se molestó—. ¡Ella es una diosa!

—Nunca sabrán lo que es el paraíso si no han bebido el delicioso elixir de la boca de Akane y la suavidad de sus labios —pitorreó el ojiazul alzándose en toda su longitud, mirando con superioridad a los gruñones hombres apostados a su lado. Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos.

Ryoga enarcó una ceja y Mousse rechinó los dientes.

—Pues la beso si quieres, ¡y te demostraré que te equivocas! —bramó el _hombre pato_ irguiéndose cual resorte.

Ranma bajó los brazos y se acercó imponente hacia Mousse.

— ¡¿Quieres besar a mi mujer, hijo de pu... ?!

— ¡Ni quien quiera probar a esa marimacho! —Cortó Mousse ante tal blasfemia. Él jamás gustaría probar a otra mujer que no fuese Shampoo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a no querer besarla?! —clamó horrorizado. Cualquier hombre con sanas apetencias carnales disfrutaría deleitarse con su mujer. Pero, obviamente, sólo él tenía tal derecho. Y hombre muerto era quien lo intentara—. ¡Akane es tentadora como el infierno!

— ¡Akari es más sexy! —Ryoga saltó del banquillo para imponer su verdad. Aquellos dos eran unos lerdos si no podían aceptar la suprema belleza de su esposa.

Ranma y Mousee se giraron para encararlo.

— ¡Shampoo es una beldad etérea!

— ¡Akane es una valquiria ardiente!

Chillaron a la par, cual aullido de guerra. Y en menos de un parpadeo, medio desnudos y peligrosamente iracundos, comenzaron una feroz pelea dentro del recinto.

 **.**

 **.**

Anko, Ryuji y Xiyin detuvieron su crucial y común enfrentamiento en abrupto. Cuando regresaban los tres juntos a casa siempre era con patadas de por medio, al menos entre Anko y Xiyin, Ryuji sólo intervenía cuando era necesario. Quedaron perplejos al avizorar a sus padres abandonar los baños públicos en la esquina del frente. Aquella imagen era tan penosa. Gimieron de indignación. Ciertamente sus respectivas familias estaban desquiciadas.

Akane estiraba la oreja de su marido como si desease arrancarla, mientras él imploraba clemencia. El estruendo de sus pasos al andar y las "floridas" recriminaciones hacia el azabache, daban fe del enorme cabreo que se cargaba, y la dolorosa paliza que le esperaba a Ranma al llegar a casa.

Akari torturaba la mejilla de su esposo con igual esmero. Y aunque su lenguaje no era tan variado como el de la peliazul, el tono de sus reclamos azotaban cual látigo hiriendo la carne. Ryoga chillaba como un crío asustadizo, tratando de verter la culpa hacia sus dos estúpidos amigos.

Shampoo, literalmente, arrastraba a su hombre por el suelo tomándolo a mitad de su largo cabello, dispuesta en dejarlo calvo. La evidencia de su letal enojo resaltaba por sus gritos en chino y la inconciencia de su esposo. La mujer ni siquiera esperó en llegar al hogar para aporrearlo.

Y aunque fuese bastante común que sus padres armaran escándalo en los baños públicos, de vez en vez, y sus mujeres tuviesen que ir a por ellos para detener los destrozos, lo más vergonzoso de esta ocasión era que los hombres andaban medio desnudos por la calle. Ranma cubría su parte delantera con una tinaja mientras intentaba ocultar su firme trasero con la mano libre, y Ryoga luchaba por amarrar la resbaladiza toalla en sus caderas. En cambio, Mousse, gracias al cielo, parecía tenerla bien puesta pese al arrastre.

«Seguro que se lo buscaron», pensaron en sincronía, contemplando la escena con hastío. Desviaron la atención hacia otro lado cuando la toalla de Mousse quedo regada por la calle, sin nadie que pudiese o quisiese arroparlo. Los tres se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

— ¡Maldición!, no quiero llegar a casa —refunfuñó Anko una vez pasado el bochorrno—. No deseo que nadie me vea entran en ese lugar después de los subnormales de mis padres. No hoy, por lo menos.

—Igual yo —concordaron Ryuji y Xiyin a la par.

— ¿Tregua?—sugirió la pelinegra mirando a su rival.

Xiao Yin suspiró.

—Está bien, ¿pero qué hacemos? —La heredera amazona alternó el peso de sus piernas y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Helado? —preguntó el castaño dirigiéndose a la primogénita Saotome. Sonrió al tiempo que el rostro de Anko brillaba de alegría. Sabía cuanto le gustaban los helados a esa _calabaza_.

— ¡Helado! —exclamó gustosa, parecía un infante.

Ryuji giró la cabeza en respuesta de Xiyin.

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Suena bien —habló indiferente.

—Andando entonces —instigó el muchacho.

Los tres jóvenes giraron sobre sus talones en dirección a la heladería junto al parque. Completamente resueltos a llegar muy, pero muy, tarde a casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** La progenitora Pen les agradece sus palabras, y yo también. Estoy supremamente agradecida y conmovida. Y pues ya, espero se rían un poco.

Agradecimientos totales y especiales a:

 **Llek BM:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, las cosas andan un poco mejor. Me alegra que esta vez me haya podido dar a entender porque la verdad estaba tan avergonzada mientras escribía que no supe si logré adaptar la idea del picante encuentro entre esos dos tórtolos. Pero si a ti te ha gustado me siento más que aliviada. Creo que con el carácter de Ranma y sus derechos y obligaciones como esposo lo pudiesen volver una poquito demasiado más posesivo con Akane que cuando eran prometidos. Lo sé, pobre Anko, pero es que su reacciones son tan divertidas. Confiemos en su fortaleza y la tozudez que tiene como herencia. Qureeme que después descubriremos que a Ruyji le gusta, o más bien le es necesario que Anko lo golpee de vez en vez (nada masoquista, sólo una estrategia) Un enorme abrazo para ti. Saludos. Espero disfrutes este pequeño relato.

 **SHOJORANKO:** ¡Acabo de ver el inbox! Te contesto apropiadamente cuando lea la actualización (inserte aquí grito de FanGirl) Espero que tu novio no se haya despertado, si fue así, invítalo a leer XD. Es broma, jejeje. Ya todo va un poco mejor. Gracias por tus palabras. Besos.

 **Revontuli Amin:** Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad las atesoro mucho. Las cosas van mejorando, todo a su ritmo supongo. Y pues ya iba siendo hora que Ranma y Akane practicaran otro tipo de reconciliaciones, jejeje. Me alegra que las historias te entretengan, es lindo tenerte siempre por estos rumbos. Fijate que tu teoría sobre si esta historia esta relacionada con la otra historia me pareció interesante, aunque no lo pensé así. Perooo oye que despertaste mis teorías conspirativas. Por lo pronto tómalas como la continuación de cualquier historia antes de que se casaran nuestros enamorados favoritos, jijijijiji. Espero este relato te haga reír un poco. Gracias de nuevo. Un abrazo.

 **Ranma84:** ¿Qué teorías tienes respecto a la promesa de Ranma y Anko? Por cierto Anko tiene 14 años, mientras que Ryuji y Xiyin tienen 15. Pero como Xiyin se fue un año a entrenar a China con la abuela Cologne, pues terminó en la misma clase que Anko.

 **Carol FVargas:** Gracias por tus palabras, ya todo va a alegra que la historia anterior de haya gustado. Gracias a ti por leer. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Sobre la promesa de Anko y Rnma se irá develando más adelante, aunque es un poco demasiado triste. Y sí, con los padre que tiene Anko no se puede esperar nada fácil para ella. Espero crezca bien la criatura, jajaja. Saludos.

 **Flepplop:** Supongo que Anko tiene la ventaja de ser muy cabezota e impulsiva, jajajaja. Espero este breve relato te guste.

 **Sailordancer7:** Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta esta alocada familia. Más adelante seguiremos viendo más de so celos de Ranma, por que ahora que es esposo de la mujer que ama seguramente se volvió muy posesivo. Es verdad, Anko es una mezcla entre Nabiki y su propio padre en versión mujer, osea es toda una pillína, jajajaja. Agradezco que sigas leyendo la historia. Espero que esta te guste también. Un gran saludo.

 **Kris de Andromeda:** Usted señorita definitivamente tiene un octavo sentido en lo que a historias se refiere, captas los detalles que yo creo que puedan pasar desapercibidos y tienes buen tino en tus suposiciones. Me alegra que te guste esta no tan común familia. Sobre la promesa que hicieron Ranma y Anko, es cierto que el motivo fue muy doloroso para ella y que se relaciona con la inquietud que expresas sobre que Anko no quiere volver a pasar lo mismo con un embarazo de Akane, y obviamente no habla de su propia gestación. Creo que ya te has dado una idea, y por eso Ranma y Akane sólo tiene una hija. (Lo siento me gusta el drama T_T) Gracias por tus invaluables palabras de apoyo, tienes mucha razón, uno no descansa hasta que te sacan de esos lugares. Espero tu papi siga bien con su salud. Mucha fortaleza para ti también. Gracias infinitas. Un abrazo y un beso de oso para ti.

 **Caro:** ¡Sí!, definitivamente Anko es Ranma versión mujer (o sea por naturaleza, porque Ranma también se transforma en mujer, jejeje. Tú entiendes) Y sí con las astucia de Nabiki. Vamos que Ranma nunca conocerá la paz, en lo que a su hija se refiere.

 **akane-kun19:** Tienes razón AKane ha tenido que cultivar su paciencia con los años. Más cuando su hija agarró los modos de su esposo y su hermana Nabiki. jejeje. Gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Y sí, yo también me quedé sorprendida de lo que terminé escribiendo en el capítulo anterior, perro bueno asó salió. Lamento sinceramente que hayas pasado por una situación así, si a mi me pasara terminaría en el psiquiátrico. ¡Sí!, exactamente estaba pensando en Kuno cuando escribía la loca idea de Xiyin, jajajaja. Saludos.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** No lo puedo evitar, estoy segura que nada puede ser normal dentro de la familia de Ranma y Akane. Ni de sus amigos. Es decir, entre locos nos entendemos, ¿no?

 **ivarodsan:** Holaaaa, me encanta siempre leer tus comentarios. Y sí, Akane siendo linda, dulce y educada podría derrocar imperios, pero a ella le basta con doblegar a su esposo e hija, jajaja. Sobre la promesa entre ellos, se develará poco a poco, pero es un tanto triste. Me encanta la idea que, a pesar que Anko siempre le juega malas bromas, Ranma tenga una relación tan íntima y cómplice con su hija. Siento que es algo él haría después de tantas desventuras en su vida. Sería un padre amoroso y protector. Que tengas una hermosa semana. Saludos.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	7. -Recuerdos escondidos1-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Recuerdos escondidos-**

 **||1||**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una mujer dichosa. Sí, claro que sí. Administraba un próspero negocio cuyas jugosas ganancias le permitían llevar una vida de estabilidad y escasas preocupaciones. Feliz madre de una chiquilla de ocho años, tan talentosa como ella en el arte de la guerra, y de una hermosura abrumadora; siendo su hija la materialización viviente del profundo amor que compartía con su marido. Incluso la bisabuela se regodeaba en orgullo ante tan buena descendencia. Por otro lado, tenía un esposo que la adoraba y complacía en todas sus exigencias, nunca nada le faltaba y la hacía sentirse los más preciado del mundo. Ella, en cambio, estaba más que encantada por recompensar tales atenciones y brindarle sus mimos. Sonrió satisfecha. Después de lo que habían hecho anoche, era un milagro que lograran levantarse de la cama.

Con la calma que le transmitía aquella tranquila mañana, decidió ordenar las mesas mientras su marido regresaba de recoger el encargo para el plato especial que ofrecerían hoy. Gracias a su natural talento en la cocina y el buen sentido en los negocios, predecía un notable incremento en los ingresos de ese día tan prometedor.

Oyó unos golpes en la puerta y detuvo su quehacer. Prefirió no responder pues aún faltaban unas dos horas antes de abrir el local, ni ninguno de los proveedores estaba agendado para ese día, así que la persona que seguramente era un comensal tendría que esperar como cualquier otro.

— ¿Shampoo?

«Akane», pensó sorprendida. Oh, vaya. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí tan temprano?

—Dame un minuto.

Antes que pudiera dejar lista la última mesa, se escuchó un portazo y Akane entró como una flecha.

—No tengo ni un minuto. —Girándose tan rápido que casi cae de bruces, Akane cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Se escabulló a la ventanilla de al lado y miró a hurtadillas—. Ni un solo minuto.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Akane la encaró luciendo una sonrisa pícara que iluminaba sus hermosos rasgos.

—Me escapé —confesó orgullosa.

— ¿De Ranma?

—Claro que de Ranma. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿De quién más si no? Ese hombre es peor que un carcelero.

Shampoo arrastró una silla y se dejó caer sin ganas, sabedora que aquella ocurrencia de Akane podría traerle problemas. Por fortuna, liarse en contrariedades le parecía soberanamente entretenido.

— ¿Deberías estar en algún otro lado? —habló en tono despreocupado, señalando el lugar junto a ella para que la peliazul se acomodara.

Akane encogió los hombros.

—Le oí decir que se aseguraría de tenerme en cama, envuelta entre algodones, durante los próximos seis meses —declaró frustrada, tomando asiento.

«¡Seis meses!» Miró a Akane con mayor detenimiento, sin ver más allá de una mujer menuda, con su eterno cabello corto y ojos color avellana. Por supuesto, a los tres meses, todavía no se notaba el embarazo.

— ¿Por el bebé?

—Sí. Y Ranma pretende mantenerme atada todo el embarazo.

—Se preocupa por ti Akane. Después de lo que pasaste con la pequeña Anko, es normal que esté alarmado.

—Me pone de los nervios —bufó fastidiada.

—Creo que es para lo único que sirven los esposos —aceptó, recordando las sandeces que se le ocurrían a su propio marido—. ¿Dónde está Anko? —preguntó verdaderamente curiosa, era muy extraño que Akane desatendiera a su hija.

—Su abuela la cuida. No quería causarle más problemas con las discusiones entre Ranma y yo.

Shampoo arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y a mi sí? —La amazona cruzó los brazos, dibujando en sus facciones un mohín de indignación.

—Sé que te encanta. —Akane se inclinó sobre los codos y descansó una mejilla en la palma de su mano. Le sonrió con complicidad.

—Es mejor que ver novelas —admitió devolviendo la sonrisa.

Por muy extraño que aún le pareciera, Akane y ella se habían vuelto buenas amigas. El cómo llegaron a ello no fue un camino cubierto de rosas, pero lograron superar sus asperezas. Por supuesto, no sin golpes y heridas graves de por medio. Además, hacer enojar a sus maridos era mucho más divertido si contabas con un compañero de travesuras. Al final, no existía casi nada que no se contasen.

—Pues más les vale que le pierdan el gusto.

La peliazul contuvo el aliento y giró el cuello. Shampoo se limitó a inclinarse un poco para mirar tras la postura de Akane. Ranma estaba en la entrada del restaurante, dominando la estancia con su tamaño y personalidad.

—Pensé que te habías ido. —Akane enderezó los hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

—Y tú no estas donde te dejé.

Al parecer, Mousse no era el único que jugaba al "no te muevas de aquí" cuando su mujer estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, en el caso de Ranma, era bastante comprensible.

El azabache entró al recito y, al igual que sucedía con su esposo, el lugar pareció empequeñecerse.

—Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en la cama. —Caminó hacia ellas con zancadas cortas y lentas, como tanteando el terreno para lanzar el ataque.

—Perderé la cabeza si hago eso. —Se mantuvo terca, aparentemente enajenada de la letal amenaza que, en estos momentos, era su marido.

Ranma frunció el ceño y aceleró el paso, sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Maliciosa intensidad. Shampoo reconoció aquella peligrosa señal como quien la ha experimentando en repetidas ocasiones, y de un salto se interpuso entre el depredador y su presa.

—Apártate, Shampoo —gruñó el ojiazul al verse impedido en su avance.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Aquella pregunta carecía de importancia para ella, sólo la escupió para ganar tiempo y pensar una estrategia. Conocía muy bien la respuesta: Ranma estaba decidido a hacer su voluntad, incluso contra los deseos de su esposa. No es que fuera a forzarla de una manera violenta ni nada parecido, mínimo la amarraría de pies y brazos y se la echaría al hombro. Llevándola hasta el lugar que él consideraba seguro bajo su atenta vigilancia y control. Pero, si Akane acudió a ella en busca de ayuda, pues ayuda recibiría.

—Llevarme a mi mujer, por supuesto.

—Está más que claro que no quiere estar contigo. —La forma en que Ranma apretó la mandíbula y siseó por lo bajo tras sus palabras, le crispó los cabellos de la nuca—. Por ahora. —Shampoo decidió que picar el cabreo del azabache no ayudaría mucho. Aunque…

Ranma se irguió en toda su altura, más de metro ochenta, como si eso bastase para intimidarla. Posó las manos en sus caderas dejando caer la mayor parte de su peso en la pierna derecha, chasqueó la lengua y dijo:

—Me importa un carajo lo que ella quiera. Es una tozuda que descuida su salud.

—Ella se ve bastante bien. —La amazona alineó su espalda como si se hubiese tragado un palo, puso los brazos en jarra y alzó la barbilla. Un claro mensaje que no se dejaría apabullar por el bien conservado e imponente físico de Saotome.

—Tú no sabes nada —rezongó arrastrando las palabras.

—Ranma… —La advertencia de Akane no fue más que un susurro tímido. La regularmente indómita señora Saotome actuaba de una manera muy mansa aquella mañana. Quizá, el sobrellevar las molestias matinales asociadas al embarazo y enfrentar a su marido en un duelo de voluntades cada dos por tres, acabaran por agotarla severamente aquel día.

—Esta mañana te encontrabas mal. —El azabache inclinó el torso hacia la derecha para ver a su mujer por sobre el hombro de Shampoo. La larga trenza de Ranama quedó meciéndose en el aire.

—Ahora estoy mejor.

—Podrías volver a estar mal.

—No si como algo, y Shampoo me hará un té.

Ranma enderezó la postura y miró a Shampoo con aprensión.

—No puede cuidarte mejor que yo.

— ¿Quieres apostar? —Bueno, caramba, le gustaba hacer enojar a ese hombre tan posesivo. Si fuera por él, Akane estaría en una burbuja de cristal impenetrable y esterilizada.

—Shampoo… —Escuchó a la peliazul moverse inquieta a sus espaldas.

—Quiero que estés en casa, Akane. Yo puedo mimarte —habló meloso. Ranma regresó los ojos a su esposa.

—Estaré bien con Shampoo. —La peliazul no sonaba tan segura tras la "dulce" insistencia de su hombre. Shampoo se imaginó que la abofeteaba.

—¿Podrías dejar de esconderte tras ella? Quiero hablar a solas, por favor —declamó con extraña docilidad, relajando el tono de su voz, mas la tensión en su porte permaneció reacia.

— ¿Sin trampas? —inquirió con sarnosa intención. Saotome era un lerdo si creía que no podía leer a través de sus intenciones. Con lo enojado que estaba, lo menos que haría sería charlar. No de forma bilateral. Terminaría engatusando a Akane de alguna forma o sencillamente se la echaría a cuestas.

Ranma volvió a prestarle atención, arrugando la nariz y enseñando los dientes en respuesta. La amazona le sonrió con cinismo de regreso, cruzando los brazos bajo su pecho .

Shampoo había plantado la duda en su mujer y él lo sabía.

El «no» de Akane vibró como un murmullo demasiado inseguro y temeroso que hizo a Ranma perder la compostura. Escuchar a la peliazul tan vulnerable generalmente aumentaba sus ansias sobreprotectoras. Además, que Akane dudase de él, siempre le hería un poco el corazón.

— ¡Maldita sea, Shampoo arpía!, ¡apártate de mi esposa!

— ¡¿Estás insultando a mi mujer?!

Desde su espalda, unas largas cadenas se enredaron en el cuello de Ranma. Justo a tiempo, Mousse había llegado con la anguila fresca.

— ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, animal! —aulló el ojiazul intentando aflojar el agarre.

— ¡Shampoo es mi asunto y acabas de llamarla arpía! —Mousse giró la muñeca y tensó el estiramiento de las cadenas, Ranma tropezó hacia atrás.

El «Oh, cielos» de Akane quedó socavado con el «Hijo de perra», de Ranma. Shampoo simplemente bufó rodando los ojos.

Su tranquila mañana se estaba yendo al carajo.

—Cariño, puedes encargarte de él. —La amazona tomó su cintura y con la mano libre señaló al azabache, haciendo un ademán despectivo al vapulear su dedo acusador.

—No tenías que pedirlo, amor mío —murmuró rechinando los dientes.

— ¡Como si pudieras hacerme nada! —El grito gutural de Ranma revelaba su mortal necesidad de liberar la frustración. Su mujer le había rechazado y estaba lastimado en algo más delicado que su orgullo. Aunado a la preocupación por el embarazo de Akane… Bueno, el hombre era dinamita.

Mousse arrojó la anguila hacia Shampoo, quien atrapó el paquete en un movimiento rápido y elegante de su brazo izquierdo. Akane permaneció resguardada tras ella aunque no por eso despreocupada. Y en instantes, metros interminables de cadena apresaron el fornido cuerpo de Ranma. Con un fuerte estirón, Mousse despejó el local de las presencias masculinas. Seguramente se entretendrían peleando por horas, mejor para ellas.

La amazona giró en dirección de Akane.

—Siento el alboroto. —La peliazul se estiró sobre la silla quedando su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo, con el rostro mirando hacia el techo. Sus brazos caían lánguidos a los costados.

Shampoo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a sus disculpas y al berrinche del testarudo ojiazul.

—Es demasiado tarde para eso. Pero si ya estoy hasta el cuello, por lo menos interpretaré bien mi papel.

Shampoo se lo debía a Akane. Hace años, cuando estaba embarazada de Xiao Yin, Mousse se comportaba exageradamente posesivo y sobreprotector, como nunca jamás en su vida, tanto como lo estaba Ranma ahora. Cansada de pelear y discutir, Shampoo optó por escabullirse de los atentos cuidados de su esposo. Fue la peliazul quien le dio asilo por dos semanas. Y Ranma tuvo que batirse en un duelo diario con su esposo hasta que calmase su temperamento y excesivo nerviosismo.

— ¿Crees que se maten? —preguntó la peliazul ladeándose para verla.

—No tenemos tanta suerte.

Akane sonrió.

—Gracias.

—De nada Tendo.

—Saotome —reprochó fingiendo molestia.

—Me gusta meterme contigo. —Shampoo caminó hacia la cocina moviendo sus sinuosas curvas, se detuvo en el umbral para mirar a Akane de soslayo—. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Lo vomité todo —confesó apretándose la tripa.

—Puedo encargarme de eso, ¿quieres comer algo en particular?

—No estoy segura que pueda retenerlo. —La peliazul formó un tierno puchero, sobando su estómago en caricias circulares—. Con Anko jamás pasé por algo como esto —informó absorta en los movimientos de su mano.

El primer embarazo de Akane trascurrió sin contratiempos, era Ranma quien en cambio sufría los malestares, hasta el doloroso día que el cuerpo de la peliazul por poco aborta a la niña. La mocosa era una peleadora. Anko entró a este mundo luchando y seguro que saldría de la misma manera.

Shampoo arqueó una ceja, tomándose aquello como un reto. Ella también estuvo _encinta_ hace tiempo, y con un demonio que sabía como afrontar esos pesares.

— ¿Tarta manzana? —inquirió a sabiendas que su ofrecimiento no sería rechazado.

— ¡Mi favorita! —exclamó contenta. De un brinco la peliazul llegó a su lado.

«Perfecto», pensó triunfal. Primero el cebo y luego ese horrible pero efectivo té para asentar el estómago y controlar las náuseas. Dos pájaros de un tiro. Ranma se tragaría sus palabras, le entregaría una esposa perfectamente aliviada. Por su orgullo de amazona y mujer que sí. Ese hombre no volvería a poner en duda su capacidad, y de paso ayudaba a una buena amiga. Y hablando de amigas...

—Por cierto, tengo una nueva estrategia que compartirte. Pondrás a Ranma muy, pero muy feliz y completamente dócil en tus manos —declaró traviesa, mirando a la peliazul de forma sugerente.

La sonrisa de Akane se estiró hasta sus orejas al entender sus intenciones.

—Eso suena prometedor.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ya saben que me gusta el drama... Y bueno, el pasado doloroso -y la estrecha relación forjada con sus amigos- de nuestra querida pareja se irá revelando en cortas historias que muestran las vivencias de todo lo que tuvieron que afrontar hasta llegar al tiempo actual donde Anko tiene catorce años, como esta pequeña escena. Donde podemos ver la buena amistad que llevan Shampoo y Akane, y las complicidades que comparten de sus respectivos matrimonios. Podrán distinguir las escenas del pasado porque tendrán el título de: _recuerdos escondidos._

Como se habrán dado cuenta, no es una historia de peles épicas o embrujos, enemigos, maldiciones y esas cosas. Sino más bien sobre las circunstancias que suceden en la vida, las relaciones con los amigos más cercanos, la familia y el matrimonio; dramáticas, dolorosas, confortantes o divertidas. Espero que no se aburran.

Agradecimientos totales y especiales a:

 **Llek BM:** ¡Hola, Lélek! ¿Verdad que esos tres juntos son un peligro? Y bueno, como ya no hay enemigos que afrontar, supongo que tenían que encontrar algo en lo qué entretenerse cuando no están con sus esposas, aparte del trabajo y esas cosas de adultos, jejejeje. Me alegra que te hayas reído con ellos. Siento que es una situación así podría pasar en e mundo de Rumiko, con lo poco convencional que son sus personajes. Y sí, el orgullo de Ranma llega a tal punto de querer ubicar a su esposa por sobre todas las demás mujeres y que el resto de la gente lo acepten como verdad universal. Aunque bueno, todos sabemos que para Ranma, Akane está sobre las demás mujeres. Pero una cosa es andarlo imponiendo a capa y espada para luego explotar de celos. ¡Ah!, tan contradictorio nuestro muchacho. Gracias por todo tu apoyo y buenos deseos. Lo atesoro mucho, créeme. Me siento afortunada de tenerte entre mis lectoras. Un gran abrazo y mis mejores deseos para tus días. Cuídate.

 **Revontuli Amin:** Es una deleite que te haya hecho reír. Como le dije a **Kris** , para qué anda Ranma alborotando gente sobre su esposa para luego quejarse, así no se puede. No, no. Tu comentario sobre el trasero de Mousse me sacó una carcajada, ya vaya que tienes razón en eso. Con la esposa que se carga, pues antes lo dejó vivo. No tienes nada que agradecer, es un verdadero placer responder sus comentarios, pues me considero muy afortunada que se tomen un momento de dejarme su opinión y más que eso que me regalen su tiempo para leerme. Es una suerte de milagro entenderos con este hermoso hobby de la escritura. He encontrado mis almas gemelas, como patricio a su esponja, jejejeje. Un enorme abrazo para ti.

 **bustamantekyla:** ¿Verdad que no? Pero, ¡hey! nos mantienen entretenidas. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **Belldandi17:** Hola, Bell. Es un honor tenerte en la historia, ojalá pueda leerte más seguido. Gracias por tu apoyo a la progenitora Pen, ya anda mejorando. Un paso a la vez, supongo, je. Espero te sigan gustando los relatos, gracias de nuevo por leer. Un saludos.

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Andy, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que ya estas aquí y disfrutes de la lectura. Me alegro que Anko te haya caído bien, es toda una loquilla. Quizá a algunos se les haga un poco pesada por tal falta de respeto hacia su padre y abuelo, pero vamos que Ranma era también así. Aunque igual Genma tenía algo de culpa, jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios y tomarte el tiempo de leer. Que tengas una hermoso día.

 **Ranma84:** ¡Ah!, no se cómo responder tu comentario sin hacer _spoiler_ , sólo diré que tienes la mitad de la razón. Oh, sí. Yo que los muchachos no regresaba en unos días, hasta que se pararan los cotilleos de aquella escena tan deprimente, jajajaja. Y los hombres, bueno... cada uno ve a su mujer con ojos de amor, no tienen cabeza para aceptar otra verdad que no sea la que tienen en casa, jijiji. Gracias por seguir en estos rumbos. Un fuerte abrazo. Saludos.

 **Luna Akane:** ¡Luna!, es maravilloso tenerte en este espacio. Gracias por dejar tu comentario y regalarme tu tiempo para leer las historias. Me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido. Ranma y Akane siempre han sido muy apasionados, sus respectivos temperamentos nos dicen todo, ahora imagínate que lo lleven a los menesteres de la vida marital, bueno... ¡Uffff! ¡Dinamita pura!, jajajaja. Es una alivio que te gustara Anko a pesar de ser tan irreverente. Espero seguir teniendo tu compañía por aquí. Un enorme abrazo. Saludos.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Me gusta mantener un poco de esa rivalidad entre esos tres locos como si todavía fuesen adolescentes inconscientes. Le da un poco de chisma a la vida adulta. Y si lo vemos desde el universo de Rumiko, bueno... ninguno de los adultos de la serie era completamente cuerdo o convecnional, ajajajaja. Me alegro que te haya hecho reír. Gracias pro siempre leerme. Un gran saludo.

 **Kris de Andromeda:** Tienes mucha razón la mayor paz que podemos tener es que nuestros seres queridos estén bien de salud o cualquiera de sus circunstancias. Ya sé, ese Ranma quiere tanto a su esposa que desea que todos vean lo maravillosa que es, pero luego se anda quejando porque la miran con ojos hambrientos. Pues así no se puede deveras, jajajajaja. Nuevamente le atinaste con la relación entre Ryuji y Anako, aunque esta última ni enterada, ¡y tan sólo por leer unas palabrillas! Yo si creo profundamente que tienes alma de detective. Pongo las manos al fuego por ello. Gracias por estar al pendiente de la señora Pen, aprecio mucho tu apoyo. Un super-mega-archirrequeterrecontra-abrazo de oso. Que tengas una hermosa semana.

 **Caro:** Jajajajaja, yo digo que cualquiera de estos hombres regañados por sus esposas pareciera que fuesen sus hijos traviesos. Gracias por tu permanencia, lo aprecio mucho. Saludos.

 **akane-kun19:** Ya sabes que con lo competitivos que son nadie aceptaba quedarse atrás en lo que a esposas se refiere, jajajaja. Son unos loquillos. Espero te guste este capítulo. Gracias por continuar leyendo las historias. Besos.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	8. -La mujer de su vida-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-La mujer de su vida-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ella lo vio en sus ojos, desde aquel primer momento.

Comprendió entonces que todo cambiaría, que a pesar de las incansables promesas de amor, ya nada sería igual.

Akane lo sabía, entendía perfectamente la realidad de su situación.

Había "perdido".

Fue relegada de su lugar privilegiado, quedando dignificada en un honorable segundo puesto.

Pero no le importaba.

No le importaba porque ella también cambió de la misma forma, y por nada del mundo deseaba volver a lo que _fue_.

Y aunque su esposo no parecía percatarse de esa ínfima transmutación, ella lo veía.

En su mirada, en sus sonrisas, en sus suspiros y enojos.

Lo veía.

Catorce años atrás, Akane dejó de ser la mujer de su vida.

Ranma tenía ahora un nuevo amor.

Él la amaba con locura, eso era un hecho, su marido se lo demostraba cada día hasta el cansancio. Sin embargo, su devoción ya no era sólo para ella.

Todo el amor que Ranma albergaba en su corazón, se dividió una mañana cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con los pequeños destellos ambarinos que lo miraron por primera vez. Así, en un instante, su amor se dividió. No para restarse, no. Sino para multiplicarse... para potenciarse, expandirse y refirmarse.

Y aunque no lo declarara en palabras, Akane sabía que ahora existía una persona por sobre la cual Ranma daría su vida antes que por ella. Y aquello la hacía la mujer más dichosa del universo; ella tampoco dudaría en hacer lo mismo si la situación lo ameritase. Afortunadamente, desde hacía años, las cosas por el barrio figuraban tranquilas. Es más, el único sinsentido de los alrededores era precisamente su familia y sus locos amigos, por supuesto, pero eso ya es parte de otro tema.

A fin de cuentas, Akane se sentía tranquila. El saber que el tesoro más preciado que compartía con su esposo estaría, recelosamente, protegido por su mano o la de él, sin dudas o titubeos, la llenaba de impermutable paz. De alguna u otra forma, a pesar de los golpes de la vida, las peleas y decepciones, habían logrado permanecer victoriosos en la difícil prueba de ser padres. Y el sacrificio lo merecía, claro que sí.

Aunque, particularmente, a veces se sentía celosa de esa casi imperceptible complicidad que su marido e hija compartían fuera de ella. Y contradictoriamente, al mismo tiempo, le encantaba.

Quizá porque le causaba gracia las mil y una tretas que su vivaz retoño y poco disimulado esposo intentaban fraguar para que sus conjuntas travesuras pasaran desapercibidas ante sus ojos, o tal vez porque Ranma lucía mucho más feliz y realizado cuando confabula en equipo con su primogénita. Probablemente ambos.

Pero entendía, entendía que existían secretillos entre padre e hija en los que no debía intervenir. Así como también había confidencias entre ella y Anko que Ranma no conocía.

Era una armonía separada y unificada a la vez. Porque a pesar de la divergencia, sólo existía un único y verdadero amor para ella y su marido. El cual estaba por sobre su eterno pacto de amarse como amantes y por el que morirían, aunque eso significara separarse.

Sí, Akane ya no era el amor de la vida de Ranama. No enteramente. Había alguien más.

Su hija.

Pero a veces, justo como ahora, parecían enemigos jurados. Y a ella se le agotaba la paciencia.

– ¡Pero, Akane!, ¡ella empezó! —gritó iracundo, desde el flanco derecho de su esposa.

La peliazul se había interpuesto entre la pelea de esos dos cabezas duras por pura necesidad. A saber por qué comenzaron la riña y sinceramente, a estas horas, no le importaba. Tras treinta minutos de explicaciones, Akane seguía sin poder definir el hilo del problema.

Comenzaba a enojarse.

— ¡El viejo tiene la culpa! —espetó molesta la pelinegra, desde el flanco izquierdo de su madre.

— ¡Cállate, mocosa! ¡Me debes respeto!

— ¡Yo no veo ningún hombre respetable por aquí!

— ¡Ven acá para arreglarte esa boca! —Ranma arremangó su camisa, liberando los antebrazos y preparando sus puños.

Anko se posicionó para el ataque.

— ¡Estoy más que lista, anciano estúpido!

Ambos contrincantes acercaron sus pasos, y a Akane le tembló el ojo derecho.

— ¡Suficiente! —exclamó agotada de templanza, extendiendo los brazos para separar a los inmaduros oponentes—, ¡a sus habitaciones! ¡Ahora! —ordenó terminante.

— ¡Pero, mamá!

— ¡Pero, Akane!

—Les prometo que si siguen con esta tontería... —La peliazul respiró hondo y giró en dirección de la chiquilla—. ¡Tú no entrenarás a los niños nuevos! —Acto seguido, cambió la atención hacia su esposo y lo señaló acusadoramente—. ¡Y tú no volverás a dormir en nuestra habitación! ¡Nunca!

— ¡Pero...! —objetaron a la par.

— ¿Pero?... —interrumpió incrédula, alzando una ceja desdeñosa— ¿Escuché un _pero_ , por segunda vez? —Akane utilizó aquel siniestro tono de voz y adoptó aquella intimidante postura, perfeccionada con los años, que le ayudaba a controlar el salvaje temperamento de sus personas más queridas, en un dos por tres. Su serenidad estaba hecha jirones, y sólo quería largarse a descansar.

¿Es que era mucho pedir una noche, una mísera noche donde Ranma y Anko dejasen de pelear antes de dormir? Aparentemente, lo era.

Hubo un breve silencio donde las aguerridas posturas de los infantiles Saotome parecieron tambalearse. Se miraron el uno al otro, conocedores de las posibles consecuencias de atreverse a contradecirla estando seriamente cabreada y desvelada, e inteligentemente dimitieron de sus actos rebeldes.

Padre e hija tragaron saliva y negaron vehementemente, con el giro de sus cabezas en fiel sincronía, las intenciones de seguir incomodándola con sus escándalos. Irguieron la espalda y admitieron la derrota, deseándole _buenas noches_ de paso.

Se habían rendido, finalmente, no sin murmurar hostilidades, el uno contra el otro, mientras se marchaban.

Así entonces, Akane los observó caminar a regañadientes hacia sus respectivos aposentos. Era casi la media noche, y a primera hora de la mañana comenzaban las clases de verano en el dojo, periodo en el cual la población de alumnos aumentaba en un porcentaje considerable.

¡¿Es que a quién se le ocurre iniciar una disputa, tan entrada la noche, justo antes de un día tan importante?!

Sólo al testarudo de su esposo y su hiperactiva hija, claro. ¡Argh!

¡Maldición!, ahora se le había espabilado el sueño a ella. Y aún le carcomían las ansias por destrozar algo, a su marido de preferencia, pero debía contenerse. Necesitaba a Ranma bien íntegro para las clases de autodefensa con las señoras mayores. Le costó mucho convencerlo que las adiestrara en el arte, pues el hombre sólo sabía quejarse de que le agarraban el trasero, y no le regalaría ninguna excusa para zafarse de su compromiso. No, señor. Ingresos eran ingresos.

Akane se sintió, de pronto, soberanamente frustrada, sobregirada de codicia asesina. Tal vez, más por los nervios de esperar a que el día de mañana marchase bien que por tener que socavar una guerrilla campal en su casa, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Carajo.

Entonces, tuvo una epifanía. Una idea muy buena. Ideal, diría ella.

Quizá, ya iba siendo hora de cobrarle, a cierta amazona, las travesuras que le enseñaba a hacer a su hija.

Sí.

Akane sonrió maliciosa.

La señora Saotome, había elegido a su presa.

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que ahora será el turno de Ranma y Anko de controlar a Akane, jejejeje. En serio que tenía planeado que este relato fuera más poético, más "llegador"... pero mi mente me traicionó y a medio escribir el giro de los acontecimientos cambió radicalmente. Aún así, me gustó, me mata de risa el imaginar a Ranma discutir con su retoño. Ya saben: _discutir, por todo pelear, una extraña manera de amar..._

Para los que esperan y esperan... y esperan... y siguen esperando la continuación de _Kizuato o koete_ , tengan por seguro que estoy en ello. Poco a poco, paso a paso. La trama se empieza a complicar un poco, demasiado, y no quiero dejar cabos sueltos tanto en la redacción como en los diálogos, quiero que las cosas queden claras, puntuales y bien fundamentadas. Es una historia laaaarga, y a veces por tantas letras se tiende a "desfocalizar" el objetivo primigenio de la historia, y los autores terminamos más perdidos que Ryoga, jajajaja. Bueno, al menos es mi caso. Pero no abandonaré nunca, así tarde años, porque esa historia es mi bebé. La primera que escribí y que me hizo conocerlos. Aún así, pido una disculpa por la tardanza, espero lo puedan entender. De igual manera, he podido leer sus comentarios en esta historia y se los agradezco bastante, les responderé apropiadamente en la siguiente actualización. Pero muchas, muchas gracias por sus palabras. No lo ignoro, ni nada parecido, pero quiero esperar el tiempo adecuado para darles sus respectivas menciones.

Agradecimientos totales y especiales a:

 **Llek BM** , **Revontuli Amin** , **Kris de Andromeda** , **Belldandi17** , **Shojoranko** , **Megumitasama** , caro, **SARITANIMELOVE** , **Ranma84** , **akane-kun19** , **GabyCo** , **SARITANIMELOVEayan recordado** , por apoyarme por todas y cada una de las redes sociales donde expongo el resto de mi trabajo. En serio que una simple mortal nunca se imagina que algo así pueda pasarle, jajajaja. Me hacen sentir importante. Así que, mientras dure y hasta siempre, atesoraré cada una de sus palabras y mensajes. Deseo que a pesar de las circunstancias de sus vidas privadas, pueda llegar a ser y sentirse felices, independientemente de lo que _felicidad_ signifique para ustedes. Por lo pronto, ustedes son parte de esas alegrías. Gracias... y así. 'Perdón! me pongo cursi. Por cierto, la progenitora Pen, ya está mejor. Les agradezco que también la hayan recordado en sus mensajes, en serio. Gracias.

Gracias también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	9. -Demonios-

_**Este relato contiene escenas de tipo sexual. Se recomienda discreción.**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Demonios-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Como cualquier hombre que ha atravesado etapas difíciles y desesperadas en su vida, Ranma tenía demonios.

Ciertamente, eran una familia feliz. Disfrutaban agradecidos sus días pacíficos, sin mayor peligro que las travesuras de su inquieta hija o las regulares amenazas de la abuela Nodoka para cobrar seppuku. Pero a veces, en las noches, el pasado volvía a atormentarlo. Cuando los lejanos recuerdos decidían resurgir inmisericordiosos como crueles pesadillas castigadoras, las emociones de su marido naufragaban torvas, ansiosas, intranquilas.

Su cordura era seducida por las ásperas garras de la demencia, y pasaba las tardes en muda melancolía. Silencioso, abstraído. Sin brindarle mayor atención que fugaces miradas para comprobar la permanencia a su lado, como si temiese que ella fuera a desaparecer en un parpadeo. Como si aún dudase de la veracidad de la hermosa vida que habían construido juntos, como si creyese que todo aquello era una retorcida broma del destino esperando para arrebatárselo y regodearse en su dolor. Como si la felicidad fuera a desvanecerse con un suave soplo del viento, demasiado frágil e inestable para poder aferrarse a ella.

Y aunque se resistía a liberar sus demonios con el desahogo de su voz o el diálogo mutuo, Akane compartía su dolor, entendía sus miedos, sufría su tristeza. Porque era durante las noches, justo cuando le atacaba el desespero, que ella lo contemplaba vulnerable, sangrado de heridas, indefenso del alma, apuñalado en su corazón.

Habían pasado por tantas cosas en su vida juntos, tantas pruebas y tormentas, miedos y angustias, que en variadas necesidades el clamor del llanto reprimido se retorcía por desbordarse. Y lo hacía, en la intimidad de sus aposentos, con la luna como eterna protectora de esas lágrimas dolosas que como hombre se negaba a mostrar bajo el calor del sol. Sólo ella, su amante esposa, y la fiel gobernadora de la noche conocían al ser fracturado escondido tras la imponente careta de padre protector e idóneo esposo.

Era con ellas que intentaba subsanar su desolación; esa herida mortal que jamás cicatriza -oculta y profunda-, por mucho amor que profeses o mucho amor que recibas. Esa herida que no puede ser alcanzada por nadie más salvo tu propio ser menesteroso de salvación, por efímera que sea. Esa herida que permanece abierta, a perpetuidad, en tus más secretas tristezas y sangra morosa durante tus momentos de repentina fragilidad.

Y cuando la fragilidad lo alcanzaba, él la buscaba.

Bajo la cómplice oscuridad, con impaciencia, la buscaba.

Buscaba su cuerpo, sus caricias, su sabor; absorbía su olor y provocaba su respuesta cual náufrago urgido de hambre y sed.

A veces la tomaba con fuerza, salvaje y necesitado, hasta alcanzar la liberación que acallase las torturadoras voces en su cabeza, para después implorar clemencia por imponer su placer antes que el de ella. Como si aquel acto primario fuese un ultraje a su persona, como si ella no hubiese tenido elección mas que entregarse a sus apetencias. Y, por supuesto, era otra manera de autocastigarse por sucumbir a su imperfecta humanidad. Porque Ranma era humano, aunque él mismo lo olvidase. Sin embargo, ella siempre elegía. Claro que sí, lo elegía a él. En cualquiera de sus caretas. Inclusive, su mismo cuerpo parecía percibir las hambrientas intenciones de su marido, sin mayor pista que su masculina compañía, y como leal adepto de su maestro, siempre estaba listo. Ansioso que le enseñase y le mostrase el seductor mundo de sus caricias, e incluso que lo castigase.

Otras ocasiones, justo como ahora, Ranma la devoraba con caprichosa y lenta lascividad. Le dictaba salto y seña de lo que quería hiciera a su cuerpo o lo que deseaba hacerle a ella. Dispuesto a colmarla de placeres carnales que siempre terminaban estrujándoles el alama, como si el mañana fuese a separarlos.

Una y otra vez, gradual y cadenciosa...

Y otra más, hasta la tardía saciedad.

Porque Ranma jamás quedaba satisfecho con una sola acometida, al menos no de ella. Necesitaba reafirmarla suya hasta lograr asimilar la presente realidad en la que vivían. La realidad donde se pertenecían, en la que eran marido y mujer. Donde tenían una familia... en la que eran felices.

—Tómame con tu boca —le ordenó con la voz enronquecida.

Ranma se posicionó sobre ella arrastrando su virilidad por el suave estómago y los senos aún más suaves, hasta dejar el miembro suspendido debajo de su barbilla. La mirada de Akane voló hacia él antes de cumplir la enmienda delicadamente, y Ranma se movió la medida justa para que su pene le diera un golpecito en los labios. Él se quedó quieto mientras el aliento de ella le soplaba la sensible cabeza con jadeos abrazadores, tratando de recuperar la cordura. Era tan erótico, tenerlo allí, pidiendo por ella con calma desesperada.

Una gota de líquido seminal se escabullo fuera del control de Ranma esparciéndose por los carnosos labios de ella. Hambrienta, la lengua de Akane salió lentamente para tocarlo, recolectar su esencia y luego retirarse. Por otro lado, tras contemplar su osadía, el miembro de Ranma se sacudió, y goteó otra vez cuando las mejillas y los labios de ella se movieron alrededor de su semilla, saboreándola. Cegada por su propia necesidad y el deseo de él, Akane levantó las manos para tocar la longitud de su virilidad, casi socavando las hilachas que quedaban del autocontrol de Ranma, con caricias cortas y delicadas. Era un absurdo de la naturaleza que algo tan duro y potente fuse suave y aterciopelado al tacto. Y le gustaba.

Los dedos de Akane robaron la gota siguiente de semen y se lo llevaron a la boca, el gemido del azabache hizo erupción desde los pies. Él se derrumbó sobre sus codos, casi aplastándola.

— ¿Te gusta, Akane? —le preguntó jadeante, su pecho subía y bajaba con la potencia embravecida de un toro; Akane sabía que peleaba contra la necesidad de correrse con cada fibra de su ser—. ¿Te gusta mi sabor?

Era una pregunta retórica porque, tras tantos años de matrimonio, amos sabían que le encantaba.

Akane tragó el resto del semen; el sabor salado se diluyó en su saliva hasta convertirse en un recuerdo solamente, pero su pene, ese falo enorme, todavía estaba frente a sus labios, cargado hasta el tope. Listo para darle lo que deseaba. Arriba de ella, el cuerpo de Ranma se arqueó, rígido por la tensión y el deseo de tener la boca de ella. Akane también quería. Deseaba regalarle el alivio temporal a aquel dolor que ella era incapaz de sanar por tantas veces le entregara su cuerpo, pero que podía adormilar por tantas veces se corriera en ella.

Akane abrió la boca y arqueó el cuello para capturar la gruesa cabeza con los labios, estirando su cavidad para adaptarse al grosor de él. Su masculinidad la llenó hasta el punto en que le comenzó a doler la quijada, pero permaneció en su afán echando un vistazo a la expresión de su esposo mientras él aumentaba con firmeza la profundidad y la potencia de sus embates.

— ¡Maldición, Akane! —gruñó exitado.

Ranma la observaba.

La miraba mientras ella lo devoraba, y disfrutaba tanto la imagen como la sensación. El saberlo le provocó explosiones de urgencia en el vientre. Abrió la mandíbula un poco más y movió la cabeza para tomarlo con mayor profundidad.

Ranma retiró el pene de su boca, para después frotarlo sobre los labios de ella; una sonrisa complacida le arrugó el rabillo de los ojos mientras Akane le lamía y mordisqueaba la cabeza engrosada.

— ¿Te gusta tenerme dentro de tu boca? —Su voz se entrecortó en el medio de la pregunta, por lo que Akane supo que Ranma estaba perdiendo la buena cordura. La peliazul le chupó la carne que estaba justo debajo de la cabeza hinchada. Él cerró los ojos un instante. Cuando los abrió, quemaron los de ella con el deseo que lo invadía.

—Contéstame —exigió con infantil impaciencia. Como era de esperarse, oculto tras la ordenanza, Akane entendió que le pedía permiso para tomarla, así como ella lo tomaría a él.

—Sí —contestó lujuriosa, con la confirmación de su respuesta saliendo líquida de entre sus muslos, que aún seguían llenos de su semen tras el primer encuentro.

—Entonces trágame, Akane. Trágame por completo.

Le reclamó la boca como un salvaje, haciendo jirones la calma y autocontrol. Cuando ella se habría alejado para respirar, él la acercó con más fuerza, metiéndosela más profundamente, empujando sus límites.

Más fuerte, más rápido, más hondo, le metió el miembro hasta chocarse con la parte posterior de la garganta. Akane tragó y la cabeza del pene se abrió camino y luego se retiró tan rápido que ella no pudo respirar. Entonces, volvió y no tuvo clemencia cuando se lo metió más profundo que antes.

—Tómalo. —La alentó—. Cada pulgada que puedas, _cariño_.

Y Akane se entregó a él. Ranma presionó más allá de su garganta, y siguió avanzando.

Una y otra vez. Más fuerte... más.

— ¡Akane! ¡Akane! —El bramido de placer retumbó en la habitación mientras el pene expulsaba su contenido. La peliazul tragó varias veces clavando la vista en la de él, mientras Ranma se retorcía e insultaba arriba de ella: indefenso y vulnerable, con el clímax robándole sus fuerzas y la consciencia de sus actos.

Él sabía que ella veía adentro de su alma.

Ranma se retiró antes de dejarla sin aire y su miembro, que todavía chorreaba, le esparció su semilla por la lengua. Ella la juntó en su boca al mismo tiempo que respiró profundo dos veces. Él tenía gusto a sal y misterio. A vida y esperanza. Ella tragó su semilla, su fuerza. Las rodillas del azabache titubearon, liberó le pene de sus labios y se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, derrumbándose lánguido encima de ella.

Akane notó entonces las lágrimas de su esposo esparciéndose cálidas en su piel, Ranma ocultaba el llanto entre la cavidad de sus senos. La abrazó de la cintura con fuerza desmedida, como querido convertirlos en un solo cuerpo.

—Nunca me dejes —susurró con la voz rota—, nunca me dejes... no puedes morir sin mí. No puedes, Akane. ¿Me escuchas?, no te lo permito... —El último decreto de su marido murió constreñido por el hipo del sollozo refrenado.

Ranma comenzó a estremecerse, pero en esta ocasión no era por causa de un orgasmo. Tras aquellas palabras, la peliazul tuvo conocimiento de qué "demonios" habían decidido turbar la paz de su esposo aquella noche de lluvia.

—Estoy aquí, _cariño_. Ya todo ha pasado... todo ha pasado —Akane lo acunó en su pecho, permitiendo que desahogara sus lágrimas a libertad.

—No te atrevas... no te atrevas a dejarme —reprochó con la mente perdida entre las remembranzas y el presente—. Aún nos queda Anko, ¿recuerdas? Aún tenemos a nuestra hija. —El temblor de Ranma intensificó sus espasmos.

Y el corazón de Akane se estrujó en sus adentros al recordar el día en que decidió abandonarse a la oscuridad por la muerte su hijo _nonato_ , tras seis meses de gestación; cuando despertó del coma, cuando logró escabullirse de la muerte por tercera vez. Cuando Ranma la rescató de sus propios demonios.

—No te vayas, no te vayas... —El abrazo de Ranma apremió su agarre, pero lejos de sentir molestias por la falta de aire y el crujir de su espalaba, Akane se aferró a él con igual anhelo.

—Te tengo, _cariño_. No te soltaré... te tengo —susurró conciliadora, acariciándole el pelo con la ternura que sólo él conocía de ella. Con la adoración que sólo dos amantes podían brindarse el uno al otro.

Ranma llenó sus pulmones con una larga inspiración, exhalando el aire en un último gimoteo pesaroso. Y de un momento a otro pareció calmarse, el pesado cuerpo perdió su rigidez y la presión de su abrazo se evaporó en un parpadeo. El ojiazul volvió a dormir. Akane quedó echada de espaldas con su marido a cuestas, sin muchas ganas de usar lo que quedaba de sus energías para liberarse de la corporal prisión de Ranma, pero sí tentada a perderse en el mundo onírico de los sueños al igual que él. Y aunque decidió que ya era tiempo de dormir, sabía que el menester le duraría poco, al menos esa noche, pues aquella precisa batalla era la que más insoldable había marcado a Ranma. Y él necesitaba un ancla, un motivo para librar las adversidades, porque él también era humano; entonces ella estaría lista siempre que él lo necesitase, en guardia y dispuesta a luchar contra sus demonios, así como él pelaba contra los de ella. Codo con codo, espalda contra espalda.

Con el juramento renovado en su corazón, la peliazul cerró los ojos, abandonando su lucidez en el basto mundo de las quimeras, cansada y llena de Ranma.

Sí, pelearían, juntos.

En menos de lo que hubiese pronosticado, su esposo regreso de la inconsciencia para menguar sus tormentos y saciarse de ella. Con un largo y húmedo lengüetazo en sus hinchados labios externos, Akane supo que era el turno de ella para ser devorada.

Otra vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** De no ser por una novela que leí hace unas semanas, no me hubiera atrevido a escribir esto, de hecho la escena que aquí les presento está basada en un capítulo del libro. Ya saben que yo no tengo vena para este tipo de escenarios, jejeje. Pero le echo ganas. Por cierto, a historia es interesante y logras enamorarte de los personajes, recomendable para despejar la mente un poco.

Muy aparte de eso, esté capítulo también está inspirado en algo muy personal, hace dos semanas se me adelantó el sobrino _Pen_ por el camino de la vida. Y un día, de la nada, decidió partir antes de cumplir sus tres añitos. Es difícil entenderlo, pero esas cosas pasan, y te atormentan de maneras muy profundas. Les mando gran fortaleza a los que han pasado por eso.

Eeeen fin, basta de dramas, que la historia ya tiene mucho... o lo tendrá, más adelante. Je.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 ** **Shojoranko** , Llek BM**, **Revontuli Amin** , **Kris de Andromeda** , **Haruri Saotome** , **Megumitasama** , **SARITANIMELOVE** , **Ranma84** , **akane-kun19** , **GabyCo** , **Lily Tendo89.** Son las 4:00 am. por acá, y mi cerebro sólo procesa la necesidad de dormir. Les debo sus respectivas contestaciones, tengo tanto que decirles. ¡Gracias!

Un agradecimiento también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	10. -A segunda vista-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-A segunda vista-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿En serio no te lo había contado? —preguntó su padre en tono sorprendido, irguiéndose de la relajada posición que exhibía segundos antes -extendido sobre su espalda con los brazos tras la nuca, contemplando los matices del cielo-.

Anko y el azabache mataban el tiempo sobre el tejado mientras su madre alistaba la cena. Era una de esas extrañas veces donde no tenían apetencias para estar en guerra constante, muy aparte de ser amenazados por Akane para que guardasen la compostura o los dejaría con la tripa vacía. Además, ese día la naturaleza les regalaba un atardecer muy hermoso, merecedor de ser contemplado en toda su magnificencia y con todos los sentidos.

Anko se enderezó, imitando a su padre.

—No, bueno... creo que tampoco te lo había preguntado antes —murmuró pensativa.

—Ya...

La heredera Saotome podía presumir que conocía de cabo a rabo las variopintas aventuras entre sus padres, ellos no le ocultaban nada -hasta donde sabía-. Es más, aquellas historias fueron sus cuentos para dormir durante la infancia. Pero aquel dato, esa anécdota de cómo su padre se supo enamorado de su madre, se le había escapado todos estos años. Quizá porque el hecho de que sus progenitores estuvieran juntos se veía tan natural que parecía que venían amándose desde otras vidas y que ellos, sencillamente, nacieron queriéndose mucho antes de encontrarse. Y tal vez, así fuera. Uno nunca sabe, no había manera de refutar aquella teoría.

—Ya sabes, siempre he dado por sentando que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Son demasiado mimosos para concluir otra cosa. —Anko no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado tras recordar alguna que otra situación vergonzosa en la que había sorprendido a sus padres o donde ellos mismos se habían expuesto. Caray.

Ranma, por su parte, sonrió con suficiencia. Al parecer, orgulloso y satisfecho porque quedase entendido, frente al mundo, la profunda pertenencia que compartía con su mujer.

De acuerdo a lo que Anko sabía, durante la turbulenta adolescencia de sus padres, estos se vieron obstaculizados por infinidad de malos entendidos y personas entrometidas, junto con la tozudez de ellos mismos, teniendo que pasar por duras pruebas para lograr declararse sus sentimientos.

Tanto tiempo perdido.

Y, a estas alturas de la vida, el hombre no estaba para medias tintas. A donde fuere que saliera con su madre, de una u otra manera, siempre dejaba en claro que su esposa le pertenecía, y él a ella. Potenciado por el hecho que su madre era muy bonita e inevitablemente atraía cierto tipo de miradas, nada inocentes, hacia su persona. El viejo era un bobo receloso y posesivo, pero Anko se sentía agradecida y enorgullecida del tipo de esposo que era con su madre. También del padre que era con ella a pesar de todo.

—Bueno... lo he pensado durante años —caviló el ojiazul, sobándose la barbilla—, y creo que fue a segunda vista... ¡Sí!, así fue —declaró con total seguridad, golpeando su palma izquierda con el puño derecho.

— ¿A segunda vista? — inquirió curiosa y expectante, ansiosa por escuchar la, seguramente, excitante aventura escondida tras aquellas palabras.

—Sí, ya sabes, después de la primera. —Obvió. Ranma la miró presumiendo una sonrisa zumbona en su rostro.

Anko parpadeó desorientada por la respuesta para luego bufar con hastío al percatarse de la burla. Ella había sido sinceramente seria respecto a la pregunta, ¡y el viejo se lo tomaba a broma! ¡Qué odioso! ¡Argh! Para colmo, si iniciaba una disputa, terminaría sin cenar es noche, y tras un largo día defendiendo a Ryuji de las locas admiradoras y pelear sin reservas contra Xiyin, el cuerpo le estaba exigiendo su merecida recarga de energías. Carajo.

—Suficiente —gruñó por lo bajo, apretando los puños en un descomunal intento por no partirle la cara a su padre. Anko sintió el familiar palpitar de una vena hinchada bajo su sien—. ¡Me largo! —sentenció antes que se le esfumara la paciencia, haciendo intento de levantarse.

El estúpido viejo tenía el particular súper poder de destrozarle los cabales en menos de un nanosegundo, muy a parte de esa irritante costumbre de hacerse el tonto sólo para molestarla. La mitad de todas sus peleas eran a causa de esa odiosa manía suya.

— ¡Oye! —Ranma interrumpió la retirada sujetándola por el antebrazo—. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente o no?

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —contestó zafando su brazo—, ¡pero déjate de tonterías, papá!

— ¡Pero estoy siendo serio!

— ¡Oh!, ¡sólo escúpelo! —exigió irritada, sentándose nuevamente sobre sus nalgas.

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

Tras un letal duelo de miradas, donde ambos sopesaban la voluntad del otro y el punto de quiebre de sus corduras, los obstinados Saotome accedieron a la tregua, una vez más, por el bien de sus estómagos. Batirse en duelo con la tripa vacía no sería muy satisfactorio, eso era seguro.

Fue el ojiazul quien rompió el silencio, carraspeando un poco antes de hablar.

—El día que llegué aquí, después de entrenar por toda China con tu abuelo -huyendo de tu tía Shampoo en el camino-, estaba bastante nervioso y renuente. Más nervioso que renuente, debo admitir...

...Mi padre me habló sobre la sincera y profunda amistad que compartía con tu abuelo Soun desde su juventud, y de la particular promesa que habían jurado para el destino de sus familias, razón por la cual vinimos a Nerima. Claro que esto último lo soltó hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca del barrio como para que yo no pudiera escapar con éxito. He de confesarte que me tragué el cuento de que nuestra estancia aquí sólo sería un breve descanso en nuestro viaje entrenamiento... ¡Pero ese viejo estafador se las arregló para que...!

— ¡Oye!, ¡oye! —Anko tronó los dedos frente al rostro de su padre, interrumpiendo sus desvaríos—. ¡Enfócate!

Ranma observó a su retoño con un puchero de indignación por haberle cortado el rollo mas se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

—En fin, cuando arribamos a la casa Tendo, y dada la naturaleza de nuestra visita, me sentía bastante ansioso. No esperaba nada menos que desprecio por parte de la involucrada en aquel pacto tan arcaico e injusto. Además, la única prioridad para mí, en aquel entonces, era regresar a China y encontrar la cura a mi maldición. Aunque igual no me hubiese importado el cómo me tratasen pues, de acuerdo a mis planes, no me quedaría lo suficiente para que lo hiciera, o eso pensaba...

...No resultó así en absoluto, fue una cálida bienvenida la que nos acogió esa tarde, a pesar de la primigenia desilusión sobre mi sexo, ya que al conocerme todos pensaron que era mujer y yo no tuve las agallas de corregirlos en el preciso instante...

...Las presentaciones siguieron normales, no sin unas cuantas mofas de tu tía Nabiki por el infortunio de no haber llegado un hombre como tu abuelo Soun esperaba, y entonces tu madre se apostó al lado mío, regañando a los presentes por molestarme, y me ofreció su amistad. Así, sin más. Me tomó del hombro y me sonrió con esa jodida hipnotizadora sonrisa suya. Y justo ahí te puedo asegurar que fue la primera vez que se me aceleró el corazón por algo que no fuesen las artes marciales. La primera vez que una chica me tomaba desprevenido de esa manera. Creo que en ese momento me atrapó, la menos cautivó mi curiosidad.

Anko sonrió inconscientemente.

—Ya te sabes el resto de la historia, tu madre me descubrió en la bañera, mi padre terminó por aclarar nuestra particular situación y después las cosas con Akane se tornaron bastante ásperas. Se convirtió en una pesada diciéndome pervertido aquí y pervertido aquello. Yo me esmeraba por ser amable ¡de veras! ¡Pero la muy cabeza dura estaba demasiado ocupada haciéndose la ofendida! ¡Ja!, como si hubiese querido verla desnuda recién conocerla. ¡Quién demonios se creía! ¡Mi cuerpo de mujer siempre ha sido más tentador que el suyo y además...!

— ¡Papá! —gritó la pelinegra un tanto enrojecida por las descaradas afirmaciones del ojiazul sobre su forma femenina y otro tanto por la impaciencia de saber respondida su pregunta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —La encaró irritado, aún perdido entre los recuerdos que le picaban el orgullo.

— ¡Estás divagando de nuevo!

El azabache se tomó su debido tiempo para ahuyentar las poco agradables memorias y regresar al tiempo presente, parpadeó repetidamente y musitó:

—Oh...

—Bueno, y a todo esto, ¿puedes decirme ya cuando fue que te enamoraste de mamá? —pidió inquieta.

El patriarca Saotome le sonrió de oreja a oreja y volcó su atención a las primeras estrellas que se atrevían a iluminar el firmamento. Anko pudo dilucidar en el destello cobalto de sus ojos el profundo amor que desbordaba por el pequeño hecho de hablar sobre su esposa y fue incapaz de evitar sonreír con terneza al perfil embelesado de su padre.

Ranma suspiró.

—Fue la noche en que me llevó cargando hasta casa —confesó en tono dulzón.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió extrañada. Oh, oh, oh... al parecer sí que se le escapaba alguna que otra anécdota sobre la alocada adolescencia de sus padres.

—Ese día tu madre por poco me desmiembra. ¡Adivina quién es la causante de que mi hombro derecho se resienta! —Giró para mirarla, al tiempo que sobaba la zona mencionada.

La pelinegra sólo atinó a rodar los rojos por el dramatismo en las expresiones de su padre. Además, estaba bastante segura que, si su madre le aporreó de aquella manera, debió tener un buen motivo. Pero no preguntaría por eso. No, no, de lo contrario su padre empezaría a divagar más de lo que ya lo hacía.

—Y... —Lo incitó a continuar. Anko decidió que era más inteligente seguirle la corriente y presionarlo a continuar que hacerle mofa por sus exageraciones o reprocharle sus desvaríos.

Ranma dispuso su atención nuevamente hacia el cielo.

—Bueno pues, en lugar de dejarme convaleciente en la calle, a tu madre se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llevarme dónde Tofú. Incluso tu tío Ono, con la mera observación de los daños, logró inferir que fue causa de tu madre semejante atrocidad contra mi persona. —El ojiazul detuvo su discurso para reírse por lo bajo ante aquella remembranza.

Anko se mordió los labios para evitar preguntarle por qué le parecía tan gracioso.

—En fin, para no hacértelo más largo, como era de esperarse, tu madre y yo peleamos durante la consulta; cuando fue hora de regresar a casa estábamos bastante molestos entre nosotros. Antes de dejarme marchar, Tofú habló conmigo, a solas, diciendo algo así como darle otra oportunidad a tu madre porque que a pesar de sus mil demonios era una niña muy linda y bla, bla, bla. Sinceramente yo no le creí, pero entonces...

Ranma calló repentinamente.

La primogénita observó a su padre tensar los músculos, su rostro –antes bobalicón- transmutó en uno duro y desafiante, sus manos se hicieron puños, apretó los dientes y los azules ojos expresaron una concentración asesina. Anko se vio impotente para no adoptar aquella misma expresión corporal. El aura pesada y mortífera que rodeaba al estúpido viejo también la envolvió a ella, y sintió aún más ansiedad por descubrir aquella verdad que tanto parecía alterar a tan imponente guerrero. ¡¿Qué rayos había ocurrido ese día?!

El corazón de la joven heredera figuraba salirse de su pecho.

—E-e... entonces... —Siendo fiel a su naturaleza curiosa, incluso de manera inconsciente, Anko apremió a su padre para continuar el relato. Sin embargo, fue incapaz de decir más nada. Tragó saliva y prefirió esperar a que su interlocutor decidiese hablar, aunque el suspenso le roñía las entrañas.

—Entonces, tu tío Ono... —Ranma se giró en dirección a ella, inclinó el torso hasta su altura y los letales zafiros que la observaron lograron hacer que se sintiese pequeñita.

Utilizando todo su autocontrol, Anko evitó exitosamente que un impertinente escalofrió le sacudiera el cuerpo. ¡Carajo!, debía admitir que su padre podía ser bastante intimidante con una simple mirada severa.

—Tu tío Ono, él... —El azabache utilizó su brazo derecho como soporte ladeándose un poco más hasta ella.

Anko hizo lo mismo, reclinándose hacia su padre.

—Él... —presionó.

— ¡Me golpeó la espalda baja! —vociferó histérico.

— ¡Te golpeó la espalda baja! —gritó al unísono, reflejando el mismo pánico que vibraba en palabras del azabache.

Anko echó el torso atrás, mirando a Ranma con sorpresa y supremo terror, cubrió su boca con ambas manos para evitar que los labios temblasen por el horror. ¡Semejante ultraje cometido hacia su padre! ¿Cómo es que fue capaz?, ¡¿cómo es que su amable tío Ono se atavió a...?! A...

Un momento.

¿Golpearle la espalda baja?, ¿eso qué demonios tenía que ver con...?

El conocido ardor de la ira comenzó a incinerarle las venas, el ceño afligido se frunció en enojo y por puro instinto se irguió de su postura para tomar a su idiota progenitor por la solapa de la camiseta. Cayó en cuenta.

¡Su padre le había tomado el pelo!

— ¡Eres un maldito embustero! —La pelinegra zarandeó a Ranma con unas ganas inmensas de partirle el cuello—. Aquí me tienes como una idiota, atenta a cada una de tus palabras... ¡y me sales con esa tontería! ¡¿Qué tiene eso de importante?!, ¡¿qué tiene que ver con lo tuyo con mamá?! ¡¿Crees que soy estúpida?! ¡Sí no querías contarme nada debiste decírmelo desde un principio! —bramó iracunda mientras lo estrujaba. ¡Estúpido, viejo! Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Volvió a tratarla como si la creyese una retrasada. Pero, ¡qué exasperante!

— ¡Oye!, ¡oye! —El ojiazul tomó a su primogénita por las muñecas deteniendo el feroz ataque—. ¡Esa parte fue fundamental para abrirme los ojos! —Ranma se liberó del agarre de Anko con un fuerte tirón—. ¡Cielos!, eres igual de intolerante que tu madre —mencionó al tiempo que masajeaba su cuello adolorido.

— ¡Dijiste que serías serio, papá! —chilló frustrada.

— ¡Estoy siendo serio, mocosa!

— ¡¿Y qué es esa tontería del tío Ono golpeándote la espalda?!

—La espalda baja —rectificó con superioridad.

— ¡Oh!, ¡lo que sea! —Anko azotó uno de sus pies y se estiró los cabellos entregándose al desquicio—. ¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que te enamoraras de mamá?!

Ranma se cruzó de brazos.

—Si dejaras de hacer berrinches y me permitieras continuar lo descubrirías —mencionó altanero.

Anko analizó a su padre por unos instantes, tratado de adivinar si aquello iba en serio o simplemente quería divertirse a costa suya. Ciertamente le emocionaba conocer la historia de cómo el viejo idiota llegó a enamorarse de su madre, pero no a cambio de convertirse en su bufón. No de nuevo. Y mucho menos cuando no podía montarle bronca, en condiciones, porque de lo contrario se quedaría con la tripa vacía. ¡Argh!

Su padre pareció notar la indecisión en ella y dijo:

—Siéntate niña, ya estoy llegando al punto. —El hombre llevó su mano izquierda al corazón y levantó la derecha en señal de juramento—. Te doy mi palabra —declaró solemne.

Le sobraban las ganas por hacer que el viejo se tragase su estúpida palabra y así desahogarse el cabreo. Pero... la curiosidad. ¡Oh!, su insana y maldita curiosidad.

Anko apretó los labios hasta sentirlos entumecidos, se tragó los floridos vituperios que bullían en su garganta por ser liberados y a regañadientes aceptó una tercera tregua.

—Continua... —siseó rechinando los dientes, al tiempo que se sentaba.

—Bien. —Ranma se aclaró la garganta—. Como decía, tu tío Ono me golpeó la espalda baja, pero no lo hizo al azar.

—Ah, ¿no? —comentó mordaz.

— ¡No! —El progenitor Saotome acalló sus ironías con la firme barrera de su mano, reprochándole a través de la mirada—. Después arrojas el veneno, ¿quieres? Por ahora sólo presta atención y mantén la calma.

En su mente, Anko se imaginó las mil y una maneras que le haría cobrar a su padre semejante absurdo. ¿Qué le prestara atención? ¡Si eso es lo que venía haciendo desde un principio! ¡Arghhh! Sin embargo, la primogénita sólo gruñó y asintió en concordancia.

—Buena chica. —Con la mano que antes cubría su boca, Ranma le revolvió el cabello en muestra de apremio. Anko repelió el toque como si estuviese infectado de lepra—. En fin —carraspeó cruzándose de brazos—, aquello no fue un simple golpecillo. No, no, no... Tofú pinchó ciertos puntos de presión en esa área y me dejó paralítico... por un rato.

— ¡Paralí...!

Fue el robusto dedo índice de su padre que la silenció por segunda vez.

— ¡Shhh! Escucha, niña. Escucha. —Ranma bajó lentamente la mano ante su mutismo—. Los efectos de aquella estratagema no fueron inmediatos. ¡Por supuesto que no!, tu tío es muy inteligente. Y debo admitir que no sospeché nada una vez lo hizo, es decir, quién se espera algo como eso, ¿no? Como sea, tu madre y yo nos marchamos a casa, no sin montarnos en una discusión, obviamente, y justo cuando Akane se disponía darme la regular paliza... mis piernas dejaron de responder. Así, de súbito —Chasqueó los dedos a la par—, caí al suelo. Casi de inmediato supe que había sido obra de Tofú, aunque no logré atinar sus motivos hasta minutos después...

...Tras aquello, y a pesar que llevaba todo el día insultándola, tu madre se ofreció a cargarme. He de admitir que mi corazón se aceleró por un breve segundo ante la idea, pero luego recordé que yo era un digno peleador. Un hombre entre los hombres. Y no iba a permitir que una mujer me llevase de caballito. ¡Eso sería humillante! Pero a tu madre le valió un pimiento mis razones y me lanzó agua fría, convirtiéndome en chica. Se argumentó diciendo que si estaba en mi forma femenina no habría problema porque me llevase a cuestas y mi orgullo permanecería intacto, al menos ante los terceros. Por motivos que aún no logro comprender, me dejé llevar. Bueno, además cuando Akane se empecina en algo suele ser bastante convincente, ¿no? Ya sea por las palabras o los golpes, generalmente se sale con la suya. Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas...

«¡No me digas!» —ironizó para sus adentros la pelinegra—. «¡Llevas un buen rato yéndote por las ramas!» —reprochó en silencio.

Ajeno a sus vociferaciones internas, el ojiazul persistió en el relato.

—Fue la primera vez que una chica me cargaba, ¿sabes? Siendo sinceros fue la primera vez que tuve un acercamiento, de ese tipo, con alguien del sexo opuesto.

Anko desecho todas sus recriminaciones al escuchar el tono conmovido que gobernó la voz de su padre. Lo observó con emoción.

Ranma, en cambio, alejó la atención de los ojos ambarinos y levantó el rostro para mirar el cielo completamente estrellado.

—Tu abuelo me educó con la única meta de ser el mejor artista marcial del estilo libre del mundo, jamás tuve tiempo para tonterías amorosas. Nunca formé una relación con ninguna chica como para permitirme estar indefenso ante ella. ¡Y tu tía Ukyo no cuenta porque siempre pensé que era un varón!, ¡y éramos infantes!

La pelinegra ahogó una risilla al rememorar todo aquel malentendido sobre la identidad sexual de su tía. En serio que su padre había sido un niño atolondrado.

— ¡Y tu madre! —exclamó con emociones ambiguas, golpeando su muslo en el acto. Tras una breve pausa, que le permitió regular la agitada respiración, continuó—. Tu madre fue tan cuidadosa conmigo aquella noche, que yo me sentí tan... tan... —suspiró interrumpiéndose a sí mismo, relajando los hombros como un involuntario gesto de redención—. Pero fue lo que me dijo justo antes de llegar a casa lo que me atrapó por completo...

 **.**

 **.**

— _O-oye Akane, sólo queda una esquina para llegar a casa, ya... ya puedes bajarme_ —pidió un tanto cohibido.

No quería sonar mal agradecido, ni grosero, y verdaderamente disfrutó el _aventón_. Tampoco tenía experiencia con algún suceso parecido, es decir, era la primera vez que una chica lo llevaba a cuestas, y a pesar de lo incómodo que le resultó en un inicio, pues... es-estuvo bien. Akane fue inesperadamente gentil.

Pero, ¡carajos! ¡Su traicionero corazón estuvo latiendo como desquiciado durante todo el camino! ¿Lo habría notado?

¡¿Qué mierdas le pasaba?!

— _¡Ah!, ¿o sea que ya puedes mover las piernas?_

Pese a no lograr ver su níveo rostro, Ranma apostaba la movilidad de sus extremidades que, al momento de formular aquella pregunta teñida de ironía, su perfecta ceja derecha se enarcó en un claro reflejo inquisidor. Un distintivo gesto que recientemente descubrió en ella. Tan atrayente como exasperante. ¡Maldita sea! Ella sabía, que él sabía, que seguía sin poder moverse de cintura para abajo.

— _Ya puedo_ —siseó entre dientes, en un vano intento por hacerla que creyese su mentira.

— _Pues bájate tu solo_ —mencionó con voz enajenada, encogiéndose de hombros, mas no lo soltó.

Ranma observó la nuca de Akane con molestia y su rostro dibujó un puchero infantil. Bueno caramba, ¡qué mujer tan obcecada! Por un furtivo instante se le pasó por la cabeza la opción de forcejear con ella hasta que lo soltase, mas inteligentemente concluyó que eso lo haría ver chiflado y ridículo. Suficiente humillación tenía con depender de Akane para llegar a casa esa noche. ¡Demonios! ¡Tofú no tenía que llegar a tanto para tratar de probar su punto!

¡Y él seguía sin pensar que Akane fuese linda!

Ranma gruñó de frustración.

— _¿Me gruñiste?_ —cuestionó entre divertida y ofendida. Akane giró el rostro para mirarlo de reojo.

— _Tsk..._ —El ojiazul se cruzó de brazos evitando la mirada avellana.

— _Tranquilo, está bien._ —Su prometida regresó la atención hacia la angosta calle—. _Tómalo como una retribución por haberte golpeado de esa manera. Aunque tú te lo buscaste._

«Vaya, qué vengativa», acusó para sí.

Verdaderamente le agradaba la idea, era lo menos que se merecía por semejante dislocación de sus extremidades. ¿Qué no fue él quien salvó esas fotos de Akane de las pervertidas garras de Kuno? Eso era lo que importaba, ¿no? Sólo la insultó un poquito para no perder la costumbre. Akane podía ser bastante salvaje, eso era seguro. Sin embargo, muy aparte de la enorme tentación por cobrarse las injustas lesiones, algo de su rebelde orgullo le cosquilleaba la conciencia.

— _¿Y qué crees que pensarán nuestros padres y el resto de tu familia si me ven llegar cargado por ti? Se harán ilusiones con lo del compromiso. ¡Peor aún!, ¡pensarán que soy un poco hombre!_ —chilló horrorizado ante tal escenario. Ya suficiente tenía con convertirse en mujer.

— _Eres un bobo, Ranma, eso es seguro._

— _¡Óyeme!_

— _No tienes por qué ser siempre el "gran Ranma Saotome todo lo puedo, señor del Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū", ¿sabes?_

Ah, ¿no? ¿No tenía?

— _No hoy, por lo menos_ —prosiguió, acomodando la postura. El pequeño salto hizo que los senos de Ranma se restregasen en la cálida espalda de Akane, y con aquello el ojiazul descubrió que también sus manos podían sonrojarse—. _Estás a salvo conmigo._

Los circuitos eléctricos en el cerebro de Ranma se cortaron de tajo, sintiéndose soberanamente desorientado.

¿A-a salvo?, ¿con ella?... ¿Q-qué...?, ¿qué trataba de decirle?

El corazón de Ranma se aceleró tan rápido, y tan de súbito, que creyó explotaría en su pecho. La temperatura del cuerpo figuró llegar a la ebullición encontrando salida en el sonrojo de sus mejillas y el calentamiento de sus orejas. En los oídos fue capaz de escuchar cada pulsación de la sangre recorriendo sus venas y arterias. La caja torácica era incapaz de permitirle el aire suficiente que le exigía su agitada respiración. Cada poro de su piel percibía la tenue brisa nocturna y la ligera humedad en el aire. Juró sentir el dilatar de sus pupilas. El girar del mundo entero pareció detenerse.

¡¿Qué demonios le ocurría?!

¡Tampoco estaba entendiendo nada!, ¡joder!

¡Su prometida no era más que una niña con súper fuerza!, ¿cómo es que pretendía mantenerlo a salvo?

¡Él no necesitaba que nadie lo salvase!

¿Y qué quería decir con todo eso de no ser siempre el gran Ranma Saotome?

¡Él era el Gran Ranma Saotome!

¿Acaso Akane intentaba decirle que estaba bien ser débil de tanto en tanto? ¿Era cierto eso?, ¿estaba bien hacerlo?

Él, quien debía ser un hombre entre los hombres en pos del estilo libre. ¿Sería correcto que se mostrase tan incompetente frente alguien más? ¿Frente a ella?, ¿ante alguien como Akane?

Pero entonces, ¿cómo la protegería?

Era su prometida después de todo, ¿no? Misión suya era protegerla, ¿verdad?

Razón de sobra para siempre ser el más fuerte, ¡siempre! ¿No era eso lo que una mujer esperaba de un hombre?

O... tal vez... ¡Akane sólo le estaba tomando el pelo!

¡Argh!, ¡maldita sea! No sabía qué pensar.

— _¿Ranma?_

La voz de Akane lo liberó del trance y, a pesar del maremoto de dudas e inseguridades que comenzaron a atribularle la conciencia y todos los preceptos aprendidos durante su existencia, únicamente atinó a decir:

— _N- no, no comprendo..._

— _Yo te cubro, ¿bien? También soy artemarcialista, ¿recuerdas? Espalda con espalda. Como un equipo, ¿entiendes? Te cuidaré._

Pues no, no entendía. ¿Por qué así de repente?, ¿qué era todo eso del equipo? ¡Y por qué, maldita sea, se sentía tan... tan... ¿feliz?!

Sin percatarse, Ranma volvió a quedar enmudecido.

— _¿Sigues ahí?_

Necesitó nuevamente del llamado de Akane para regresar al momento presente. La peliazul se giró para mirarlo de soslayo.

— _¿Eh?..._ —parpadeó, procesando la pregunta—. _Ah, ¡sí! Aquí... yo..._ —balbuceó atontado. Le importó poco si Akane concluía que era un retrasado, ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir vivo.

¿En verdad estaba escuchando lo que escuchaba? ¿Y si en realidad esto era un sueño y su cuerpo yacía inconsciente en dónde el doctor Tofú? Quizá murió junto a su padre cuando cruzaron el océano desde China.

Y mientras él se hacía marañas con todas sus especulaciones, su prometida, quien había regresado la atención hacia el frente, soltó una risilla que inmediatamente Ranma catalogó como lo más adorable del Universo, y las esperanzas de recuperar su buena cordura se fueron al traste. Algo en él dejó de pertenecerle en ese instante.

— _¿Entonces te cubro?... ¿por hoy?_ —preguntó con voz aterciopelada e insegura. Los oídos de Ranma cosquillearon tras percibir la frecuencia.

El ojiazul quería aclarar tantas cosas, cuestionarle tantas dudas que recién brotaban en él, pero a la vez no sabía qué decir. No le salían las palabras, su lengua estaba entumecida y su garganta un tanto cerrada.

 _¿Por qué?_ , era la mayor interrogante que reverberaba en la mente de Ranma. ¿Qué ganaba Akane con todo aquello?, ¿tendría segundas intenciones? ¿No le había dicho antes que no quería que la relacionaran con un fenómeno como él?

¡¿Cómo es que el día terminó con ella portándose tan linda?! ¡Carajo!

Sin embargo, pese a todas esas dudas, se sentía extrañamente reconfortado y contento. Era la primera vez que alguien le ofrecía ser su apoyo; la primera ocasión que una persona le mostraba que no era tan malo flaquear de vez en cuando.

¿Estaría bien depender de ella... sólo por hoy?

Y él... ¿qué podía ofrecer a cambio?

Sin lograr dilucidar completamente los matices de aquella proposición extraordinaria, con las neuronas aún atrofiadas y más teorías conspirativas que respuestas, Ranma decidió relegar la responsabilidad a su nunca equívoco instinto.

Y su instinto se decantaba naturalmente a confiar en ella.

Sólo por hoy.

Con tres sencillas palabras, Ranma cerró el pacto.

— _Espalda con espalda_ —mencionó solemne.

— _Bien, sostente fuerte, saltaré hasta tu habitación._

 **.**

 **.**

—Te aseguro, mocosa, que fue ahí cuando tu madre no sólo cautivó mi corazón, también me esclavizó el alma. Me volví completamente suyo en ese instante, aunque ni siquiera me percaté de ello entonces.

Para cuando terminó de relatar aquellos hechos escondidos del pasado, su padre se encontraba recostado boca arriba con los brazos cruzados tras la nunca, sin perderse ni un detalle del estrellado firmamento. Anko vio en el embarnecido rostro del azabache la plena expresión de la felicidad y satisfacción. Tan relajado y lleno de sí o, mejor dicho, de su esposa.

Ella, por otro lado, peleaba con sus emociones para mantener la compostura. Le escocían los ojos y su nariz comenzaba a chorrear, disimuladamente sorbió por las napias y se restregó los párpados. ¡Por todos los esbirros del infierno! Esa historia fue demasiado conmovedora, y la manera tan emocional en que su estúpido viejo la relató, terminó por constreñirle el corazón. Pero no lloraría, obviamente, no. De lo contrario su padre le haría burla en cualquier oportunidad que tuviese.

—Aunque al día siguiente, tras todo aquello, tu madre me propinó tremenda paliza con la pelota de béisbol. —La expresión apacible del ojiazul mutó inquisitiva—. Y también fue bastante descortés después de eso. ¡Ni siquiera me trató mejor cuando le ayude a sobrellevar lo suyo con Tofú! —Ranma irguió su torso y cuadró los hombros—. ¡Al menos me hubiera compartido de sus almuerzos!

¡Paren el mundo!

Anko dejó de respirar y los ojos casi le saltan de sus cuencas. ¿Había escuchado bien?

 _"Lo suyo con Tofú"_

Eso fue lo que el viejo acababa de vociferar, ¿cierto?

¡¿Qué carajo significaba aquello?!

¿Acaso su mamá tuvo quereres con el tío Ono? O sea que su madre y el tío fueron... fueron...

¡Oh, mierdas! ¡Oh, mierdas!

— ¡Hasta le dije que era linda cuando sonreía!, ¡maldición! —gritó colérico.

La histeria que comenzó a hervir en dentro de Anko fue extinguida por la rabieta de su padre, quien parecía medio sumergido entre las remembranzas. La primogénita Saotome se obligó a concentrarse en el irritado hombre frente a ella. El cariz que había adquirido la atmósfera no _pintaba_ nada bueno.

Tomó nota de preguntarle a su padre todo el rollo del tío Ono y su madre en otro momento más oportuno.

—Papá, tranqui...

—Pero ella qué, ¡¿eh?! —Ranma giró hacia la pelinegra. El fulgor en la mirada azul cobalto le hizo retroceder de manera inconsciente, Anko presagió los problemas—. ¡Ella continuó diciéndome fenómeno pervertido y anormal! ¡Maldita, tramposa! —El azabache se levantó de golpe.

Entender la lógica tras la retorcida psique de su padre seguramente le llevaría años, y por su propia salud mental ni siquiera lo intentaría. Sin embargo, Anko comprendía dos cosas.

La primera: sea lo que fuese que se estuviera confabulando en el cerebro de su padre, verídico o no, lo había cabreado soberanamente. Las causas del por qué las cosas se tornaron así, bueno... con seguridad ni siquiera el viejo tendría una explicación razonable para ello. En honor a la verdad, las únicas ocasiones en que su progenitor lucía decentemente racional se limitaban a los entrenamientos y la práctica del _arte_. Si las cosas involucraban a su madre, pues... el hombre era bastante más animal que ser humano.

Y segunda: el mohín que empezaba a formarse en el rostro del viejo idiota daba fe y legalidad a la gran metida de pata y suprema catástrofe que iba a cometer. Anko conocía muy bien aquella expresión. Claro que sí. Aquella exasperante careta era la misma que presumía cuando se disponía a discutir y pelear con "cierta persona", por puro deporte. Otras veces con mera intención de coquetería. Y esa "cierta persona", a la que planeaba molestar, les había impuesto un severo ultimátum horas atrás. Sus estómagos dependían de ello.

—Esto no va a quedarse así —siseó venenoso. El cobalto de sus iris se tiñó de azul marino, la decisión había sido tomada.

—No. Te. Atrevas —rogó.

Tomando como premisa que probablemente el hombre no la escucharía, Anko suplicó, a los pocos dioses del _shinto_ que conocía, calmasen las absurdas apetencias suicidas e irracionales motivaciones de su padre para montarle bronca a su madre. Mínimo que lo electrocutasen con rayo. Una abducción extraterrestre tampoco estaría mal. Lo que sea para detenerle de semejante desquicio.

Lastimosamente y para su mala fortuna, la plegaria cayó en saco roto. En un parpadeo, el imponente guerreo Saotome desapareció del tejado.

— ¡Papá!

 **.**

Para cuando Anko llegó a la cocina, su padre ya había lanzado la primera bomba.

— ¡Akane, tú! ¡marimacho idiota! —Ranma azotó la mesilla donde Akane cortaba unas zanahorias con tanta fuerza que varios víveres cayeron en el acto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios de te pasa?! —chilló histérica, encarándolo con la promesa de la muerte en sus ojos—. ¡Estoy haciendo la cena! ¡Imbécil!

Y sí, tan rápido como la pólvora, a su madre le explotó el carácter.

— ¡Eres una bruja embustera! —vociferó iracundo—. ¡Admite que sólo querías tomarme el pelo! —exigió, acusándola con la altanería de su dedo índice.

— ¡¿No sé de qué estás hablando?!, ¿se te ha botado el seso? —La peliazul miró brevemente el petulante dedo y al instante lo manoteó para alejarlo—. ¡Deja de señalarme!, ¡grosero!

—Grosero, ¿yo? —inquirió indignado, dramatizando sus palabras al señalarse a sí mismo con ambas manos—. ¡Fuiste tú quien sólo me dijo palabras bonitas para callarme la boca!, ¡tramposa descarada! —Y el dedo índice atacó de nuevo.

—Ranma Saotome... —gruñó amenazante, levantando el cuchillo con peligrosa dirección a la yugular de su esposo—. ¡Más te vale tener un bueno motivo que te valga los insultos! ¡Tarado!

— ¡Yo te voy a dar tus motivos! ¡Gorila!

— ¡Aquí te espero, animal inmundo!

Anko exhaló un suspiro pesaroso.

Petrificada en la puerta de la cocina, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de hacer entrar en cabales a sus dos progenitores. La pelea que se desarrollaba delante de ella podía clasificarse como altamente letal y destructiva, ni el más versado peleador se atrevería a interferir en su disputa. Y las exiguas esperanzas que aún albergaba de poder cenar esa noche se fueron al demonio cuando su padre lanzó unas viandas a la cara de su madre y ella respondió con igual acción.

Ya estaba. Sus padres se habían abstraído completamente del espacio-tiempo de este mundo y las necesidades de su hija. ¡Mierda!

Moría de hambre.

De veras que Anko trató de entender qué diantres había desencadenado todo aquello. Hace unos instantes su padre se exhiba como un esposo eternamente enamorado de su mujer, hablando de ella como si fuese lo más sublime de la creación, y luego después... ¡Después le fue a montar pleito de la nada!, ¡y se veía sinceramente enojado!

¡Qué mierdas!

Lo máximo que su cerebro carburaba era que, como no habían peleado en todo el día, esa necesidad inherente de llevarse como perros y gatos llevó al eslabón más predispuesto a mantener el equilibro. Cualquier excusa bastaba, la más ínfima pequeñez era el detonante perfecto. Imaginaria o no, daba igual, servía al propósito sustancial de pelearse una vez al día. Aunque, en esta ocasión, la mala fortuna dictaminó que el pleito sería antes de la cena o durante. O lo que sea.

Y pues ya. Era suficiente explicación para ella. La discusión regular del día se estaba expirando en estos momentos. No iba profundizar más nada.

Pero regresando a lo que importaba... ¡Su estómago empezaba a digerirse él mismo! ¡Maldición!

Ya fuese por el azar o la entera función de sus facultades, la memoria de Anko trajo a ella una deliciosa revelación.

— ¡La tía Ukyo regresó hoy a Japón! —exclamó en un susurró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba salvada.

La palinegra miró a sus padres una última vez, le fue inevitable verlos con desaprobación. ¡Es que parecían unos críos!, aunque ya los regañaría después. Por lo pronto, nuevos objetivos abrumaban su mente.

— ¡Bufete de okonomiyakis! —gritó al doblar la esquina.

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes que nada ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! y próspero año nuevo. Les deseo lo mejor del Universo universal y saben que les agradeceré durante toda la eternidad que se tomen un momento para seguir leyendo estas historias. Ustedes son mi más grande regalo de navidad. Gracias por su permanencia.

Bien, en otras cosas, este relato salió más largo de lo que tenía en mente, espero no se hayan aburrido. Uno de mis episodios favoritos, tanto en el manga como en el anime, es cuando Akane tuvo que cargar a Ranma, para llevarlo hasta casa, cuando Tofú le hizo cierta travesurilla a su cadera. ¿Lo recuerdan?, lo hizo para que Ranma viera que Akane podría ser bastante linda, a pesar de su fuerza bruta y mal genio. Creo que es el capítulo siete u ocho del manga.

Y toda mi existencia me pregunté si Ranma había sido "tomado" de aquella manera por alguna otra chica durante su pasado (ciertamente me gusta pensar que no y no hay pruebas de lo contrario... creo). Además que me mataba, y me sigue matando, que al final le permitió llevarlo dócilmente en su espalda. Quiero decir, pudo hacer un descomunal berrinche justo después que Akane le convirtiera en mujer, pudo hacer mil cosas para impedir que Akane lo cargase. No sé, como insultarla hasta que Akane explotase y sencillamente lo hubiese mandado a volar por Nerima. ¡Pero, no! Ranma se dejó hacer por Akane. Y ya entrando en escena, también me hubiese gustado saber -en el manga y anime- que fue lo que pasó entre ellos durante el camino a casa. Es decir, Akane cargando a Ranma, los dos SOLOS por la calle, con el hermoso cielo nocturno de escenario. ¿No se sentiría Ranma nervioso? o Akane tal vez... ¡¿Por cuanto tiempo Ranma estuvo paralítico?!

Y pues ya, esto que les presento salio de mi deseo frustrado. Ojalá les divierta un poco.

¡Oh!, por cierto, no le presten atención a los desvarío de Ranma, sólo quería pelear con Akane, jejejeje.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Sailordancer7:** ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Aún no me puedo acostumbrar a que alguien escriba que es mi fan. No sé, se siente tan irreal. Me sacaste un grito de felicidad. Espero te guste la historia.

 **oOo Dark-yuki oOo:** Tus palabras enternecieron mi corazón, gracias por las porras. Verdaderamente son invaluables. ¿Cómo vas con la maternidad?, ¿ya tuviste a tu niña? Espero te encuentres muy bien. Ojalá pudieras mantenerme al tanto.

 **akane-kun19:** ¡Gracias por estar al pendiente!, me alegra que te gustara la historia anterior.

 **Lily Tendo89:** Respecto a lo que me preguntas de Akane, estas en lo cierto. Es por eso que Anko es muy sobre protectora con su madre. ¡Ten un excelente día!

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo:** Es un alivio que te hayan gustado las historias, gracias por tus palabras. Un fuerte abrazo para tú :)

 **Llek BM:** ¡Oh, linda! En serio no esperaba que hubieses llegado a atravesar una situación tan desgarradora como Akane, y mas que agradecer tus condolencias, te agradezco profundamente que hayas compartido conmigo esa parte de tu pasado, o mejor dicho que me lo hayas mencionado. Lo demás son especulaciones mías, pero... aunque no te conozco íntimamente me tomaré el atrevimiento de afirmar que eras una mujer fuerte y aguerrida, y te mando todo mi apoyo para que sigas pisando tan fuerte como lo has hecho hasta hoy. ¡Te admiro inmensamente! También te agradezco por mencionarme lo de tu niña en comentarios anteriores, me sorprendió mucho enterarme que ya eras toda una _mami_. ¡Mis más grandes respetos! ¡Espero que las dos hayan tenido una hermosa navidad! ¡Ah!, y gracias también por todo lo que has apoyado mis otros trabajos. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

 **AyameNH:** Admito que estuve muy nerviosa al escribir ese capítulo en particular, nunca había hecho un relato de esa naturaleza y me sentía bastante insegura de si "pegaba" revelar tal noticia mientras Ranma y Akane practicaban esos menesteres. Me siento aliviada por tus palabras, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de expresarme tus sentir. Sobre los dibujos, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo de crear más viñetas pero puedes encontrarme un instagram y facebook con el mismo nombre de usuario... creo, je. Un gran saludo.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Gracias por estar al pendiente de cada actualización. He de admitir que siempre me encuentro ansiosa de encontrar tus comentarios, jejeje. Tienes toda la razón al decir que Akane siempre será la única para Ranma, y así será hasta en otras vidas. No hay pareja más perfecta. El libro se llama _Promesas que cautivan_ de Sarah MacCarty. No es una joya de la literatura pero está entretenido. ¡Provecho!

 **Carol FVargas:** Gracias por tus palabras linda, ojalá esta historia sea de tu agrado y te saque alguna sonrisa.

 **Kris de Andromeda:** ¡Christy!, antes que nada permiteme agradecerte por todo el apoyo que me brindas por aquí y en otros lares, también por tu siempre atento y constante comentario en mis historias. Es una gran motivación saber que, pese al pasar del tiempo y este basto mundo de los fanfics y fandoms, aún permanece gente que se mantiene pendiente de tu trabajo. Para mi es como una suerte de milagro contar contigo en cada paso. ¡Gracias totales! Espero que tu navidad haya sido hermosa y que este próximo año traiga grandes victorias en todo lo que te propongas. ¡Un mega abrazo de oso para tú!

 **Revontuli Amin:** Es un alivio saber que la escena no les aprecio vulgar, o cargada de dramatismo innecesario. La verdad estaba bastante nerviosa. ¿Cómo se supone que se escriben ese tipo de cosas sin caer en lo grotesco o sobre explotado? En, fin aún queda mucho por aprender. ¡Gracias por tu permanencia! y tus puntuales comentarios. Los espero ansiosa en cada historia. ¡Que tengas un feliz año nuevo! :)

 **Maritza559:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, querida. ¡Gracias a ti por leer!

 **GabyCo:** ¡Gaby!, tus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, en serio, me reí como tonta. Gracias, linda. Espero disfrutes esta historia.

 **Haruri Saotome:** Así es Haruri, Rnma ay Akane se complementan mutuamente, son uno solo.

 **Belldandi17:** ¡Bell!, es lindo leerte de nuevo por aquí. Es un deleite que te gustase la historia, ojalá te diviertas con esta. El libro se llama _Promesas que cautivan_ de Sarah MacCarty. Es bastante interesante, no por el contenido literario, pero si por la percepción social de ese entonces. ¡Provecho!

 **Diluanma:** Muchas gracias por todo, y compartir conmigo lo que me expresas en el mensaje. Espero que todo siga bien por allá. Te leo con ansias.

 **bustamantekayla:** ¡Gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de comentar! y así es uno de sus mayores miedos es perderse el uno al otro.

 ** **Sh**** ** **oj**** ** **oranko:**** Te puedo decir que yo tampoco logro entender el por qué Ranma y Anko comenzaron a pelear. Creo que también lo hacen como deporte, jajajaja. Te comienzo que aún no logro leer DoCo. Lo estoy planeando para mis vacaciones de semana santa o algún día feriado donde no tenga pendientes. El trabajo me ha absorbido demasiado, y no deseo leer la historia sin brindarle la correcta atención que se merece. Gracias por seguir al pendiente de Kizuato ¡Qué pases felices fiestas!

Un agradecimiento también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	11. -Traición-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Traición-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Mocosa! —Ranma invadió el cuarto de su primogénita con tal furor que ladeó la puerta por el empuje.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, papá?! —chilló histérica, más por el susto que por el homicidio de su puerta.

— ¡Mueve esas piernas!, ¡debemos largarnos! —Detenido en el umbral de la habitación, el azabache lucía completamente aterrorizado, bufaba como si hubiese atravesado el planeta entero en una carrera y su moreno rostro había palidecido.

— ¿De qué rayos habl..?

— ¡Apresurate!, o no viviremos demasiado. —Entrando de lleno en el recinto, Ranma la jaloneó del brazo derecho, forzandola a que se levantase, parecía dispuesto a salir por la ventana.

— ¡Detente! —Anko se safó del férreo agarre y encaró a su padre—. No iré a ningún lado hasta saber de qué va todo esto. Además, estoy ocupada.

Previo a la interrupción de su padre, la heredera Saotome se encontraba sumamente absorta en su regular lectura de historietas. Por fin había logrado que Ryuji le prestara ese ejemplar que oficialmente aún no salía a la venta en el país, así que debía terminarlo antes que el bastando cambiará de opinión.

—Lo ha descubierto, mocosa —murmuró horrorizado, abrazándose a sí mismo para contener los escalofríos—. ¡No tenemos tiempo! —explotó enloquecido, tirándola ahora por la muñeca.

— ¡No sé que quieres deci...!

— ¡El vestido! —La interrumpió con un grito—. Ha descubierto lo del vestido.

Le llevó sólo una fracción de segundo entender el causal del soberano terror que atosigaba a un guerrero del calibre de su padre. Anko extendió los ojos hasta su límite natural y empezó a sentir el cosquilleo de la desesperación en la boca de su estómago. Uno de los mayores secretos de su corta vida había sido revelado. ¡Joder!

Su madre había descubierto todo aquel asunto del vestido rojo.

El bendito vestido rojo.

Aquella elegante indumentaria que Akane comprara especialmente para celebrar su treceavo año de matrimonio. La maldita vestimenta que ella y su padre quemaron por accidente, durante una de sus regulares peleas, horas antes que su madre tuviese que alistarse para la cena de aniversario, en un lujoso restaurante, que el tonto viejo llevaba planeando por seis meses.

¡Mierda!

¿Cómo fue eso posible?

¡No!

¡Eso no podía ser posible!

A menos que...

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?! —espetó rencorosa. Anko se soltó nuevamente de la mano de su progenitor.

—Traicionarte, ¿yo? —cuestionó ofendido—. ¡Pero si vengo a salvarte el trasero!

— ¡¿Y cuál es el punto si ya le soltaste a mamá toda la sopa?! —chilló, con las lágrimas pujando por salir de sus ojos—. ¡Quedamos en que nos llevaríamos el secreto a la tumba! —recriminó.

Era el fin de sus días. No existía nada más que hacer. Habían mancillado la preciada adquisición de su madre y le mintieron deliberadamente para salvar el pellejo. Tal osadía debía ser castigada. Y al parecer, los cielos reclamaban el pago de su pecado.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios crees que he sido yo quien ha abierto la boca?! —preguntó histérico.

— ¡Pues porque no he sido yo!

— iTampoco yo, niña!

— ¡Pues sólo tú, yo y la Tía Nabiki sabíamos de...!

Anko enmudeció de súbito. La inesperada revelación figuró asestarle un doloroso "gancho al hígado". No quería creerlo.

—Bromeas, ¿no? —comentó anonadada, sabiendo que su padre entendería la naturaleza de su asombro.

—Créelo, mocosa. Es hora de que conozcas la verdadera naturaleza de esa arpía —declaró con los dientes apretados y el rostro ensombrecido. Las manos que descansaban a los costados del fornido cuerpo del azabache se tensaron en puños, y sus ojos revelaban el fulgor del resentimiento.

Sólo quedaba un cabo suelto que no tenía nada que perder ni temer ante tal verdad llevada a la luz. Un testigo ocular, de aquel crimen involuntario, que recibió el pago de su silencio y la retribución por su ayuda. Fuera de ella y su padre, el único ser humano conocedor del fatal accidente era la mediana de las Tendo.

La tía Nabiki.

Pero hasta donde Anko sabía, su tía sentía cariño por ella, ¿no? Mínimamente le caía bien, ¿verdad?

¿Por qué infiernos provocaría deliberadamente que su madre le rajara el pescuezo?

Por otro lado, el estúpido viejo se había asegurado de tenerla de su lado. O eso le dijo él, al menos eso suponía.

—Papá, dime que no intentaste engañar a la Tía Nabiki —preguntó inquisidora, tratando de dilucidar el motivo por el cual, su tía favorita, la había sentenciado a muerte junto a su padre.

Ranma palideció aún más y apretó los labios.

—Lo hecho hecho está, mocosa. Sólo nos queda fugarnos. Regresaremos dentro de diez años —acordó con calma engañosa, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritó enfurecida—. ¡Todo ha sido tu culpa!

— ¡Óyeme!, ¡yo le di lo que quería!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡por eso nos traicionó! —ironizó.

— ¡Bájale "dos rayas" a tu sarcasmo! Sólo edité las fotos un poquito. ¡A estas alturas de mi vida, no iba a permitir que tu tía vendiese fotos mías por toda América, en mi forma femenina y portando lencería!

— ¡¿Eres estúpido, papá?! —Guiada por la desesperación y la incredulidad, Anko tomó al ojiazul por el cuello de su camiseta—. ¡Tercera regla de supervivencia Saotome: no te metas con Nabiki! O lo que es lo mismo, ¡no intentes tomarle el pelo!

— ¡Discúlpame por tratar de proteger mi dignidad! —Ranma agarró a su primogénita de las muñecas, liberándose de tajo—. Además, fue tan buen trabajo que tardó un año en darse cuenta —presumió.

— ¡No entiendo de qué presumes! Un año más, un año menos... ¡igual nos jodimos!

— ¡Cuida esa boca!

— ¡Cállate! —bramó irritada.

No comprendía cómo es que a su padre le costaba aprender ciertas lecciones en su vida. ¿Acaso nunca imaginó el mortal cabrero que se cargaría la tía Nabiki al descubrirse engañada por tanto tiempo?, ¿que no había sido él quien le instruyó de las terribles consecuencias de tratar de burlarse de la mediana de las Tendo? ¡Pues al parecer mandó todo al carajo! ¡Viejo tonto!

¿Y cuándo es que aprendió a intervenir fotografías?, mejor dicho, ¿desde cuándo tenía ideas tan efectivas? Suicidas, sí, pero efectivas. Bueno, más o menos efectivas. Es decir, el hecho que la tía Nabiki tardase en darse cuenta de la trampa, ya era mucho que admirar. ¡Joder!, ni siquiera ella se enteró de la artimaña de su padre para no pagar el chantaje apropiadamente. ¡Las fotos se veían bastante reales!, ¡carajo! Hubiese apostado la vida por afirmar que la mujer, en pose sugerente y atrevida lencería, era su padre, sin ninguna duda razonable que tuviese cabida. Aquella falacia estaba muy bien hecha.

¡No!, aquello definitivamente no fue ocurrencia de su padre.

— ¿Quién te apoyó en esto?, ¡eh! Estoy segura que no fue idea tuya, ¡¿quién fue el idiota que te ayudo a cavar nuestra tumba?!

—El mocoso de Ryoga —confesó despreocupado.

— ¿Ryuji? —jadeó anonadada.

—Sí, sí, como se llame.

— ¡Oh!, ¡hijo de pu...!

— ¡Anko Saotome!

Desde la planta baja, la siniestra voz que evocó sus nombre con intenciones siniestras, logró despertar en Anko la más profunda ansiedad que jamás había sentido. La premonición de la muerte inminente pesaba sobre sus hombros, mas en lugar de reaccionar para el acto de escape, la pelinegra permaneció anclada en su sitio, con los demonios del miedo sujetando sus piernas.

— ¡Ranma Saotome!

Un segundo aullido letal, reveló la prontitud de su final.

De manera inconsciente, el azabache viró el rostro en dirección al llamado, sus ojos por poco salen de las cuencas y dejó de respirar al instante. El formidable patriarca Saotome, guerrero invencible del Japón, maestro del _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū_ , tembló desde las entrañas hasta la última extremidad de sus huesos. Y sólo gracias a su agudizado instinto de autopreservación, logró iniciar la huida.

— ¡Viene por las escaleras, mocosa! ¡Debemos correr! —Ranma se giró hacia la joven heredera y, sin perder valiosos segundos de tiempo, la tomó del brazo obligándola a seguirle. Sin miramientos, ambos saltaron desde el balcón.

Anko se movió más por inercia que por consciencia; justo cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, la pelinegra expresó su inquietud.

—Viejo, tengo miedo —murmuró con la voz en hilo. Tanto padre como hija comenzaron la carrera.

—Lo sé. mocosa. Siendo sinceros, no me encuentro en mejores condiciones que tú. ¡Joder!, ¡tu madre es aterradora! —exclamó mientras alcanzaban el portón.

Tras ellos, un furioso grito de guerra oficialmente evaporó cada gramo de su calor corporal.

— _¡Van a tener que regresar! ¡Y los estaré esperando!_

Sin devolverse para mirar, corrieron como si el mundo tras ellos se estuviese desintegrando, pidiéndole a los cielos que alargasen un poco más su tiempo de vida. Aunque a este punto ya no sabían para qué.

— ¿Viejo?

— ¿Q-qué? —contestó entre jadeos.

Anko y su padre llevaban ya un buen rato desplazándose por el barrio. Ni siquiera habían disminuido el ritmo, sus cuerpos no querían detenerse.

— ¿En... en serio nos iremos po-por diez años? —inquirió preocupada al recordar la drástica decisión del azabache para evadir el, seguramente, homicida castigo de su mujer.

—No lo sé —respondió cortante.

La pelinegra se giró unos segundos para contemplar el rostro de su padre, y lejos de mostrar el supremo terror que minutos antes expresara, los ojos del hombre revelaban total angustia. Y Anko comprendía la razón, a ella tampoco le agradaba esa idea.

La heredera Saotome regresó la atención al camino y con voz ahogada dijo:

—No quiero estar alejada de mamá. —El sencillo hecho de imaginarlo le provocaba ganas de llorar.

—Puedes estar segura que yo tampoco, mocosa —concordó.

— ¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó angustiada.

Ranma permaneció enmudecido unos segundos, para luego ser azotado por una epifanía.

—Entrenaremos —resolvió satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡Sí!, volveremos a nuestros cuerpos más fuertes. Soportaremos las más infames condiciones físicas, y cuando nuestra resistencia se haya curtido, regresaremos para afrontar nuestro castigo honorablemente —habló orgulloso.

Pese a lo épico de aquellas palabras, ambos sabían que hacerlo sería como cometer suicido. Y sin embargo, era preferible a alejarse por tanto tiempo de los más valioso de sus vidas.

—De acuerdo —concretó valerosa.

— ¿Con dos días será suficiente? —inquirió inseguro, y evidentemente poco deseoso de estar siquiera un minuto más lejos de su esposa.

—Veinticuatro horas. Entrenaremos como si no hubiese un mañana.

— ¡Bien! —pactó complacido.

— ¡Bien!

Completamente ansioso de que el tiempo de la forzada tregua acabase, extrañando ya a la furiosa mujer que los esperaba con paciencia letal en casa, ajustaron el rumbo hacia las montañas.

Y si a pesar de todo morían, bueno... por lo menos sería en brazos de su Akane.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este corto y extraño capítulo está inspirado en uno de los episodios de una de mis series favoritas _Malcom in the middle_. Espero que lo recuerden, es cuando Hal le quema el vestido rojo a Lois, y los chicos terminan pagando los platos rotos.

Eeeeen fin espero les haya gustado.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Llek BM,** **Sailordancer7,** **oOo Dark-yuki oOo, Hatsuhana** , **SARITANIMELOVE,** **AyameNH,** **Kris de Andromeda,** **Belldandi17,** **Revontuli Amin, Maritza559, Haruri Saotome, GabyCo, nancyricoleon**. Todas y cada una de sus palabras me dan el aliento para no abandonar la escritura. Vengo a las prisas y les debo apropiadamente sus contestaciones, porque obviamente se merecen eso y más. Gracias por seguir al pendiente pese a las esporádicas publicaciones. Aunque sólo fuese una persona, si a esa una le hace feliz... pues aquí andaremos.

Un agradecimiento también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	12. -Para él, el universo-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Para él, el universo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es preciso admitir, tras sus treinta y tantos años de vida, que podía ser bastante idiota. Cínico en ocasiones, voluntarioso en otras y regularmente "cabeza dura". Aún no alcanzaba a entender cómo es que su vida había salido tan bien, muy a parte de todos los sinsabores y desgarradoras aflicciones. En general no tenía nada que reprochar, pues al final del día, tras las agotadoras horas de trabajo o los largos -pero escasos- momentos de descanso, siempre podía admirar y saber suyas las creaciones más preciosas del universo.

Se le hinchaba el pecho cada vez que las encontraba esperando por él, por motivos varios o razones innecesarias. Le faltaba mundo para presumir la bendita fortuna de la que gozaba, pese a estar consciente que la merecía poco, tal vez nada.

Sí, era un jodido afortunado.

El logro de haber conquistado a su mujer continuaba siendo un enigma para él, mas estaba cien por ciento convencido que fue ella quien lo enamoró primero, ya fuese a consciencia o no. Él había caído antes que ella, y ya no le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Además, que su esposa decidiera ser su _esposa_ , eligiéndolo hasta el término de sus vidas, también figuraba como un misterio que jamás sería revelado a su entendimiento. Era soberanamente torpe y bruto, ¿qué fue lo que Akane vio de bueno en él?

No, nunca llegaría a comprenderlo, pero se lo agradecía.

Y como si el hecho haberlo escogido fuese poco, le obsequió la absoluta felicidad de convertirse en padre. De un demonio travieso e hiperactivo claro está, pero padre a fin de cuentas. Y trascendía que adoraba a esa chiquilla con locura.

Verdaderamente agradecía que, al menos, el destino les permitiese a él y su mujer conservar uno de los frutos de su amor. La mocosa había sido un milagro, uno que protegería con puños y dientes, contra los mismos dioses de ser necesario. Nada se la arrebataría, no sí él podía evitarlo. No por segunda vez... no perdería a otro hijo. Con uno había sido suficiente, uno que casi le hace olvidar a su hija, uno que por poco se lleva a su mujer, uno que seguía llorando en sueños. Sí, la herida de la pérdida aún picaba en ocasiones, sin embargo, ya no le torturaba la culpa. No tanto como antes.

Aprendió a atesorar lo que le es dejado preservar, y que le aspen si no lo protegía. Blasfemo sería si por las banalidades del quehacer cotidiano o las efímeras aventurillas en las que su hija lo hundía hasta el cuello, desatendía a aquellos pilares de la creación. Ranma incluso estaba seguro que la existencia misma del universo fue hecha para ellas, para encantarlas y deleitarlas. Y todos los demás, simples y llanos mortales, fuimos creados para atender sus caprichos y exigencias, para brindarles tributo y agradecerles el poder respirar el mismo aire que ellas.

Y en verdad eso es lo que pensaba, a veces se ponía poético a causa de ellas, pero ese era su privado secretillo. Uno que le abordaba en muy contadas ocasiones.

—Papá ya se ha tardado con las galletas —protestó su primogénita al tiempo que se mecía sobre si misma con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sometiendo sus tobillos.

Ranma sonrió para sí. La impaciencia de la mocosa era el vivo reflejo de su madre. Y jamás tendría suficiente de esas dos.

Sentadas en el pasillo del comedor, frente al jardín, sus dos mujeres más preciadas permanecían contemplando el atardecer, en espera del postre prometido para aquel día. No es que fuese alguna fecha especial, simplemente se le antojó hornearles una nueva receta de galletas de mantequilla, con un ligero toque de arándano, que vio semanas atrás en uno de esos programas matutinos de cocina que Akane tenía la manía de mirar. Y que, por causa de ella, ahora también era uno de sus favoritos. ¡Qué podía decir!, los años y las experiencias vividas llegaban a ablandarlo a uno, aunque fuese un poco. Además, era su turno para preparar los tentempiés de la semana.

El cómo y cuándo adquirió su familia la sagrada costumbre de merendar todos los días, sin motivo que valga para no reunirse, yacía borrosa en sus recuerdos. Mas algo era seguro, si la Tierra se partía en dos a la hora de los aperitivos, caerían al subsuelo merendando juntos.

—Sabes que cuando le toca a él hornear las galletas se pone bastante quisquilloso. —Le defendió su mujer, quien se dispuso a beber el té de jazmines que previamente él preparó para amenizar la espera del refrigerio.

—Y le quedan deliciosas —confesó la pelinegra en tono dulzón. Pese a no poder ver a Anko a la cara, pues se encontraba de espaldas a él, Ranma juró que su hija sonreía. Inmediatamente la chiquilla dio un respingo y, alarmada, miró a su madre—. No le digas a papá lo que dije —pidió nerviosa.

Akane soltó una tintineante risilla, de esas que a él lo encandilaban. Su traicionero corazón se aceleró.

—Juro solemnemente que tus palabras están a salvo conmigo —declaró la peliazul al tiempo que miraba fugazmente, por el rabillo del ojo, en su dirección.

Bueno, caramba, su esposa lo había pillado. Estaba perdiendo el toque.

Ranma se encontraba apostado en la puertecilla del comedor, esa poco usada para salir directamente a la cocina, contemplando por egoísta satisfacción la idílica imagen que presumían sus mujeres bajo los dorados rayos del atardecer. No había sido intención suya hacerlas esperar tanto, pero el descubrirlas entre risillas y murmuraciones, ajenas a su presencia y esperando tranquilamente por él, se le antojó bastante digno de admirar y atesorar en su memoria. Si no fuese porque Akane se percató de su inmóvil presencia, habría estado más tiempo embobado, sólo observándolas.

Sabiéndose descubierto, Ranma apresuró el paso hasta su original objetivo.

—Aquí está lo prometido —alardeó orgulloso de su creación mientras tomaba lugar entre sus musas y colocaba la bandeja junto a la mocosa.

— ¡Viejo, esta vez te tardaste más de la cuenta! —refunfuñó Anko olisqueando las galletas—. ¡Oh, infiernos!, ¡huele delicioso! —exclamó notoriamente hambrienta. Y sin más preámbulo, Anko devoró cuatro galletas de un solo bocado, y los evidentes rastros de la masacre quedaron expuestos en las comisuras de su boca.

Ese apetito voraz del que gozaba su hija, era completamente herencia suya. No cabía duda de eso.

Ranma sonrió hasta las orejas.

—Yo también quiero probar —pidió su mujer, estirando la espalda e inclinándose sobre su estómago para husmear las golosinas.

—Toma, toma. —Tranquilizó el azabache ofreciéndole un platito con un puñado de galletas—. Y esta vez tendrás que admitir que mis galletas son mejores que las de Ryoga.

— ¡Ja!, en tus sueños viejo. El tío Ryoga te lleva años luz en esto —comentó Anko quien ya había terminado de tragar y procedía a chupar sus dedos.

¡Oh!, y también la ingratitud que desbordaba su mocosa era culpa de los genes Saotome.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que defender al imbécil de Ryoga?! — reprochó, mordisqueando una galleta.

—Vamos, Ranma, tienes que admitir que Ryoga es especialmente bueno en est...

— ¡Porque quiero! —interrumpió la pelinegra habiendo terminado de limpiar sus diez apéndices.

— ¡Yo soy tu padre "engendra"! —objetó el ojiazul, desatendiendo las palabras de su esposa.

— ¡¿Y qué?!, ¡siempre eres tan malo con el tío Ryoga!

— ¡Uy, sí!, ¡pobre tío Ryoga! ¡Pobre, pobre, pobre! Ryoga, Ryoga, Ryoga... Bla, bla... ¡Bla! —pronunció cual lerdo berrinchudo.

— ¡Ranma! —reprendió su esposa.

— ¡Diablos, Akane! ¡Ella empezó!

— ¡Mamá!, ¡él siempre insulta a tío Ryoga sin ninguna razón! —excusó su hija, acusándolo con su delgado dedo índice.

¡Oh!, pero a él sí que le sobraban razones, añejas y adolescentes razones, pero le sobraban. Además, que su hija mostrase tanta afición para con el imbécil también le aumentaba el resentimiento.

— ¡Ya te dije que dejes de señalarme con ese molesto dedo tuyo!

— ¡Pues ven e impídemelo!

— ¡Anko! —regañó Akane.

— ¡Mamá! —defendió la pelinegra.

— ¡Akane! —presionó el ojiazul para que la señora Saotome pusiese en su lugar a la mocosa malagradecida.

— ¡Papá! -recriminó la primogénita.

— ¡Suficiente los dos! -sentenció la peliazul en tono siniestro y dictador.

Y después de una buena reprimida por parte de la madre y esposa, señora Saotome, así también de un cuantioso, y bien dirigido, debate sobre el mejor sabor de galletas -estilo Hibiki contra estilo Saotome-, la atmósfera regresó a su estado de inicial, pero efímera, tranquilidad.

Aquel percance no figuró nada fuera de lo normal y nada de lo que alarmarse, así era su dinámica.

Un instante discutían y peleaban al punto de querer asesinarse, para al segundo siguiente mimarse y tratarse con el más meloso de los cariños. Así... tan cambiantes, explosivos e irreverentes; orgullosos, impetuosos e incorregibles... Así tan únicos, eran ellos: los Saotome.

—Estuvo delicioso, Ranma. —Felicitó Akane, regalándole un húmedo e inocente beso en los labios. El azabache tomó nota de cobrar los intereses más entrada la noche.

— ¡Mi estómago no puede con más! —habló satisfecha la pelinegra, estirándose cuan recta era su columna, para posteriormente recostar la cabeza en las piernas de su padre—. Viejo... —pronunció perezosa.

Aquella manera de hablar de Anko, ronroneante y aterciopelada, siempre significaba una sola cosa, y Ranma se puso manos a la obra.

—Eres el mejor en esto viejo —confesó modorra, liberó una exhalación de satisfacción y su respiración pareció desvanecerse. Pronto caería dormida.

Por supuesto, Ranma Saotome, maestro del _Musabetsu Kakutō_ _Ryū_ , campeón invicto del Japón, era el jodido mejor hacedor de "piojitos" del mundo; un difícil y poco estudiado arte si le preguntaban. ¿Y cómo es que sabía él que lo era? Sencillo, así lo declaraba su hija, y si alguien se atrevía a tacharla de mentirosa, bueno... sus puños siempre podrían triturar a cualquier persona que osase molestar y demeritar a las dos mujercillas que eran su total y completo universo.

—Lo hemos hecho bien, ¿no? —preguntó Akane mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura.

Ranma giró el rostro hacia ella, encontrando a Akane sonriendo con devoción al cuerpo ya inconsciente de la mocosa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y en los ojos avellana centellaba el fulgor incandescente de millones de galaxias. Su esposa lucía feliz.

Y él formaba parte de ello. Joder, era malditamente afortunado.

El conocido calor del deseo se encendió en sus entrañas. Tomó a su mujer por la nuca y le obligó a verlo a los ojos.

—Lo hemos hecho malditamente bien, _cariño_ —afirmó en tono sedoso.

Sin darle oportunidad para objetar nada, Ranma besó a su esposa con todo el fervor de su alma, y la subyacente promesa de visitar unos cuantos cometas aquella noche estrellada. Hoy se sentía bastante recargado de energías.

Con su hija es su regazo y su mujer en sus brazos, no existía adversidad alguna que pudiese vencerlo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Creo que me pase un poco de "melosidad", ya saben que me encanta el _fluff_ (aunque no se si esta historia pueda ser encasillada como tal)... y el drama, je.

Eeeeen fin, ¿quién creen ustedes que sea el mejor horneando galletas? Yo no puedo decidirme, creo que sería un empate.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Llek BM:** ¡Lélek!, muchas gracias por tus palabras. En verdad te sigo agradeciendo por confiarme tus experiencias, es como una especie de milagro que podamos entendernos y coincidir a través de una máquina y de algo tan intangible como el Internet, pero me alegra el que la vida nos haya hecho coincidir. Es saber un alivio que te hayan gustado los recientes capítulos pese a no tener mucha acción ni batallas épicas o tramas complicadas. Yo también te estimo y quiero mucho. Espero te encuentres bien. Un gran abrazo para ti y tu beba, cuídense mucho del frío o el calor, jejejeje. Es que para mis tierras está haciendo bastante frío, y traigo una gripa de aquellas, jejeje.

 **Sailordancer7:** Espero te gusten y disfrutes estos relatos. Gracias por tus palabras, linda.

 **Miztu of the moon:** No sabes cómo me alegró leerte después de tanto tiempo. Espero estés bien, de verdad agradezco que continúes al pendiente de los relatos. En espera de tus opiniones. Cuídate.

 **Ranma84:** Tienes razón, ya no les queda más que resignarse a morir en brazos de su amada, jajajaja.

 **oOo Dark-yuki oOo:** ¡Yuki!, gracias por permanecer al tanto con los relatos. Me alegra poder leerte. Fíjate que sí pensé en escribir cómo Akane los castigaba, pero ya no quise hacerlos sufrir, je. Nuevamente gracias por tu permanencia.

 **Shojoranko:** ¡Gaby!, que alegría leerte por aquí. Gracias por seguir al pendiente de estas pequeñas historias. Espero te entre la curiosidad por ver _Malcom_ y me comentas qué te pareció, ¡yei!

 **Hatsuhana:** Gracias por pasarte a este pequeño espacio, me alegra que te hayan gustado las historias. Y créeme que entiendo ese sentimiento de no querer que nada se interponga entre Ranma y Akane. Espero te agraden los demás relatos. Un gran saludo.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Imagínate como traerán Ranma y Anko a Akane para que se comporte como Lois, jijiji. El gusto es mio por poder leer tus comentarios. Cuidate mucho.

 **Carol FVargas:** Un deleite leerte de nuevo, gracias por pasarte por aquí. He visto muchas veces la serie de _Malcom_ , y no se cómo, cuándo o por qué pero de repente ya no podía parar de adaptar ese capítulo al universo de Ranma, incluso antes que el concepto de Anko surgiera. Ennn fin, me alegra que te gustara.

 **AyameNH:** ¡Hola, linda! Antes que nada me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo de -A segunda vista- y agradezco tus palabras al respecto. También te doy las gracias por volver a releer los capítulos anteriores, en verdad lo aprecio porque cuando un fic me gusta mucho lo leo hasta el cansancio. El problemas es que no me canso, jejejeje. Así que me emocionó al enterarme que lo volviste a leer. Sobre Ryuji y Xiyin, ya estoy trabajando en algunas ilustraciones, pero si te acercaste un poco a como me los he imaginado, espero te gusten. Un gran saludo.

 **Kris de Andromeda:** ¡Cristy!, no te preocupes linda. Ya ves, incluso a mi en ocasiones no me alcanza el tiempo para responderles como se debe, así que no te preocupes. Me agrada la idea de que Ranma tenga compañía la hora de huir del carácter de Akane. Y como siempre tu instinto _detectivesco_ no falla respecto a Ryuji con Ranma, jejejeje. Gracias por tus palabras, espero tú también estés bien. Aquí andamos, esporádicamente, pero andamos, jujuju. Un graaaaaaan abrazo, hermosa.

 **Lily Tendo89:** ¡Qué gusto leerla, señorita! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Un enrome saludo para tú.

 **azul- tendo:** Me encanta saber que también eres fan de la serie de _Malcom_ , ¡ya somos dos! ¡Yehiiii! Gracias por pasar a este pequeño espacio, espero seguir leyéndote. Saludos.

 **Revontuli Amin:** Yo creo que a los genes Saotome les encanta atraer problemas, por eso siempre andan metidos en líos. No pueden vivir sin el caos en sus vidas. Afortunadamente para nosotros, nos mantienen entretenidos, jejejeje. Me alegra inmensamente que te haya hecho reír el relato. Admito que siempre estoy un tanto ansiosa con las partes que considero graciosas, no es muy común que coincida con personas (al menos nos físicamente) con el mismo humor que yo. Tengo un sentido del humor bastante extraño, creo... En fin, gracias por siempre dejar tus comentarios. Un abrazotototote para ti también.

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Hola, Haruri! Yo creo que Ranma aún mantiene las esperanzas de ganarle la jugada a Nabiki, pobre alma inocente.

 **GabyCo:** Comparto tu opinión, creo que el carácter fuerte de ambos siempre los llevará a discutir más que las personas promedio y esa complicidad de comparte también los hace que se digan las cosas a la cara, sin pelos en la lengua, por lo que naturalmente terminarán discutiendo. Pero creo que es lindo, ya que se siente como si confiaran plenamente el uno en el otro. ¡Bah!, no se si me estoy explicando pero concuerdo contigo, no me los imagino de otra manera.

 **nancyricoleon:** Gracias por siempre dejarme tus palabras.

Un agradecimiento también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	13. -Castigo-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Castigo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más los dejaremos así? —preguntó la señora Hibiki un tanto angustiada por la integridad de su esposo, sin apartar la vista de la escena que tenía enfrente.

—No estoy segura, pero no terminará pronto —aseguró la mujer de cabellos violáceos, vigilando a su marido con la versada agilidad de una noble guerrera amazona.

—Ya han pasado tres horas... —presionó la castaña con voz lastimera, como queriendo ablandar la voluntad de sus dos compañeras.

—Pero esto es mucho menos de lo que en verdad se merecen —habló estoica la propietaria del hogar, madre de una hija atolondrada y esposa de un marido imbécil—. Lo que esos idiotas hicieron raya en lo ridículo, absurdo y vergonzoso. Tienen que entender que actuar como críos ya no les queda. Además, la señora Tamae término con un esguince en la pierna por su culpa — informó seria la peliazul, sin dejar de observar a su altiva presa.

Sentadas sobre sus rodillas, una junto a otra, en el pasillo del comedor, las tres esposas de los mejores peleadores del Japón se encontraban supervisando, con mano de hierro, el cumplimiento de la penitencia impuesta a sus hombres. Aquel trío de idiotas se había sobrepasado con sus infantiles riñas, y un tercero terminó pagando los platos rotos. Peor aún, un tercero ya curtido en años, frágil y delicado como lo era la vieja señora Tamae.

—Quizá están entrando en una crisis de edad —comentó conciliadora la mujer de Ryoga.

—Crisis mi trasero, nuestros hombres sencillamente son unos estúpidos —contradijo Shampoo.

—Pero siguen siendo seres humanos, tal vez se sientan cansados después de todo este tiempo con los...

—Mira bien a esos idiotas —invitó Akane, interrumpiendo el compasivo discurso de Akari—, nos observan con superioridad.

—Sí, como si la reprimenda que les dimos fuese insignificante —concordó Shampoo, hurgando entre el azul intenso de los ojos de su marido para después vagar la mirada hasta los marcados y prominentes pectorales. Las gotas de sudor que irrigaban aquella zona le otorgaban un matiz más apetitoso. Shampoo se regodeó en sus entrañas.

—Exacto, pareciera que ruegan por más. —Simpatizó la peliazul. El gesto petulante en el rostro de su esposo como diciendo: "Ya aprendí mi lección, pero esto me la suda. Te estas volviendo piadosa, Akane", se le antojaba irritante. El hombre no necesitaba decir nada para percatarse de la altivez que pregonaba, bastaba con mirarle el semblante; alardeaba de su resistencia como si sostener sobre su cabeza cuatro costales de arroz, durante tres horas, a suplicio del sol sin más protección que su propio pellejo y los pantalones, fuese algo similar a levantar un cojín de plumas en una noche de pijamas. Idiota presumido—. Opino que debemos complacerlos, a fin de cuentas, pagaron por los daños provocados y ayudaron a la señora Tamae a cruzar la calle. Aunque terminó con un pie bastante hinchado, pero la ayudaron —sugirió con intensiones más despiadadas que indulgentes. En un instante la intención de la represalia pasó del escarmiento a la vanagloria.

—Me agrada esa mentecilla tuya, Tendo...

—Saotome —contradijo Akane, con su atención siempre fija hacia el frente y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho.

—Además... —continuó la amazona ignorando la corrección y, al igual que sus compañeras, jamás perdiendo el contacto visual con su víctima—. Apreciar el trabajado torso de Mousse mientras disfruto de un delicioso té es más tentador que atender clientes. Supongo que el local permanecerá cerrado por hoy. —Shampoo sonrió maliciosa, imaginando el castigo más íntimo y carnal al que sometería a su esposo por comportarse como un "puberto" inconsciente. Sorbió un poco de té, sería una noche bastante entretenida.

—Pero chicas, Ryoga parece bastante adolorido y no quisiera...

—Se fuerte, Akari. —Nuevamente, Akane frenó las palabras de su amiga. Se sentía un tanto decepcionada por la facilidad con que la esposa de Hibiki cedía ante él—. No debemos flaquear de compasión por los zopencos hombres que amamos, si lo hiciéramos ya no tendríamos poder para controlarlos.

— ¡Exactamente! —Shampoo golpeó su muslo en un acto de aprobación dramática—. ¡Apoyo a Tendo!

—Saotome —gruñó la peliazul por inercia, y un tanto harta de tener que lidiar con la absurda manía de Shampoo por llamarla con su apellido de soltera. Era una especie de broma ácida entre las dos, mas hoy no tenía humor para ello.

Shampoo se aclaró la garganta.

—Como sea, si nos doblegamos...

Por primera vez, la amazona desatendió la condición de su marido para verter la sagacidad de su mirada en el rostro compungido de Akari, quién se encontraba sentada en medio de Akane y ella. La castaña la observaba como la siempre atenta escucha que era.

—Si siquiera dudamos, eso hombres testarudos que tienes en frente —Shampoo señaló con el dedo índice en dirección a ellos—, olerán tu indecisión. Y el respeto por el que te hiciste valer todos estos años de matrimonio desaparecerá. Así de pronto. En un chasquido. —La amazona chasqueó los dedos—. ¡KaBOMM! Se terminó. Y ya no habrá nada en este mundo capaz de controlar su estupidez. ¿Comprendes, cariño?

Sin esperar por una respuesta, y una vez terminado su monólogo, Shampoo redirigió el interés sobre su víctima. E imitando la acción de la amazona, Akari viró el rostro en dirección a su esposo, pero con la mirada gacha y mordiéndose la uña de un dedo pulgar, mientras rumia cada una de las palabras anteriormente dirigidas a ella. Y de pronto, tuvo una epifanía.

—Pero, chicas... —La castaña observó a su marido con la comprensión total del universo en sus ojos—. El hecho de que haya pasado lo que pasó, ¿no significa precisamente que no podemos controlar a nuestros hombres? Quiero decir, si siguen haciendo tantas tonterías, resulta obvio que no ejercemos tanto control en ellos como el que presumimos, ¿cierto?

La iluminación de Buda conmoción el orgullo y entendimiento del resto de las mujeres presentes. Sin embargo, aunque no podían discrepar con semejante verdad revelada, al menos tenían un espacio de consuelo.

—Pero podemos castigarlos —habló impasible la peliazul, disimulando el asombro que aún le calaba en el ego. Akari tenía toda la jodida razón, ¿cómo había sido tan ciega? Aquello le hizo sentirse más molesta con Ranma. No es que quisiera una mascota obediente como esposo, mas lo mínimo que esperaba era que el hombre se comportara como una persona decente, mejor dicho, como el adulto que era; si no fuese por naturaleza de él, al menos por evitarse la reprimenda. ¡Aunque las consecuencias parecían importarle un carajo al idiota! Akane gruñó por lo bajo, irguiendo la espalda tanto como podía hacerlo para mantener su fachada de verdugo inflexible, en sus ojos avellana aumentó la severidad de su cabreo. Si las miradas pudiesen mutilar, Ranma sería bruto molido en estos momentos.

Akari movió su atención hacia la peliazul, el adusto gesto en el bien conservado rostro de su amiga le hizo entender que apostaba indudablemente por continuar con aquella estrategia.

— ¡Exacto!, castigarlos... Sí, ¡eso les enseñará! —congenió Shampoo, en su voz se dilucidaba una especie de placer prohibido. Evidentemente la amazona disfrutaba la actual situación.

Cuando la castaña giró el rostro en dirección a ella, pudo percibir en el perfil de sus ojos violáceos el inconfundible destello del hambre. Tragó saliva, sintiéndose repentinamente más preocupada por la seguridad de su buen amigo Mousse que por la propia condición de su marido.

Exhalando una pesarosa bocanada de aliento, Akari se rindió frente a las circunstancias. Sus amigas estaban bastante empecinadas en continuar con todo el asunto del castigo, y ella no podía dimitir de eso. Tiempo atrás, por causa de todos los desastres cometidos durante las campales disputas de aquellos temperamentales hombres, las tres mujeres tuvieron que pactar un frente unido. Si cualquier calamidad involucraba al trío de tontos en el mismo tiempo y espacio, ellas se encargarían de aleccionarlos en equipo antes que los pagos por los daños dejasen a todos en banca rota. Sin embargo, ciertamente a veces no resultaba tan efectivo, tampoco podían vigilarlos a cada segundo. Aunque, más que ejecutar un plan de contingencia, en última instancia sólo eran medidas de escarmiento. Y no ayudaba mucho que sus esposos fueran tan viscerales: lección aprendía, lección que olvidaba ante la más mínima provocación, por honor a su orgullo o cualquier otra banalidad masculina. Eso del control que tanto aireaban sus compañeras, bueno... nunca podría imponerse efectivamente sobre sus hombres. No con tal naturaleza. No con unos tontos.

Resignada a continuar con el acuerdo, Akari miró a su esposo a los ojos y esperó poder transmitirle adecuadamente su completo apoyo para soportar la prolongada reprimenda.

.

.

—Se me están acalambrando los brazos —mencionó Ryoga, con un dejo de punzante dolor en la pronunciación de sus palabras, sin perder de vista el preocupado rostro de su mujer. Se sentía bastante culpable por provocarle tantas angustias a su dulce Akari. Pero, en honor a la verdad, todo el alboroto había sido culpa de los dos idiotas que tenía al lado.

—Yo los dejé de sentir hace un buen rato —confesó Mousse, burlándose claramente de la precaria situación en que se encontraban. La mirada devoradora con la que su esposa lo contemplaba no paraba de provocarle continuos escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal. Si su percepción no lo engañaba, tenía motivos de sentirse entusiasmado porque llegara la noche.

— ¡Oh, por favor! No sean tan quejicas —alardeó el azabache como si sus músculos no estuviesen rugiendo por piedad mientras se desagarraban lentamente bajo su piel. Y, aun así, lo que más le atribulaba era saber que, en algún momento, debía enfrentarse con su esposa... a solas. El destello asesino que refulgía en los ojos de Akane haría que cualquiera, sin distinción de sexo, se orinase en los pantalones. Sólo por su orgullo permanecía altivo.

—Deja de alardear, Ranma —ordenó el castaño—, puedo escuchar a tus brazos hacerse jirones —aseguró con la certeza de la experimentación propia.

Los tres hombres se encontraban en medio del jardín, de la casa de los Saotome, con los brazos rectamente extendidos sobre su cabeza cargando cuatro llenos costales de arroz. Ya hacia buen rato que empezó todo aquello, y sus mujeres parecían no conocer la piedad.

— ¡Vamos, P-chan! Sabes que esto no es nada para mí —mintió. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerse un ovillo y lloriquear del dolor.

Debía admitir que se merecían un escarmiento. No se sentía orgulloso de como terminó la buena y sencilla intención de ayudar a la vieja Tamae a cruzar la calle. Vamos, que no fue su culpa, si no de los ineptos babosos que se decían sus amigos. Él visualizó a la anciana desde su frente -ella de espaldas a él-, para cuando la alcanzó y la tomó de los hombros ya estaban Mousee y Ryoga uno a cada lado de la mujer. Todo se volvió confuso después. Vagamente recuerda haber avanzado con la señora Tamae mientras forcejeaba con los otros dos estúpidos, y justo al llegar a la otra esquina la vieja repentinamente se escurrió de sus manos. Cuando voltearon hacia abajo, la mujer ya presumía un tobillo izquierdo lastimado. En palabras de Tamae, fue por culpa de una inoportuna piedra que desbalanceó su equilibrio. Pero, dicho sea de paso, si ninguno de ellos hubiese estado enfrascado en aquella inútil discusión, al menos alguien pudiese haber atrapado a la señora Tamae antes que azotara el piso y se doblara el pie con su propio peso. La culpa caló hondo en ellos.

Tardíamente hicieron tregua, él llevó a la vieja Tame sobre su espalda –en dirección donde Tofú- y Ryoga y Mousse se repartieron las pocas y ligeras bolsas de despensa que la anciana había comprado. Para el infortunio de los tres, antes de llegar al consultorio, sus esposas se materializaron de la nada al doblar la esquina. La tensión fue instantánea; mudos y nerviosos, sudando como nunca en sus vidas por el peso de sus conciencias, aquel encuentro estaba destinado a la fatalidad. Para cuando logró calmar sus ansias y formular un discurso ecuánime que exponerle a su esposa, Mousse y Ryoga rompieron en lloriqueos echándole la culpa a él. ¡A él!, ¡como si los dos idiotas en verdad hubiesen prestado atención a lo que pasó! Mínimo fue suya la idea de acudir a Tofú. ¿Y en qué ayudaron ellos?, ¿eh? ¡Absolutamente en nada!

Sin embargo, para su regocijo y discrepancia, el regaño fue equitativo para los tres. No sin antes asegurar a la señora Tamae con Tofú, y pagar todos los gastos médicos y prometer hacer lo mismo con los subsecuentes. Pero después, cuando llegaron a casa, bueno... aún seguían pagando penitencia.

—Ni se les ocurra empezar otra pelea, o estaremos parados aquí una semana —advirtió Mousse, al tiempo que acomodaba sus piernas para equilibrar el peso de los costales.

El súbito silencio dio fe y legalidad de que, por lo menos, en eso estaban de acuerdo los tres.

—Las hicimos enojar bastante esta vez, ¿verdad? —evidenció Ryoga.

— ¿Y apenas te das cuenta? —inquirió desdeñoso el pelinegro—. En verdad que tienes la inteligencia de un cerdo, Ryoga.

—Para tu información, está comprobando científicamente que los cerdos son más listos que los patos, Mousse. Y eso automáticamente te hace más teto que yo—finiquitó vanagloriado de su contraataque. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, igual terminó insultándose a sí mismo.

—Mira tú, maldito puerco...

— ¡Basta! —Fue el turno de Ranma para intervenir, antes que sus esposas decidieran que se veían lo suficientemente enérgicos como para levantar juntos un tractor—. Ni piensen en moverse un milímetro de sus posiciones o nos agregarán más costales a esta maldita tortura.

Ryoga y Mousse refunfuñaron a la par.

— ¿Y por qué tenemos que estar desnudos de la cintura para arriba de todos modos? —preguntó el castaño un tanto extrañado por el detalle. Con el sol en su punto más alto, comenzaría a "cocinarse" en poco tiempo.

— ¿No es obvio?, así nos deshidrataremos más rápido —dedujo Ranma—. Estoy seguro que nos quieren confusos y desorientados para encerrarnos en un calabozo o algo parecido.

—Yo creo que sólo desean atascarse un "taco de ojo" —manifestó Mousse, regodeándose ante esa posible verdad.

— ¡¿En verdad crees eso?! —cuestionó Ryoga, sorprendiéndose al punto de casi dejar caer los cuatro costales. La idea le hizo sentirse pudoroso más que resuelto a pavonearse ante su mujer bajo la especulación de más espectadoras.

—Fue idea de Shampoo, quizás esa verdad —concordó el ojiazul.

— ¡Oye!, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —refunfuñó Mousse indignado.

—Que tu esposa siempre ha sido una descarada, Mousse. Eso es lo que quise decir. —Cuando se trataba de Shampoo, le era inevitable comportarse como un patán. Pese a todos los años transcurridos, Ranma siempre guardaría un tanto de desconfianza y rencor, hacia la amazona, por lo que le hizo a Akane después de que finalmente lograran casarse. Que ellas arreglaran sus diferencias no significaba que él tuviera que perdonarla. ¿La toleraba?, sí. ¿Respetaba su extraña amistad?, también. Pero, ¿otorgarle indulgencia? Jamás.

— ¡Eso fue todo!, ¡voy a...!

— ¡Tranquilícense, imbéciles! —bramó Ryoga con voz contenida— ¡Ranma!, ¡deja de insultar a las esposas de otros! ¡Mousse!, ¡sólo sopórtalo! ¡Nuestra vida está en juego aquí! —presionó histérico.

— ¡Maldición!, ¡ya no puedo más! Al diablo todo, me arrodillaré y le pediré clemencia a mi amada Shampoo. ¡Y luego patearé tu trasero!

—Se escucha razonable para mí.

— ¡No se atrevan a moverse! —ordenó Ranma al ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que Mousse se disponía a arrojar los costales—. Debemos resistir esto. Por nuestro orgullo y honor como peleadores. Somos maestros del arte, ¡por todos los cielos! Si flaqueamos en nuestra resolución, ¡estas mujeres pensarán que pueden controlarnos! —¡Ah!, qué bonito había sonado aquello. Fue inspirador, excelso... lástima que no creía en ninguna de esas palabras. Sencillamente trataba de prolongar el momento de quedarse a solas con Akane. Si fuese por él, que lo dejaran ahí parado durante toda la noche. Así tendría mayor oportunidad para fraguar un digno discurso que le permitiese atenuar la brutalidad de la paliza que, seguramente, Akane guardaba para él.

—Pero ya lo hacen, Ranma. Incluso desde antes de casarnos, y lo sabes.

—El cerdo tiene razón.

¡Maldita sea!, ¡no tenía argumentos contra eso!

—Hagan lo que quieran, señoritas. Yo enfrentaré esto como un hombre —Vaya, en qué hipócrita se había convertido. Casi podía jurar que era el que estaba más aterrado de los tres. ¡Oh!, pero no le daría le gusto a Akane de verlo temblar como una niñita, no todavía.

—Por favor, Ranma...

—Yo me quedaré a apoyar tu causa, sólo con una condición —interrumpió Mousse.

—No me interesa tu lástima, Mousse.

—Vamos, Saotome —insistió—. Si es nuestra fortuna sufrir por ahora, tratemos de divertirnos un poco cuando el castigo termine.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Mousse? ¿Doce?, tal vez... ¿diez? —ironizó Ryoga.

— ¿Cuánto crees que podamos resistir? —prosiguió el pelinegro sin prestarle atención a las intenciones de sus compañeros—. ¿Dos horas más?, ¿tres? O quizá, ¿toda la noche?

—Bueno eso depende de las chicas...

— ¡Cierra la boca, Ryoga! —exigió Mousse —¡Trato de llegar a un punto aquí!

— ¿El cuál es...? —presionó Ranma.

—El que se rinda primero tendrá que hacer todo lo que los otros dos le ordenen, por una semana —concluyó estratosféricamente orgulloso de su ocurrencia.

—Eso es absurdo, Mousse. Ya no somos adolescentes. Además, suena bastante riesgoso —se quejó Ryoga.

— ¿Tienes miedo, Hibiki? —preguntó ponzoñoso el patriarca Saotome.

— ¡¿En serio estás de acuerdo con él, Ranma?!

—Suena divertido —resolvió despreocupado. Y sonaba a más tiempo de vida y confabulación mientras el reto durase.

— ¡¿Divertido?! —chilló—. La parte de "todo lo que los otros dos ordenen", ¿no se escucha como una alarma para ti?

—Yo sólo escucho cobardía e incompetencia de tu boca, P-chan. —Ranma había aprendido con los años, y por propia naturaleza, que la mejor manera de incitar a un hombre precavido y metódico, como en el que Ryoga se convirtió, era devastando todas y cada una de sus honorables virtudes. Ya saben, antes de la caída viene el orgullo.

—Concuerdo con el travestido.

— ¡Corta con eso, Mousse! —regañó Ranma.

— ¡Te estoy apoyando en esto, Saotome! Sobre todo, en la parte donde dices que Ryoga es un eunuco.

— Pero yo nunca dije que...

— ¡Bien!, ¡bien! ¡Suficiente!

Afortunadamente, con Ryoga no se necesitaba picar mucho.

— ¡Le entro!, pero debemos poner reglas.

—Sí, sí, como sea... —murmuró Mousse sin interés.

—Como, por ejemplo, NO intercambiar esposas —sugirió un resuelto Hibiki.

— ¡Agh!, ¡qué asco! —Las arcadas que soltó Mousse no fueron anda agradables de escuchar.

— ¡Por todos los dioses, Ryoga!, ¿en qué estás pensando? —se quejó Ranma.

— ¡¿Cómo crees que yo podría disfrutar de otro cuerpo que no fuese el de mi exuberante Shampoo?! —escandalizó Mousse. Si tan sólo pudiera moverse, ya le había arrancado la lengua a Hibiki.

— ¡Eres un depravado, Ryoga!

— ¡Es sólo por precaución! —defendió el castaño.

— ¿Sí?, ¡pues no es necesario! —dictaminó el pelinegro.

— ¡Oh, maldita sea! Pasemos a la otra regla —suplicó el ojiazul, tragándose forzadamente sus jugos estomacales. El simple hecho de imaginar a Akane besándose con cualquier otro tipo le provocaba vomitar todos los intestinos y unas incontrolables ansias asesinas. ¿De dónde rayos sacó Ryoga aquel insano pensamiento? ¡Qué cerdo!

— ¿Cuál otra? —curioseo Ryoga.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?, ¡eres tú quien empezó con esto de poner reglas!

— ¡Bueno, pues ya no se me ocurre otra! —admitió.

— ¡Ya!, ¡como sea! —Mousse se escuchaba fastidiado—. Tenemos tiempo para pensar en otras. Entonces... ¿es un trato? El que caiga primero será esclavo de los otros por una semana.

— ¡Hecho! —acordó Ranma.

— ¡Trato! —convino Ryoga.

Y así, los tres mejores peleadores del Japón, centraron todas sus habilidades en forzar su resistencia hasta límites insospechados. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a quedarse con el título de perdedor. Aquello era un reto titánico y sólo los mejores quedarían en pie.

— ¿Oigan? —demandó Ryoga con voz alarmada—. ¿Y si las chicas nos quitan el castigo antes que alguien se rinda?, ¿quién ganaría entonces?

— ¡Oh!, ¡joder! —chilló Ranma.

— ¡Mierda!, no había pensado en eso —reconoció Mousse.

A fin de cuentas, lo único seguro es que sus cuerpos y espíritus estaban subyugados a voluntad de sus esposas.

¡Carajo!

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, Anko Saotome no se sorprendió en absoluto al encontrar a su padre y sus tíos, Ryoga y Mousse, cargando pesados costales de, Dios sabe qué cosa, sobre sus cabezas. Y a juzgar por cómo sus esposas parecían vigilarlos, seguramente se trataba de algún tipo de reprimenda a causa de alguna estupidez que debieron haber cometido. Sí, le parecía lo más obvio.

Al menos ahora conocía otra de las cosas en las que los adultos gastaban su tiempo mientras los adolescentes sufrían en la escuela. Que las clases finalizaran mucho antes ese día le concedió una retribución bastante divertida de observar. Y hablando de terminaciones tempranas...

— ¡Rayos!, ¿es que todos se olvidaron de la junta de padres? —cuestionó para sí.

Por eso salió temprano del colegio en primer lugar. ¡Y mírenlos!, jugando a criminales y verdugos. ¿No se supone que eran adultos responsables? ¡Argh!

¡Esto era el colmo!

* * *

 **N/A:** Ciertamente esto no se desarrollo ni terminó como lo había planeado, mas igualmente me divertí a lo lindo. Ryoga resultó muy ocurrente, ¿no les parece?

Confieso que la "continuidad" de las historias se está alargando más de lo que imaginé, ¡todo se complica y profundiza! ¡Rayos!, yo y mi obsesiva afición por el drama. ¡Alguien sacudame las ideas por favor!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **Ranma84:** ¡Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de cada actualización!. Siempre me he imaginado que la debilidad más grande de Ranma es precisamente lo que le impulsa a ser más fuerte cada día. Su lugar de paz... su familia.

 **Astron:** ¡Qué alegría leerte de nuevo! Es una alivio que te haya gustado el capítulo. A veces creo que me dejo llevar demasiado por la cursilería, y me provoca pendiente sonar excesivamente empalagosa.

 **Aimi Tendo:** Gracias por pasarte a este pequeño espacio, me alegra que un Ranma "amo de casa" no te resulte tan descabellado.

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Y apuesto que Ranma tampoco olvida lo afortunado que es, ni un segundo.

 **Carol FVargas:** Creo que, muy en el fondo, a Ranma siempre le resultará difícil sentirse merecedor de la familia tan amorosa que ha formado con Akane. No lo sé, de esas inseguridades que nunca se superan.

 **Diluanma:** ¡Hola, linda! Antes que nada, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Siempre es bueno tener noticias tuyas. Gracias por estar constantemente al tanto de las historias. Ojalá te sigan entreteniendo.

 **Kris de Andromeda:** ¡Cristy!, ¡qué te puedo decir! Pensar en la familia Saotome me inunda el corazón de cosas melosas y dulces, y graciosas de tanto en tanto. ¡Quiero que estén siempre felices!, ¡se lo merecen! ¡Caray! Yo también siento que después de un rato cursi, el karma o el universo, necesita quedar balanceado con una pequeña riña entre los integrantes de esta familia. Atraer o generar problemas está en su naturaleza, son como un imán para ello. Es lindo saber que Anko te resulta agradable, a veces siento que es un poco desesperante, pero de igual manera le he tomado cariño. Es una chiquilla bastante entregada con sus padres, algo atolondrada y vengativa, sí, pero enamorada de su familia. Sobre lo del bebé, concuerdo que es triste. Sin embargo, como le comento a **GabyCo** , a veces los milagros pasan. Y quién sabe lo que pueda deparar el futuro. También aprovecho para agradecerte el haber comentado la historia de: "Y nosotros, ¿qué tenemos?", como no tiene continuación, lo hago en este espacio. Gracias por siempre estar ahí.

 **Lily Tendo89:** Me gusta pensar que la pasión de Ranma por Akane nunca se enfriará, con celos incluidos por supuesto. Es decir, tanto sufrir para poder tenerla, que se me hace inconcebible que siquiera se permita descuidarla un rato.

 **azul- tendo:** Es bueno saber que puedo transmitirte todas esas emociones. Gracias por permanecer en este espacio.

 **Revontuli Amin:** ¡El _fluff_ y los _piojitos_ son vida! Se me llena el corazón de ternura el poder imaginar que después de todos los sinsabores que Ranma y Akane tuvieron que superar, la vida les permita disfrutar momentos melosos y pacíficos con la pequeña familia que lograron formar. Te agradezco por aquí el que hayas comentado el relato de: "Y nosotros, ¿qué tenemos?", como es un one-shot no quería perder la oportunidad de darte las gracias, apropiadamente, por siempre comentar cada relato que esta servidora te presenta. Espero seguir robándote una que otra sonrisa por mucho tiempo.

 **Haruri Saotome:** ¡Querida, Haruri! En efecto, Ranma y Akane, perdieron un bebé. Y sí, es el mismo que se menciona en el capítulo ocho. Más adelante, y poco a poco, se desvelará toda la historia de esa parte de su pasado.

 **GabyCo:** ¡Linda, Gaby! Me hiciste sonrojar con tu anterior comentario. Es inmensamente motivador que logren cautivarte estas fugaces historias. Me gusta pensar que Ranma y Akane, a pesar del pasar de los años, continúen mantenido una esencia juguetona casi inmadura en su matrimonio. Como si fueran mejores amigos antes que esposos, siempre saliendo de la rutina. Lo que mencionas sobre la incapacidad de Akane para poder embarazarse tras la pérdida de su segundo hijo es completamente verdad. Pero, uno nuca sabe, a veces los milagros existen. ¡Saludos!

 **Hadelqui:** Es un deleite tenerte en este espacio. Gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior. Respecto al bebé perdido de Ranma y Akane, más adelante se ira revelando cómo y por qué sucedió, así también la delicada gestación de Anko. Llamo a Anko primogénita porque, a pesar del segundo embarazo infructífero, ella fue la primera en nacer. Y también lo utilicé para darle a los lectores una pista de la efímera existencia de un segundo hijo. ten por seguro que todos los temas sobre los que me comentas, te gustaría leer, sí llegarán a retomarse en capítulos más avanzados. No os preocupéis. Un gran saludo y espero leerte nuevamente.

Un agradecimiento también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	14. -Papá-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Papá-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese día se sentía bastante nostálgico, las razones no figuraban claras, pero durante su infructífero momento de meditación en el dôjo, fue embargado por un sentimiento de anhelo tan voraz que se encontró así mismo rememorando todos los matices e intenciones de aquella sencilla palabra que le constreñía las entrañas y el corazón.

Una palabra que había sido negada a él, o mejor dicho, restringida a él sólo para muy contadas y particulares ocasiones. Ojalá le fuese posible escucharla más a menudo, era después de todo una de sus palabras favoritas.

No recordaba desde cuándo aquella combinación de letras se convirtió en un tema enrarecido para él y la mocosa. Teorizaba que aquello ocurrió durante los volubles doce o quizá desde los terribles trece, muy remotamente con los inestables diez, pero lo que sí sabía es que hacía tiempo su _engendra_ se dirigía a él con la simple y llana monta de "viejo". Viejo esto, viejo lo otro, y el cariñosos apelativo de tonto o estúpido anexado algunas veces, como si llamarlo tal cual derecho tenía por ser su progenitor fuese un tabú para la chiquilla, algo que sencillamente repudiaba. Fuera la rebeldía de la edad o cualquier otra razón que Anko tuviese para evitar nombrarlo como naturalmente el correspondía, por ser lo que era de ella, lo cierto es que últimamente Ranma deseaba que aquella demonio adolescente lo llamase "papá" más seguido.

Mandó al traste la meditación y suspiró sonoramente, liberando la pesadez de su deseo reprimido.

En definitiva la edad lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien patético. Quizá fuese que había entrado a la _andropausia_ ; Tofú alguna vez le comentó que los hombres también podían padecer una condición similar a la de las mujeres cuando llegaban a cierta edad madura. Sin embargo, Ranma aún no alcanzaba los cuarenta. Maldición, no se comprendía ni él mismo.

El hombre suspiró de nuevo, menudos líos mentales que le atosigaban de vez en cuando. ¡No tenían sentido! Tal vez Anko estaba en lo cierto, ya era un hombre viejo.

—Viejo, ¿estás bien? —Ranma giró el rostro en dirección de su _retoño_ , era costumbre de ellos practicar la meditación juntos. Aunque que en ocasiones, justo como en estos momentos, hacerlo carecía de propósito; uno de los dos, o ambos a la vez, no podían concentrarse.

El azabache se limitó a observarla con un puchero pesaroso y la petición de su deseo atorada en la garganta. Por unos segundos le pasó por la cabeza sugerirle a su hija que lo llamase como la condición de su parentesco le apremiaba. Pero la segura visión de Anko burlándose de tan cursi petición le picó el orgullo. El ojiazul entrecerró los ojos, increpándola por una maldad de aún no había cometido, y exhaló decepcionado. Rompió el contacto visual y reincorporó el rostro hacia el frente. Tal vez una ducha bien fría le acomodara las ideas.

— ¿Viejo? —Anko volvió a llamarle, mas esta vez su voz vibró preocupada o eso creyó escuchar. Ranma prefirió no darle mayoría importancia a tal percepción de sus oídos, quizá estuviera alucinando dada la intensidad de su añoranza.

Sin mirarla y enmudeció por lo avergonzado que se sentía, el ojiazul alistó la retirada. Se incorporó sobre sus pies y caminó hasta la entrada del dôjo, fijándose como objetivo un buen chapuzón frío en la bañera.

— ¡Oye! —Anko le dio alcance y frenó sus pasos tomándolo por el antebrazo—. ¿Qué pasa? —presionó.

—Ya déjalo estar, mocosa. No pasa nada —habló neutral, pero persistiendo en la obstinación de evitar sus ojos. No deseaba que la chiquilla lograra descubrir, en su mirada, el humillante motivo de su desazón.

—Te comportas extraño, ¿qué tienes? —Anko tironeó de su brazo para hacer que le prestara atención, y Ranma giró el rostro en dirección contraria como respuesta.

—Sólo quiero tomar un baño, mocosa —confesó aparentando molestia. Liberó el brazo del determinado agarre de su hija y dio un paso al frente para continuar con su improvisado propósito.

— ¡Y una mierda! —En un parpadeo, y deteniendo nuevamente su escape, la pelinegra se apostó frente a él y se apresuró a tomarlo por las muñecas.

—Mocosa... —siseó con la mirada gacha.

— ¿Te sientes mal, papá?

Al oír su deseo materializado en las vibraciones del aire, el cerebro de Ranma pareció despertar de un denso letargo. Sorprendido levantó el rostro para enfrentarse con el gesto preocupado de su hija. Tal fue el asombro de _ver_ cumplido su capricho que sitió desorbitar sus ojos al expandir los párpados tan rápido y desmesurado como le instó la conmoción, y lastimosamente su lengua perdió la habilidad siquiera de balbucear. ¿Había escuchado mal?

— ¿Papá?

No, no había escuchado mal.

Frente suyo estaba la orgullosa heredera del estilo libre Saotome-Tendo llamándolo como deseaba ser llamado, con su carita compungida y los ojos nublados de malestar. Anko lucía sinceramente preocupada por él.

—Oye, papá... yo...

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, le había dicho "papá".

Percibir aquello le infló el ego en un santiamén, la melancolía lo abandonó de golpe, y contemplar el puchero enternecedor que presumía su hija despertó en él antiguas manías. Manías que en su adolescencia sólo fueron incitadas única y exclusivamente por su marimacho prometida; manías que siempre le garantizaron una buena paliza por hostigarla. Manías que ahora tenían un detonante mucho más divertido para molestar. Sabía que lo que haría a continuación le privaría, por tiempo indefinido, el placer y honor de ser adjetivado como el progenitor que su esposa le había regalado la alegría de convertirse.

Pero, en honor a la causa, su hija se veía bastante linda cuando estaba cabreada, y los duelos con ella en ese estado eran mucho más entretenidos. Además, ya tendría oportunidad de correr a los brazos de su mujer para ser consolado y lamentarse por la precaria suerte que se había ganado a pulso. Sí, después se preocuparía por cómo sobreviviría a las consecuencias de sus irresponsables decisiones. No sería la primera vez.

—Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? —Ranma se removió de las finas manos de la pelinegra y tomó las suaves mejillas para estrujarlas un tanto—. La todo poderosa Anko Saotome puede hacer ese tipo de expresión tan linda y femenina. ¡Qué sorpresa! En verdad estas preocupada por tu atractivo padre, ¿no es así? Mira ese gesto afligido, ¡qué conmovedor! —Se mofó el patriarca Saotome estirando y apretujando los cachetes de su hija.

Cuando Anko captó la burla en sus palabras, el gesto lastimoso de su rostro transmutó en la grotesca expresión de un demonio, y el rojo fuego del infierno tiñó su nívea piel desde el delgado cuello hasta el cuero cabelludo. Con un brusco movimiento, la pelinegra huyó de sus "mimos" y lo enfrentó enfurecida.

— ¡Me estabas tomando el pelo! —chilló en la octava, soltando sus muñecas como si su cercanía le asqueara.

La verdad es que no... al principio. Pero luego de ver esa expresión desvalida, las ganas de molestarla superaron su buena cordura. Ver a Akane con un semblante tan vulnerable siempre le estrujó dolorosamente el corazón, y lo mismo le ocurría para con su hija. En lo personal, las prefería encantadoramente furiosas. La naturaleza de sus mujeres era ser una tormenta arrolladora e impetuosa, no una llovizna incipiente y débil. Aunque bien es cierto que es humano flaquear algunas veces, en esta ocasión no existía motivo para que la mocosa se angustiase.

— ¡Pensé que te sentías mal! ¡Y sólo estabas burlándote de mí!

—Ese fue tu error: suponer —respondió cual erudito—. Aún tienes mucho que aprender al leer a tu oponente, mocosa. —Ranma se cruzó de brazos e irguió la espalda con aire de superioridad.

— ¡Jugaste con mis sentimientos! ¡Viejo tonto!

—Vamos mocosa, sólo dime "papá", incluso si estás enojada. Yo sé que te encanta. —Sonrió con petulancia, guiñándole el ojo a la figura pasmada de su hija.

Por alguna razón, Ranma decidió que aquello era el momento menos humillante para hacer esa petición. Pobre hombre.

El gestó de Anko se deformó aún más, cerró las manos en puños y apretó la mandíbula hasta casi hacerla crujir. Toda la mujercilla temblaba por la furia refrenada.

—Tú... tú no... tienes derecho —murmuró arrastrando las palabras, mirándolo con rencor—. ¡Tú no tienes derecho a ser llamado _papá_! ¡Te odio!

El ojiazul se alarmó al ver la resoluta creencia de aberración reflejada en los irises ambarinos de su primogénita.

— ¡Oye!, vamos a calmarnos por aquí. No seas tan rencorosa. —Ranma se acercó a la encabritaba adolescente para tratar de tomarla de los hombros e intentar calmarla.

— ¡No!, ¡aléjate! —Anko rechazó la intención de su padre con un certero manotazo y ágilmente retrocedió varios pasos de él—. ¡Te odio!

¡Vaya!, pero qué dramática. Ni que hubiera fingido su muerte y hubiese reaparecido como si nada después de un tiempo. Sin embargo, al progenitor Saotome le entró el miedo. Verdadero miedo al ver la severidad con la que su hija pregonaba que lo odiaba. ¿Y si aquel "tiempo indefinido" se convertía en un "para toda la vida"?

Maldita sea, ya se estaba arrepintiendo por meter la pata.

Entonces hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando el temor le atormentaba: armar pelea.

— ¡No puedes odiarme! —gritó colérico—. ¡Soy tu padre! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

— ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme eso! ¡Te detesto!, ¡te odio!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¡Oblígame!

—Voy a hacer que te tragues tus palabras, mocosa mal agradecida —masculló rechinando los dientes, al tiempo que se subía unas mangas imaginarias de los brazos.

—Te estoy esperando estúpido viejo embustero. —Anko se posicionó en guardia.

— ¡Prepárate! —bramó tomando carrera para atacar a su primogénita.

— ¡Estoy lista! —rugió dándole alcance a su contrincante.

Y así, ambos Saotome cambiaron la meditación por una lucha encarnecida.

Para cuando pararon, cansados y hambrientos, ninguno de los dos recordaba el motivo de tan fiera batalla. Pero lo que sí sabían, es que había sido un encuentro bastante divertido.

* * *

 **N/A:** Quería darle un final más tierno, ¡de veras que sí! Pero me encanta "ver" a ese par pelear y discutir por boberías.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

 **ivarodsan:** ¡Es una gran felicidad leerte de nuevo por esos rumbos! Tiempo sin sabe de ti. Es un alivio que te sigan gustando las historias. Gracias por seguir al pendiente. ¡Un gran abarazo! PD: Pero es un cerdo precavido ;)

 **Ranma84:** Es que se emocionaron con todo el asunto del castigo y las apuestas, jajajajaja. Gracias por leer. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Astron:** ¡Me alegra saber que la cursilería no te moleste! Créeme que al principio no tenía planeado que estuvieran sin camisa, pero luego dije. ¡¿por qué no?! Además, hubiesen tenido más calor los pobres, jujuju. Nos leemos. ¡Saludos!

 **JHO:** Es un alivio que te haya hecho reír. A veces creo que mi sentido del humor no es tan humorístico en la percepción de otras personas, así que siempre me queda el pendiente de si lo hice bien o no. Te confieso que si he pensado en incluir más historias sobre el resto de los personajes que rodean a la familia Saotome. Pero hasta el momento sólo he escrito algunos guiños desarrollando al relación entre Ryuji y Anko. Sin embargo, tomaré muy en cuenta tu sugerencia. Gracias por entrar a este espacio. ¡Saludos!

 **Shojoranko:** ¡Gaby!, siempre es una alegría tenerte por aquí. Tengo tanto tuyo que leer pendiente T_T Como te he comentado estoy esperando mis vacaciones para degustarme con tus escritos y al fin terminar **DoCo** , y los que siguen. ¡Estoy muy ansiosa! (inserte aquí grito de FanGirl) En fin, sí pobre Anko tener que soportar las inmadureces de sus padres, pero bueno... le forja el carácter(?) Gracias por no olvidar este espacio. ¡Un gran abrazo!

 **Guest:** Siento tardarme tanto en actualizar _Kizuato_ , pero va en marcha. Eso es seguro. Gracias por leer **Step by step**. ¡Un abrazo!

 **Guest:** Sobre la situación con Akane, es algo parecido a lo que mencionas. Sin embargo, no es que haya intentado quitarse la vida de manera consciente. Digamos que cuando necesitas superar una condición critica de salud, en este caso un estado desgastado de tu cuerpo por un peligroso aborto, las ganas de vivir influyen mucho en tu recuperación y Akane, pues... Eso lo aclararé más adelante, no te preocupes. Gracias por leerme, espero que este pequeño relato sea de tu agrado.

 **Hadelqui:** Me alegra tenerte de nuevo por estos rumbos. Como le mencione a **Revontuli Amin** creo que sería algo anormal en ellos ser completamente unos adultos serios y correctos. Es que la locura que se carga cada uno no puede desaparecer con los años, ¡es demasiada! Espero esta pequeña historia también te guste. ¡Un gran saludo!

 **SARITANIMELOVE:** Es que cuando se trata de competir entre ellos, esos tres no miden las consecuencias. Ya sabes, traumas de la adolescencia(?) Me alegra que te haya divertido. Gracias por siempre estar aquí.

 **Kris de Andromeda:** ¡Cristy!, me gusta pensar que aunque se conviertan en adultos la dinámica entre ellos aún conservará matices de su alocada adolescencia. Pero probablemente se les pase la mano en ocasiones, como hacer apuestas cuando ya la han liado bastante o destruir la ciudad entera con sus peleas "callejeras", je. También siempre he creído que Shampoo tendría una vena _sado_ cuando interactuara con su esposo/novio en los menesteres del amor físico, espero nos ser la única del fandom en tener esa impresión. Y sobre Anko... bueno... se consuela con la diversión de regañar a sus padres(?) para variar(?)

 **Lily Tendo89:** Nadie lo sabe... :O

 **Revontuli Amin:** Yo también me reí mucho al escribirlo, es que no me los puedo imaginar siendo todos unos adultos completamente enseriados en la vida y ultra correctos y maduros. Sería antinatural en ellos ser así todo el tiempo. Con mirar a Genma y Soun sabemos que la inmadurez viene de familia, je. Y así tal cual describes la interacción marital de esos seis, así también la imagino yo. Por su puesto, Ranma y Akane en su eterna lucha de orgullos, pero también enteramente entregados por procurar el bienestar del otro. Y sobre lo que hizo Shampoo, créeme que no fue nada bonito, ya estoy cocinando esa parte de la historia, aunque aún falta buen tramo para sacarla a la luz. ¡Un abrazo de oso para tú!

 **ARedfox:** Disculpa que siempre me salga la vena dramática en las historias largas(?) Pero te aseguro que también estoy trabajando en desarrollar esa parte del pasado de Ranma y Akane. Si te sirve de consuelo, vendrá una bella y hermosa sorpresa para el futuro.

 **Llek BM:** ¡Lélek!, siempre es una emoción leer tus comentarios. No te preocupes si no has tenido tiempo de leer las historias, entiendo a la perfección que las garras de la vida cotidiana a veces nos aprietan más de lo que nos gustaría, y el tiempo de ocio y relajación parece que no llegará nuevamente. Así que tu tranquila. A mi también siempre me divertirá escribir sobre la interacción de pareja entre Ranma y Akane, mas con Ranma asustado del carácter de su mujer. Aunque al final, sabemos que le encanta hacerla enojar. Es su razón de vivir, jajaja. Como te he comentado en otros lados, espero que tu kokoro este un poco mejor, tal vez no completamente mejorado (porque esas cosas sí que tardan), pero sí menos dolido. ¡Te mando toda mi buena vibra! ¡GRACIAS POR TODO!

 **Haruri Saotome:** Me encanta que te gustara. Tú siempre atenta a este espacio, muchas gracias. Y sí esos adultos a veces llegan a ser irresponsables. Pobres de sus hijos.

 **oOo Dark-yuki oOo:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el Ranma hogareño y atento amo de casa! Tenía bastantes nervios de representarlo así y que no se escuchara creíble. Pero luego me dije. ¡Qué diantres!, él ama a su familia. Él será cariñoso cuando quiera y le importará poco el mundo. Y pues ya, salio eso, jejeje. Yo también pensé que las chicas exageraron un poco la razón para castigarles así. Pero ¡hey!, todo sea por ver esos pectorales, ¿no? ¡Un gran albarazo para tú!

 **GabyCo:** Créeme que en la medida de lo posible trataré de responder sus comentarios, siento que es un tiempo valioso que gastaron en mi, así que debo tratarlos con la atención que se merecen. O eso intento, je. ¡Y por supuesto que eres especial!, que nadie te haga creer lo contrario. Creo que esos "tira y afloja" entre el orgullo de Rnama y Akane les da sabor a su relación y nunca dejaran de lado esa eterna batalla de egos. Si acaso lo que ahora tienen más claro es cuando dar su brazo torcer y perdonar las metidas de pata del otro sin guardar rencores. ¡Los amo completamente! Como tu dices, son perfectos. Gracias por tus palabras, espero seguir mejorando en la escritura. Ojalá te guste esta pequeña historia.

Un agradecimiento también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


	15. -Padre e hija-

**Disclaimer:** _Ranma 1/2 y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra fue creada sin fines de lucro._

 **-Padre e hija-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Va a estar bien? —preguntó angustiada, por treintava vez, su primogénita.

—Por supuesto, _cielo_ —reafirmó, por treintava vez, la progenitora Saotome.

Amabas féminas se encontraban en la cocina, Akane se disponía a vaciar el agua tibia de la palangana para abastecerse nuevamente de cubitos de hielo mientras Anko se limitaba a ir de aquí para allá, pisándole los talones, demasiado ansiosa y preocupada como para servir de ayuda. Hacia tiempo que no la veía tan desesperada y, a pesar del cansancio y el fastidio, a la peliazul se le encogió el corazón.

— ¿Segura? —inquirió dudosa, deteniendo su andar intranquilo para mirar a su madre con recelo en los ojos.

La peliazul suspiró implorando paciencia, tratando de ignorar el hecho de haber tenido aquella conversación, precisamente, treinta veces.  
Desvió la atención del quehacer inmediato para encarar a su hija, plantada al lado suyo como perpetua alma en pena. La mirada ambarina se exhibía cristalina.

—Sí, _cariño._ —Sonrió conciliadora, siendo conmovida por las lágrimas contenidas de su hija.

La prueba irrefutable que Anko naufragaba en un profundo desequilibrio en sus emociones, era el hecho de no reaccionar como de costumbre ante el continuo llamado de apelativos cariñosos que lanzaba, de tanto en tanto, para tratar de regresarla a su estado de balance. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la llamó _linda_ , _cariño_ o _cielo_ ; la pelinegra en lugar de explotar irracional, como su padre, se limitaba a seguir vagando en sus escabrosas imaginaciones y exponenciales preocupaciones, sin percatarse absolutamente de nada, para después regresar al trote con las mismas preguntas. Una y otra vez, como si no existiese consuelo para ella. Sin embargo, Akane entendía. Comprendía a la perfección ese gran amor que aquel travieso ser indomable profesaba hacia su padre, pues de igual manera, él se rendía ante ella. Eran una misma alma, y sí uno sufría, el dolor hacía eco en el otro. Tan compenetrados y sintonizados, tan inseparables. Padre e hija.

Ranma había pescado un resfriado, de los mil demonios, la noche anterior. Al principio figuraba ser algo de tan poca relevancia que sencillamente se resolvería con administrarse una buena dosis de ese remedio chino, en forma de perlas oscuras de sabor amargo, al que su marido era tan devoto. Ranma fue a lo suyo y se tragó aquello, sin mayor desvelo que esperar a que los efectos trabajasen. Ella tampoco se preocupó, pese al horrible sabor, aquella medicina tradicional china era bastante efectiva, sin embargo, la ya _no tan grave dolencia_ transmutó en algo aparentemente más severo.

Durante la madrugada, la temperatura de Ranma subió de manera súbita. Akane sólo se percató de ello cuando su esposo la despertó con un grito bastante angustioso provocado por los delirios, el hombre balbucea incoherencias mientras se agitaba con brusquedad entre las sábanas; la peliazul lo sostuvo por los hombros en un intento de calmarlo y descubrió que ardía como el infierno. Antes de poder hacer nada, como tomarle adecuadamente la temperatura a su esposo, Anko entró al cuarto marital con la fuerza de un vendaval, pálida cual marfil y asustada como un ratón, evaluó el recinto y al comprender la situación de su padre se abalanzó sobre él para tratar de sosegarlo y despertarlo. Pero la fiebre era demasiado alta.

—Pa-papá luce bastante mal —habló ansiosa, estrujándose el pijama.

—Es sólo un resfriado, Anko —mencionó estoica. Alguien debía guardar la cordura.

— ¡Estaba delirando, mamá! —gritó—, la fiebre no cedía. Y cuando soñaba, parecía que sufría mucho. —La voz de Anko se ahogó unos instantes tras inhalaciones erráticas, su cara estaba roja y el llanto amenazaba con desbordarse en la próxima réplica.

Era la primera ocasión que Anko experimentaba ese lado tan vulnerable y atormentado de su padre. La niña estaba acostumbrada a ver la careta más cínica, despreocupada y fuerte del ojiazul, y encontrarlo en tal estado seguro fue un golpe de realidad bastante duro de asimilar. Ranma era una hombre después de todo. Por muy todo poderoso que se empecinara en lucir frente a su hija.

Por otro lado, Akane supuso que la fiebre potenció el furor de los horribles sueños que martirizaban a su esposo en ocasiones. Y la ocasión fue precisamente esa noche de irregular inestabilidad en la salud de Ranma. Quizá por eso aquel episodio fue más brusco de lo "normal", llegando el bramido de su lamento hasta los abstraídos oídos de su hija, quién dormida en la habitación que antes perteneciera a ella.

Hubiese preferido que Anko no presenciara aquello. No todavía.

—Tu tío Ono ya viene en camino. —La única persona a la que su esposo y obstinada hija confiarían su salud e integridad ciegamente era Tofú, y como Akane lo sabía mejor que nadie no perdió oportunidad de contactarse con el hombre para pedirle que los visitase lo antes posible—. No te preocupes, por lo pronto no podemos hacer más que mantener la temperatura a raya y esperar. ¿Entiendes, linda?

—Pe… pero... Él no..., ¡no tiene permiso para enfermarse! ¡No! ¡¿A qué espera para curarse?! —exclamó inundada de histeria, con las lágrimas fluyendo como salvajes ríos rápidos por sus mejillas. La orgullosa heredera de la escuela Saotome–Tendo partía en llanto mudo, sin hipos o quejidos, y sin la conciencia del dolor líquido expuesto a los espectadores. Lucía tan rota.

—Anko, _cariño_ , mírame. —Sobrecogida por las emociones de Anko, Akane se arrodilló ante ella y tomó el húmedo rostro entre sus manos, obligándola a que le prestase atención—. ¿Sabes quién es tu padre, verdad? —inquirió conocedora de la fortaleza de su marido, a pesar de la enfermedad y por sobre sus propios demonios.

— ¿Q-qué… qué quieres… decir…? —preguntó sorbiendo por la nariz.

—Es Ranma Saotome, campeón invicto de Japón. Si el infiero abriera sus puertas, tu padre vagaría dentro sólo para provocar problemas por mera diversión. —Finalizó absolutamente segura que, sí aquellas insólitas circunstancias fuesen posibles, sin duda Ranma actuaría tal y como profesaba.

Tras aquellas palabras, los ojos de su hija se convirtieron en perfectos círculos, en ellos se vislumbraba el asombro, la esperanza y el consuelo de una verdad olvidada; la errática respiración se contuvo breves segundos para después mostrarse acompasada, aunque no por eso más lenta. Sin embargo, la lengua de Anko pareció perder su funcionalidad.

— ¿Me escuchaste? —preguntó severa, sacando a la pelinegra de su sopor.

Anko parpadeó repetidamente.

—S-sí —respondió insegura.

— ¿Me crees?

Tras la pregunta, Akane y su hija quedaron sumergidas nuevamente en el silencio, con tan solo el diálogo mutuo de sus miradas, y la fiereza de los ojos avellana transmitieron a los ambarinos luceros, sin ninguna duda, la promesa de una culminación favorecedora.

La pelinegra cuadró los hombros y tomó las finas manos de su madre entre las suyas, tras un ligero apretón contestó resoluta:

—Sí.

Akane sonrió orgullosa.

—Entonces, anda y adelántate. —La peliazul se irguió y entregó a su hija la palangana abastecida, colocándole sobre el hombro la toalla húmeda para envolver los hielos—. Mantén a tu padre fresco. Te alcanzó en un instante, prepararé algo de suero.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Con mejores ánimos y renovada resolución, Anko desapareció al traspasar el umbral de la cocina.

Akane se dio un instante para contemplar el lugar vació que dejó su hija tras la apresurada carrera, le fue imposible contener una sonrisa. Aquella situación le trajo recuerdos. Recuerdos tan similares a los acontecimientos presentes que, en medio de tal precariedad, logró hallarle la gracia.

Fue hace bastantes años atrás, cuando Anko apenas tenía tres años, en la primera ocasión que la chiquilla cogió fiebre. Ese día, su primogénita amaneció con su temperatura corporal rayando en los cuarenta grados centígrados; precisamente fueron despertados por un llanto desgarrador que les congeló el alma. Cuando llegaron a auxiliarla, descubrieron que ardía en fiebre. Tofú les diagnosticó que Anko había pescado un resfriado. Las posibles causas que detonaran aquella afección presumían cualquier origen, sin embargo, Ranma recién salía de un persistente catarro. Y entonces, como era de imaginarse, su marido terminó culpándose a sí mismo de la delicada condición de la niña.

Cual león enjaulado se paseaba por el pasillo frente a la habitación de su hija, tragándose las ganas de entrar a mimarla y acurrucarla entre sus brazos para consolar su llanto. Cada vez que Akane salía de la habitación de la pequeña para cualquier necesidad, Ranma le preguntaba:

— _¿Va a estar bien?_ —Con voz angustiosa y desesperada, deteniendo su andar intranquilo para mirarla con recelo en los ojos.

Y ella respondía.

— _Por supuesto, cielo_ —Tan calmada y serena como le permitía la sensatez.

No es que fuera una madre despreocupada, pero alguien de los dos debía permanecer enfocado en las atenciones de la niña. Estando Ranma tan perturbado, que ni siquiera se escandalizaba por los motes cariñosos con los que llevaba todo el día llamándolo, sólo quedaba ella.

— _¿Segura?_ —inquiría dudoso.

La peliazul suspiraba implorando paciencia, tratando de ignorar el hecho de haber tenido aquella conversación mínimo una centena de veces.

— _Sí, cariño._ —Sonreía conciliadora.

— _An-Anko luce bastante mal_ —comentaba vacilante.

— _Es sólo un resfriado, Ranma_ —contestaba impermutable.

— _¡Está ardiendo, Akane!_ —gritaba—. _¡La fiebre no cede y no para de llorar! ¡Y tú pareces bastante desentendida de todo el asunto!_ —recriminaba más por angustia que por desear acusarla. Bien sabía que no era su esposo el que le hostigaba, sino la culpa que sentía hacia él mismo.

Con la mayor reserva de templanza que jamás creyó poseer, Akane se tragaba sus reprimendas, concentrando sus esfuerzos en mantener cuerdos los sesos de su marido.

— _Ranma, cariño, mírame._ —Sobrecogida por las emociones del hombre, Akane se plantó ante él y tomó el compungido rostro entre sus manos, obligándolo a que le prestase atención—. _¿Sabes quién es tu hija, verdad?_ —inquirió conocedora de la fortaleza de la pequeña.

— _¿A… a qué te refieres…?_ —preguntó con voz en hilo.

— _Es Anko Saotome, victoriosa sobreviviente de un nacimiento prematuro de veintiún semanas. Si el ángel de la muerte viniera a reclamarla ahora, esa chiquilla le patearía el trasero del puro berrinche._ —Finiquitó resoluta, fiel creyente de la férrea voluntad de su hija para vivir. Incluso Shampoo se lo dijo una vez, esa chiquilla entró luchando a este mundo, y luchando es como saldría. Y desde que la niña fue dada de alta de los cuidados intensivos, Akane se había aferrado a esas premonitorias palabras con toda la fuerza de su ser. Después de haber superado tantas cosas para llegar a la tierna edad que tenía, un simple resfriado no mermaría a su hija. Además, confiaba en las indicaciones de Tofú para su cuidado y medicación.

Tras escucharla, los ojos de su Ranma reflejaron la esperanza y el consuelo impregnados en aquella verdad. La niña había librado peores condiciones.

— _¿Me escuchaste?_ —preguntó severa, sacando al azabache de su sopor.

El ojiazul parpadeó repetidamente.

— _S-sí_ —respondió inseguro.

— _¿Me crees?_

Algo en su marido pareció haber hecho _clic_ y todo su lenguaje corporal mutó en bríos de orgullo.

— _Sí_ —contestó rotundo.

Akane sonrió satisfecha.

— _Entonces entra._ —La peliazul tomó a su esposo de la mano—. _Ven y consuela a tu hija antes que te vuelvas loco y hagas un hoyo en el piso. Tofú dijo que estaría bien si te cubres la boca._

Sin darle oportunidad de objeciones, Akane arrastró a Ranma al interior de su antigua habitación. Después de eso, lo difícil fue sacarlo de ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

Para cuando Akane dejó de lado las remembranzas y alcanzó la habitación marital, el sonido de unos murmullos le hizo saber que su marido había recuperado la consciencia. Con sigilo, mirujeó desde la rejilla de la puerta entre cerrada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó la pelinegra con timbre alarmado y el rostro constreñido de preocupación.

Pese a la somnolencia y la evidente dificultad de enfocar bien su rango de visión, Ranma se las arregló para sonreír con arrogancia y emitir un gruñido de burla.

—Sí que estas arrasando, mocosa. Mírate nomás, qué puchero tan conmovedor. Ahora sí me estoy convenciendo que engendré a una niña —comentó zumbón y la voz enronquecida, haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal para levantar el brazo y palmear la cabeza de su hija.

Anko, en respuesta, sólo atinó a soltar lágrimas de alivio; tras unos segundos dijo:

— ¡Viejo tonto! —Sin medir la fuerza del impacto, Anko se arrojó al pecho de su padre y lo abrazó con posesión—. ¡No tienes permiso de volver a enfermarte! ¡No tienes! —ordenaba entre hipos.

Recuperado del choque repentino, Ranma respondió de igual manera al abrazo de su hija.

—Eres más exagerada que tu madre —mencionó conmovido.

— ¡Cállate! —Sorbió por la nariz, acurrucándose en el torso de su padre como si jamás quisiera despegarse de ahí—. Cállate…

A punto de soltar en llanto también, al ver tan idílica y enternecedora escena entre esos dos locos, Akane prefirió regalarles unos minutos más de privacidad. Entendía que Anko necesitaba calmar sus nervios, y asimilar la careta vulnerable de su padre, además, Ranma lucía bastante complacido de tener a su hija tan cariñosa con él. Quizá hasta estuviera ya reuniendo material para atosigarla y echarle en cara ese mimoso lado suyo, en su imperecedera manía de molestarla. Pero, en honor a la verdad, Anko también parecía disfrutar aquello.

Esos dos eran tal para cual.

Satisfecha por la resolución de los acontecimientos, Akane bajó a preparar el desayuno.

Aquellos tontos necesitaban un momento a solas. Un momento entre padre e hija.

* * *

 **N/A:** Es el mes del padre y estoy inspirada. En en la siguiente historia contestaré apropiadamente sus comentarios, ando de carrera. Gracias por sus reviews. Los atesoro como no tienen una idea.

Un agradecimiento también a todas las almas anónimas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas historias.

Buena vida.

ºPenBaguº


End file.
